Complicated Simplicity
by AquilasKiss
Summary: 21st Century, after some family Issues, Nini, a anime fanatic, goes to stay with her aunt and cousin in England, but things don't work out and she finds herself in a familiar mansion with a familiar master and demon, trapped back in the 19th Century. CielxOCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who ends up reading this... this is a story that I really want to make because I've recently taken a liking to stories where an OC gets transported into the world and is supposed to help prevent or make something happen...**

**So I decided to give one a go.**

**But before you freak out- ****_no_****, it's not going to a cheap rip-off of the other ones I've read. I've actually got some stuff planned that hasn't been done before (that I know of) and all the characters that I come up with and introduce that aren't apart of the original Kuroshitsuji are mine.**

**I don't think Sharnine, the main character, is a Mary-Sue, infact she's pretty abnormal (fanfic wise) so don't freak out.**

**There will probably be some Yaoi (not likely for CielSeba but there probs will be some jokes about them) and this is a romance fic so it'll probs have some juicy bits.**

**Okay thank you and enjoy the fic!**

* * *

I rose from my seat in the waiting room of the Airport. I'd just arrived in London to stay with my Auntie and cousins. I had to stay with them because they were my only relatives who could look after me because my mum had been arrested for illegal drug usage or something and the identity of my father was a mystery to me because he left before I was born, and because of these facts I needed to stay with a relative to avoid being put in a foster home.

Oh the joys of being a fifteen year old.

As I walked around the airport, bored out of my mind because Aunt Sophia and Rosie hadn't arrived yet, I walked past some mirrors. I stared at the reflection of me. I looked exactly like a younger version of my mother.

My chocolate brown hair went just past my boobs, straight but thick. I had bright pink foils in it, there weren't very big, but there were lots of them, spread evenly throughout, even in the shorter strands of my fringe.

My skin was a slight tan, pale enough to turn pale if I didn't go in the sun every day, but tan enough to not be considered pale. It was practically flawless except for the three small freckle/moles I had on my back, and my birthmark that was located just behind my left ear, sort of an off oval shape, a few shades darker than my skin.

My eyes were a dark chocolate brown, there was nothing special about them that I could see but some people had told me that in the right light they turned a dark caramel. They were outlined in a white eyeliner to make them seem larger and my eyelashes had a regular sized coating of mascara.

My nose was one that many girls had envied me for. It was the perfect shape, apparently. I personally couldn't see anything special about it but I knew that it wasn't big and it wasn't too small.

My lips were plump, the bottom lip slightly larger than the top, and covered in a pink lipgloss the same colour as the strands in my hair.

I wore no foundations though, I heard they were bad for your skin so I tried to stay away from them.

My figure was incredibly slim for the 21st century, and therefore I was often thought of as someone who went on diets often. This wasn't the case though, my mother just wouldn't buy very nutritious foods for me. My height, 157 cm, was inherited from my father whom mum had said was over 6 feet tall. So his height plus undernourishment meant that I was about 5 feet 4-5 inches... while my mother was just 5 feet.

I was wearing a pink belly-shirt, showing off the turquoise piercing I had done three years ago when I turned 12. Over the shirt, I was wearing a yellow cardigan with a large tweety-bird on the right side.  
My hair on the side was pulled back by two bobbypins on each side, leaving my fringe and side bangs as the only thing that fell into my face.

I was wearing some dark denim shorts with the modern torn style that made the denim look like it had been cut by someone who doesn't know how to use scissors, and a loose black studded belt that was designed for show, not to hold them up.

Then on my feet I was wearing bright pink converse boots that reached my knee and had lime green laces that contrasted the colour of the boots perfectly.

In my hand I held the latest version of the Ipad. It was a gift from my rich friend Chanel, back in Australia and it was one of the best things that had happened in my life. The Ipad had everything I needed on it like music, pictures and of course the internet and some of my favourite games like temple run and angry birds.

The year before Chanel had given me and Iphone and a bag of USB sticks filled with movies that she knew I wanted because I always admired her collection of thousands of movies she had downloaded onto her computer at her house. She also tended to buy me clothes that were in-style that I twisted to suit my own style.

I was saddest to leave her the most to live my life in England.

With a sigh, I stepped away from the mirrors and continued pulling along my suitcase filled with almost all of my possessions. It was colored with white, blue, grey and light pink polka dots with a black background and was rather large.

I had in it almost all of my clothes, including bras (all different sorts like sports, lingerie and strapless) and panties (different sorts aswell like g-strings, baggy panties I use when I get my period, and normal ones I wear the most often) and swimmers (bikini pairs and a one piece I use for sports) and shorts and shirts and jumpers and track suits and dresses (short and sexy) and shoes (high-heels, joggers, converse)... ect ect ect. It also had my makeup bags and mums makeup bags because her makeup was expensive and a lot of it was waterproof.

I had my study books for school, like history, sciences, maths and English.

I had my medical kit because you really don't know what could happen when you're out in public on your own because I was being picked up by my aunt and cousin.

I had a few lesser items like hair products and pens ect.

I decided that it would probably be best to go wait outside for them because it was night time and I doubt they'd want to go into the airport while it's busy. But first I needed to pee.

As I searched for the sign with the familiar female/male sign that directed you to the restroom, I felt the phone in my back pocket buzz. On reflex, my hand flew to my back pocket and pulled it out, unlocking the phone in a quick second. I clicked on the new text message and opened it to read it:

_Nini, we've been delayed half-hour, please wait outside for us, love Rosie._

I sighed, putting my phone away in my pocket without replying. My actual name wasn't 'Nini' but that was my nickname because my name was Sharnine and I wasn't over-excited about that name. In fact I really didn't like it so people called me Nini. Unless they were trying to get under my skin.

I had very few hobbies, such as swimming and playing games on my Ipad. I was addicted to anime though. Ever since Chanel showed me a show called 'Vampire Knight' I had become so obsessed with it. I even saved a few of my favourite series onto the USBs Chanel gave me.

The most recent show, however, and by far my favourite, was the one I just finished watching on the plane. It was called Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji in Japanese. It was a dark and twisted tale about a young boy with a horrid past and his demon butler who were trying to avenge the boys parents and once that had been completed the boys soul belonged to the demon.

The ending to the anime highly amused me, though. Poor Sebastian. (A/N I'm not going to mention the ending right now for those people who haven't watch that far but later on in the story it will probably accidentally be mentioned, most likely in her thoughts, so I recommend watching it). Sadly I hadn't got around to reading the manga yet, but I downloaded that onto the Ipad so I could read it whenever I wanted.

A-hah! I mentally cheered in victory as I sighted the sign I'd been looking for. With a hurry, I dashed into the bathroom, bringing my suitcase into the stall with me. Yes, I was paranoid but this was a foreign country and I really didn't know if I could leave my bags in the walkway with the British. I'm sorry if my thoughts insulted any British people but I haven't really been to England before so I don't know what it's like here.

After I had peed and washed my hands in the sink, I pulled out my Iphone and tugged in my headphones, turning on one of my favourite songs 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me' by Tata Young.

I left the bathroom, my suitcase rolling behind me. I noticed the long hallway before me was empty so I allowed myself to close my eyes and walk in a straight line while singing the lyrics to the song:

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_  
_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_  
_Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

I was sure I should have reached the end of the hallway by now, so I opened my eyes, expecting to see white walls and a turn for me to follow to go to the waiting room in the Airport. But that wasn't the case.

My jaw fell slack as I looked at my surrounding. I was in a familiar looking Victorian Era Styled Mansion, decorated with fine-looking carpets and statues and paintings. Every few meters was a vase of flowers. The wall to the right of me was lined with glass windows and outside of those glass windows were lots and lots of trees, and just in the distance seemed to be what I could see was a very olden day styled town.

That couldn't be right.

In an instant, I pulled out my Iphone and turned off the music, wrapping the cord of the earphones around the device and sliding it back into my pocket.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, taking light and cautious steps down the hallway.

"You, miss, are in the Phantomhive Manor," said a familiar sexy voice from behind me.

Quick as lightning, I spun around and gaped at the godly beautiful being behind me. He looked so strangely familiar, like I'd seen him some time before, dressed up in that butler suit.

And then It clicked. He'd said I was in the Phantomhive Manor. There is a Phantomhive Manor in Black Butler. And then there is a familiar looking Butler behind me dressed in black, crimson eyes, pale skin and long-ish black hair. This was no cosplayer-it was definitely him; Sebastian Michaelis...

And that's all it took for my mind to go blank and to loose my balance, falling into darkness.

* * *

**There ya go the first Chapter of Complicated Simplicity. Please tell me what you think of it and if you think I should continue with it.**

**Also does Sharnine seem like a Mary-Sue to you?**

**Review and Follow and Favourite and stuff because It encourages me to write the next chapters faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe I really enjoy writing and I rather like this story. As of this chapter onwards I'm going to start selecting favorite review so please remember to review!**

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache. I groaned, rolling over in my bed - which was feeling extra silky and soft today.

I really could use some aspirin right now. Ever so slowly, I sat up, my eyes still closed. I let out a yawn, stretching out the arm I wasn't leaning on.

Then my eyes opened and my heart jolted. Where was I?

Then everything came back to me. Sebastian Michaelis was behind me, saying I was in the Phantomhive Manor after I found myself in a Victorian Era styled corridor and then I promptly passed out. Ah yes, that seemed like something I'd do.

Feel dizzy on top of the headache, I looked around the room. It appeared I was in here by myself. My suitcase was nowhere in sight and I was wearing my clothes from before. I could feel through the clothing that my iPhone was still in my back pocket.

as the diziness started to fade, I decided, though my thumping headache, that I needed to find my Aspirin. I really didn't doubt that I was in the 19th century and the only Aspirin I could get as in my suitcase.

A suitcase that was missing.

I climbed off of the silky bed and stumbled across the lavishly decorated room. Seriously, I don't think I understood how rich Ciel was before... but seeing it now and calculating the cost of what all this would be worth in my head... and just in the room I think I'm finaly beginning to understand.

I reached the big oak door and pushed it open. I found myself in the hallway again, this one was slightly different to the last. Caustiously, so I didn't bump into anyone, I snuck down the hallway, sticking the sides.

I surprised myself with how calm I was being about the whole situation. Here I was, stuck in the nineteenth century- in an anime, no less - searching for my aspirin which I'd left in my suitcase that I predicted had been taken and was probably surrounded by people in lab coats and gas masks, trying to pry open the zip.

I snorted at the rediculousness of the idea.

I came to a corner that I could turn down. I had stairs leading upstairs and downstairs at the far end. Looking behind me and infront of me to mark the coast as clear, I sprinted down the hallway before coming to a stop at the railing of the staircase.

I needed to make a decision. If I recalled correctly there were three stories to the Phantomhive Manor, so that meant that she was on the second floor. I couldn't remember where Ciel slept, but I knew that Sebastian could be anywhere in the manor.

Then it occured to me that I was being foolish about all this. What was I going to do once I'd found my aspirin? Exactly. I had no clue.

I quickly decided the take the staires leading down to the ground level, hoping maybe I would cross Ciel and not Sebastian or the Maids. I quietly stepped on each of the steps. I doubted they'd creak since they looked and felt like they were made out of cement or stone but I didn't take any chances.  
I reached the base of the stairs and found myself in a large room that could easily be mistake for a ballroom. Well this was rather fancy. I'm sure a historian would love to see this.

I saw the big doors that lead to the front yard -if you could call it that- of the Phantomhive Manor and sprinted across the room to it, my feet pounding against the hard floor.

I reached the doors and quickly pushed one of them open, the heavy wood taking a fair bit of my efforts to move.

I shuffled out of the gap I created and leant my back on the door and pushed backwards, closing it. They make it seem so easy in the anime.

I took in a deep breath and relaxed against the door, taking in my surroundings. I couldn't see anything of interest but I really didn't want to go back inside the mansion where I could get lost, even though that was probably the quickest way to find Ciel.

But at least out here I only had to worry about Finny. And maybe Pluto if they'd reached that far yet.  
I decided it was worth the risk and ran down the stone steps. Without taking a break, I sprinted across the side of the house and made my way around as quickly as I could to the backyard. As soon as it did, I stopped, instantly realising my mistake.

Before me I could see an interested and hopeful expression on Ciel's face (who was pretty hot in real life), I could see the servants, standing just a bit off to Ciel, and then the main attraction; Sebastian and an Asian looking man, getting ready for a face-off.

"Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the asian man shouted, before dashing forward, his hands moving at a blinding speed.

Oh I knew what this was!

Before I could even warn the asian man about what Sebastian was about to do, Sebastian had stopped the other in his tracks and knocking him to the floor.

The asian man coughed, getting up on all fours. His voice was scratchy but understandable, "Th-This is our schools last hidden secret technique! Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blosson Scattery Fissure Fist... what in the world are you?"

Frankly all the chatter was making my thumping headache even worse.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive," Sebastian said rather cockily as he turned and faced Ciel, "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?"

Ciel sighed, his head plomping onto his hand.

"And that's how it is, Young Master. Because I won..." he said, leaving the servants in suspense, but I knew what was coming, "please do todays review and tomorrows pre-lesson."

"That was amazing, Sebastian!" the servants gushed.

I watched from around the corner as Sebastian picked up his lemonade and drank heavily, then turned and scolded the servants for not being where they were supposed to be; doing their chores.

"Sebastian, what of the strange girl? Have you found anything on her?" Ciel asked, rising off of the seat he was planted on.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Young Master. It seems that the young girl is a mystery to even me. She wears such strange clothes, unappropraite for a respectable lady, but her attire is nothing like that of the average prostitute. I dare say, Young Master, I don't think we'll know much about her until she wakes up. Speaking of which," Sebastian said, raising his head to look me in the eye, even from a distance, "you may come out now, miss, I know you're there."

My breathe hitched. How could it seirously never have occured to me that Sebastian already knew that I was there. He was a demon for crying out loud.

With shaky steps, I came out of my hiding place and into view of the young earl, who gasped in shock.  
I raised a hand to my head to stop the painful sensation that felt like it was tearing out my brain. It didn't work. So, naturally, the first thing I say to one of my favourite anime characters is, "where's my Aspirin?"

The lines of Ciel's forehead creased. "Aspirin? I have never heard of such a thing. Is that what you call that thing you were dragging on wheels?"

I shook my head, making me condition even worse. "No, that's my suitcase. My Aspirin is in my suitcase. Where is it?"

"Sebastian fetch this suitcase of hers." Oh thank Jesus.

Wordlessly, Sebastian disappeared before returning a moment later my polka dotted suitcase in his arms. He placed it on the floor as I walked towards it, desperate for the Aspirin I knew was in the front pocket.

I quickly undid the zipper and stuff my hand inside, reaching for the familiar box. I found it and brought it out, opening it in lightning speed and popping two pills. "Water?" I asked, realizing I needed water.  
A perfectly clear glass cup was presented to me by a white glove and I took it greedily, taking the pills before handing the glass back and putting the box of Aspirin back into the suitcase.

I looked up and saw the interested stares I was getting. The I realised they probably had no idea what I just did. "Oh, sorry. I had a headache so I took some Aspirin to get rid of it."

They didn't question it any further. "So," Ciel said, leaning forward, "Who are you?"

"I am Nini," I answered bluntly. I knew this would probably piss Ciel off, but I always secretly wanted to do that. The little brat was so used to getting everything he wanted.

"Nini? What kind of name is that?" Ciel gasped, disgusted.

"A Nickname."

I watched as Ciel relaxed slightly. "Tell me your full title," he demanded.

I sighed. "If her majesty's little watchdog so demands it," I said sarcastically, "my name is Sharnine Carles."

Ciel raised a questioning eyebrow, "and what are you? Are you a whore?"

I gasped. I was not a whore! How dare he even suggest that!

I hadn't realised I'd voiced my thoughts until Sebastian said, "pardon my master, It's just that no respectable lady would wear such..."

I crossed my arms. I guess they were right... I was in the 19th century after all so I guess I do owe them an explanation. Plus it Ciel freakin Phantomhive and his Demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. The real ones! "My name is Sharnine Carles, born 1997, age 15 and just finishing my tenth grade of schooling. I'm sorry but what I'm wearing is average for girls in the 21st Century."

Ciel and Sebastians eyes were wide with shock. "H-how is that possible. You're lying. Sebastian, is that possible?"

Sebastian looked deep in thought, "I do not know. How can we believe you."

I eyed my luggage obviously, "oh I don't know." I pulled out my iPhone and turned it on, "maybe inventions of the future could convince you."

Ciel looked as though he would fall out of his seat any moment as he stared at the light emitting from the device in my hand. "Sebastian what is that?"

I rolled my eyes, turning it off. "Oh like he'd know!" I snapped. At Ciel's furious look, I changed my approach. "It's an iPhone 5."

Poor Ciel and Sebastian looked so confused- or at least as confused as they'd let on. I decided it might be a good idea to let them know that where I come from they are just fictional characters. It might confused them even more but I had a feeling they deserved to know that I was not only from the future but a different universe.

"Okay, Ciel, Sebastian, I have something I have to explain to you. Inside."

* * *

It took me about an hour to convince Ciel that I was indeed from another Universe whereas Sebastian believed me pretty much straight away. It seemed that Ciel could not wrap his thoughts around the idea.

We were in Ciel's bedroom, which was the bedroom that I'd woken up in, and it had taken me a while for him to let me sit on it. I had basically just explained to him that not half an hour ago I was asleep in this same bed.

"This is certainly interesting." Then Ciel seemed to get a brilliant idea, "can you tell me who killed my parents?"

I pursed my lips. If the anime was correct, then it was the Queen who had ordered it, but if the manga was correct... well I don't know because I hadn't gotten around to reading it. I decided not to risk the chance of the manga being correct and answered, "sorry Ciel, I dunno."

Sebastian rose and eyebrow at my answer. I don't think he believed me. But he let it drop, thank God.  
"You speak funny," Ciel stated, "It's bugging me."

I rolled my eyes, "well, sorry, mr. high-and-mighty. You're just going to have to deal with it. Anyway, enough about me," I said, remembering something about this episode, "you have business to attend to, no?"

Ciel stared. "If what you are saying is true, then you already know what it is. As proof that you are indeed who you say you are, an anime fan, then you should be able to tell me what today's schedual is about."

Then I got a cheeky idea, one that would certainly freak Ciel out. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my iPad, and loaded up the manga. I hadn't read it yet, so I didn't know exactly what would happen, but I assumed it was in the first chapter. I skipped through the bits that we'd just seen and stopped when I saw what hadn't happened yet.

"'Speaking of work, Sebastian' Ciel said, rising from his chair, 'there was a call from him in Italy.' Sebastian helped him up, saying, 'from sir. Clause?' Ciel took his walking stick from Sebastian, saying, 'We talked about this. Come.' 'As you wish,' Sebastian said."

I flipped to the next page, getting ready to narrate that one. I glanced up to see Ciel horrorstriken face and Sebastian's slightly shocked one.

"'and so, sir. Clause is coming directly from england?' I'm not sure who said that... 'Yeah, he got a hold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time,' Sebastian said. 'He should arrive here a six o'clock. We'll carry out the negotiations at my house. Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?' Ciel said, leaning his head on his hand. 'I am fully informed. We will surely provide sir. Clause with the best hospitality,' Sebastian says, a sickened look coming over his face, 'By the way, young master, what in the world was in that lemonade before. The heartburn won't stop.' Ciel smirked, 'it's lemonade with Tanaka's special Unadulterated ****. I stopped drinking it after one sip.' The sugar was different, and white-"

But then Ciel decided to ever so discretely stop my reading, "Oh! Stop Reading it out loud! I believe you, alright! Okay... Sebastian, you know what to do. Sharnine-"

"Nini."

"-Nini, You will have to act as a maid whilst Sir. Clause is here."

"Oh hell no," I said, earning a smirk from Sebastian. "There is no way in hell that I will act like a stupid maid! I'm not your bitch! I come from a free country, thank-you very much!"

Ciel sighed, "It will not be perminate! I promise you will not have to remain a maid for very long, it is just so I can prepare... other arrangements..."

"You're not kicking me out," I said, catching on.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't do something like that. No-no, I will make you a proper Lady."

"Brilliant."

It seemed like they were hiding something from me. Something important about becoming a 'lady'.

I smirked, not at all willing to tell either Ciel or Sebastian what the servants would end up trying to do as 'help.'

* * *

I had followed Sebastian around for the last twenty minutes as he trimmed the roses, set the table cloths and put on the vegetables, proclaiming that 'this is the phantomhive hospitality!"

Then I watched in even more glee and amusement as Ciel summonded him. I didn't bother following. Instead, I stayed in the shadows as the servants poked their heads around the corner, saying how much they wished to help Sebastian.

Now I had to pick which one of them to follow when they separated. I didn't really care for Mey-Rin's clumsiness: Bardroy blowing something up certainly wouldn't be a first and I was sure that I would be able to see that again- So Finney it is.

I came out of the Shadows and jogged after Finney. As I caught up to him, I slung my arm through his and looped it like a best-friend would do.

Finny gasped and jumped slightly, his superstrength bringing me flying into him, but I just bounced back off and stoof up straight. See, no harm done. Well, until Finny noticed what I was wearing. He began stuttering.

"Oh, shush, Finny," I said, startling him again because I knew his name. "I'm Nini and I want to watch you do your best at helping Sebastian prepare for Sir. Clause."

The mention of helping Sebastian seemed to take his mind off of my -heaven forbid- revealed legs and stomach. "Oh yes! We must hurry, Nini!"

And then he was running along, his superstrength dragging me after him.

For the next half and hour, I watched in amusement as Finny accidentally leaked the weed killer out of the top of the sprayer, killing all the plants in his wake.

Then Finney seemed to realise what he'd done as he turned around. "Oh no! Sebastian!"

And that's how we managed to make it back as a group, I was obviously standing in the background watching in amusement as Sebastian asked how on earth the had managed to kill every plant, burn

every meal and break every piece in a set.

"After I finished killing the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer and then the lid was open!" Finney cried.

"I brought out and placed the guest's tea set and then crashed into the shelf on the pushcart!" MayRin sobbed.

"But I set down the raw meat, and then I thought I'd cook it... with a flamethrower!" Bardroy sulked.

"I understand. It's fine so please calm down," Sebastian said, in an absolutely 'it's not fine what have you done you useless clumsly rats!' way that only I could seem to pick up on at the moment because the others sighed in relief.

I stopped caring about that because I really wanted to see the transformation that Sebastian would do. But then Ciel walked into the room. "Sebastian, we have a slight change in plans. Mr. Dumiano (A/N sorry don't know how to spell that) just called and said that he'd be over just as Sir. Clause leaves.

He's the one that is in charge of my Funtom Factory in India."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand." Then his eyes seem to lit up as they slid over Tanaka's teacup. "Right, everyone, this is what we'll do."

* * *

Somewhere during the commotion, MeyRin had dragged me down to the maids quaters. "Right, now, Master said that you were to act as a Maid during today. I have a spare dress to don't worry about that!"

I nodded in understanding. "Alright." As MeyRin turned and dug through her closet, I stripped into nothing but my light blue lingerie that I had on. The bottoms were a half-G-String style so they gradually disappeared into my butt. The bra was padded and round, making my breasts seem unnaturally round.

MeyRin turned around, a light blue dress in her hands. He face and ears went red as she saw me. I was surprised she didn't actually get a nosebleed, but I suppose that was pretty comical and in no way realistic.

"Miss Nini! What are you wearing!" She gasped, spinning around. "Is that one of the new Brassiers?"

"My underwear, and sort of but not quite," I said, looking down at it. "What's wrong with it?"

"The Brassiere is beautiful... but what is.. that?" she asked, pointing to my G-String like underwear.

"Nevermind, MeyRin, I might let you wear one when you're older," I said, chuckling lightly at her huge blush. "Give me the dress and let's get this over with."

* * *

**Sooo how did you guys like that? I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, meanwhile, please check out my other story called 'One Hell Of A Devil's Lover.' and my one-shot called 'Demons of Christmas' They are both SebaCiel Yaoi unlike this one if you're into the sorta thing hehehe**

**Urhmm remember to leave a review so I can pick my favourite one to post with the next chapter!**

**And Review make me upload faster because when I know I'm making you wait I feel guilty and type faster hehehehe true story :P**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for some more awesomeness my little kiddies lol XD**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it :D**

**I need some more reviews before I can start picking favourites :P**

**but i guess out of the two I already have I pick...**

tohru15:

Too much funny! I adore too too much! Your fanfic is superb! Do you have idea of when leaves the next chapter?

**It was originally in French but I had to translate it.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

I was between MeyRin and Bardroy, my hands folded in my lap like MeyRin. I was trying desperately to make this end well because if I remember correctly after this there was another guest coming who...

But that was far into the future of the day.

I watched from my right as Sir Louis stepped out from his carriage, his top hat tall proud. His eyebrows drew girth up at the sight before him.

We- meaning Sebastian - had managed to put a layer of sand and gravel over the dead trees and plants and made a complicated Japanese design in the sand. He'd set up a table with traditional Japanese eating tools and he had also managed to make the seeds that he had Finney buy grow and bloom already.

"Oh! How impressive," he said, his accent thick. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what one it was but it sounded French or Italian... probably French though.

"Hello, Welcome, sir," the servants and I said, bowing all at the same time.

"This is called a stone garden," Sebastian said, stepping forward, "It's a traditional feature in Japan."

"Wonderful!" He said, his arms reaching out to his sides in a happy manor, "truly an elegant garden."

"We thought it appropriate to serve lunch outside, this evening, allow me to escort you to your seat where Lord Earl Phantomhive is awaiting your arrival." It was true, Ciel was already seated at his seat, considering that he had nothing else to do except wait. I could feel that something was off... in the anime Sebastian had taken the visitor inside to play a game... is this being mixed into the manga? Did this guy suffer the consequences in the manga? I was so confused but I decided to just let it continue."On this evenings menu is a dish of sliced raw beef, Don-Buri, courtesy of our Chef, Bardroy," Sebastian said, placing the dishes onto the table.

Sir. Clause eyes widened at the menu and I can pinpoint that he is confused. Hell, I was confused until Sebastian so graciously introduced what Don-Buri was.

"A pile of raw beef?" Sir Clause said, looking shocked and depressed, "and this is dinner?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, looking slightly amused but respectable. "But surely you have heard of it.

When Sir Clause starts stuttering Sebastian takes this as a note to continue.

"This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work," Sebastian said, lifting the bowl into the air and his voice raising in volume, "that is the wonder of DON BURI!"

Sir Clause obviously had no idea how to accept it...

"This is a token from my master, to show his thanks for your work on the companies behalf," Sebastian said, placing the dish back down, "he wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

"Now that's our Sebastian!" Finney whispered from beside me.

"He saved the day again!" Bardroy said.

I faintly wondered where MeyRin got off to, but then I remembered and my eyes widened in horror.

"This is wonderful!" Sir Clause said, "this is the wonderful hospitality of the Phantomhives!"

"The wine we selected tonight was carefully selected to compliment the meal," Sebastian said, beckoning for MeyRin to come in. When she didn't, Sebastian leant over and whispered something in her ears which made her step shakily forward.

"Is it just me," Bardroy said, tilting his head, "or is MeyRin acting real strange?"

Oh, honey you have no idea.

MeyRin lifted the glass of wine into her hand, the bottle rattling around so much that I wasn't sure how Sebastian didn't just step in now and relieve her of her duties. It definitely would have saved what I was sure was about to come.

As Sir Clause lifted the bowl to his face and began eating, MeyRin tripped, her hands lurching forward and missing the glass entirely and staining the tablecloth. But the shocking thing was that she didn't even stop.

Out of horror, I stood up and ran to MeyRins side, snatching the glass of wine from her hands. She instantly jerked out of it. "oh, no, no, no!" She exclaimed, shocked by what she had done.

I stepped back, pulling MeyRin backwards too. Just as I did this, Sebastian, a little over dramatically pulled the tablecloth from under everything, leaving everything rattling but nothing fell over.  
Then Sir Louis lowered his meal and gaped at the change.

"My apologies, I had the tablecloth removed because it had a slight stain," Ciel said, gesturing the tablecloth now wrapped around Sebastian's' arms.

All the fangirliness inside me that I held for Sebastian went psycho. I could barely hold off my grin and I stepped forward, relieving MeyRin. "Thank you, miss Nini," she whispered behind me.

My hair was currently tied up like hers with a bonnet as well, except my makeup, unlike hers, was almost invisible and someone of this era couldn't place it. "That is a beautiful maid you have there, Ciel," he gaped. I smiled softly and poured his wine.

The tension in the area relaxed when I made no mistake.

"And once again you demonstrate truly amazing talent in entertaining guests. I am most amazed."

* * *

An hour after Sir Clause left, another guest was turning up. I was still in my maids outfit because anything of mine would be disrespectful to wear inside the phantomhive manor... or anywhere else in this era for that matter.

I waited Ciel's office room thingy for him and Mr. Dumiano to show up. I was supposed to be there at their beck n' call to assist them in anything that Sebastian wouldn't be doing because he was attending to other things in the manor... at least these were my orders from Sebastian.

In the middle of the room was a board game that looked familiar from the anime and to tell you the truth I was getting excited.

I stood in the corner of the room, not liking how everything was turning out by me being a maid. Coming from a western country - Australia - I didn't like being 'seen and not heard'.

But I suppose that for now I'll just have to put up with it.

Mr. Dumiano and Ciel stepped into the room, lead by Sebastian.

"Hello, Mr. Dumiano," I said, as I was told by Sebastian that I was supposed to greet him. Sebastian stood up straighter and I didn't understand what I had done wrong.

But Mr. Dumiano didn't seem to care as he walked in and took a seat by the game, following after Ciel. Mr. Dumiano didn't even acknowledge me.

After five minutes I was getting bored standing in the background doing nothing while they didn't even speak, just concentrated on the game before them. I began to study my nails. They hadn't changed much since earlier that day when I had actually arrived. But then I noticed something. "Aaw, I chipped it!" I cried, pulling my left ring finger up to the light and studied the crack ging through it diagonally.

Ciel and Mr. Domiano stopped, glancing over at me in the corner. Woops I guess I said that a little too loud. But could you blame me? Nails took forever to grow and carve correctly so the didn't grow in the wrong direction.

"And who is this beauty?" Mr. Domiano asked, beckoning me over.

I held in a sigh and stepped into the light. "Uh, my name is Nini. I'm a maid here, I think."

Mr. Domiano looked slightly shocked. I wasn't sure what for though, maybe I said something wrong...  
"Nini is a very strange name. I am Mr. Domiano, head of the Funtom toy factory in India," he said,eyeing my figure appreciatively It made this dress seem even more scratchy. "Speaking of which! The progress we've been making with the east Indian factory is quite astonishing. We already have the making of top-notch staff."

"Bewitched of the eyes of the dead," Ciel said, entering his all doom and gloom state, "What terrible luck. It appears I loose a turn."

I was slightly confused for a moment before realizing he was talking about the game.

"Right now is the perfect time," Mr. Domiano continued, "we should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor forc-"

"Go on," Ciel said, leaning back and closing his eyes, "it's your turn."

I just knew that Ciel had to have some idea of what this guy was up to, so I really couldn't hold back the smile of the geniousness of Ciel.

Mr. Domiano seemed to have noticed. "Miss Nini, you are a truly exotic and foreign beauty. Where are you from?"

"Aus-" I began out of habit, but then I realized that Australia had only just been discovered and England had sent over their convicts there, so I couldn't really say I'm from Australia, now could I? "I'm not sure," I said instead. Ciel raised an eyebrow at my change in response, "I have a slight case of amnesia. Earl Phantomhive has agreed to let me stay here and work until I can find a way home."

Mr. Domiano seemed enchanted by my response. "I'm sure it was a beautiful country."

I nodded, "I know it was beautiful, but that is all."

"Mr. Domiano," Ciel said, impatient, "please take your turn."

"Oh, yes, I just spin this, then," Mr. Domiano said, leaning forward and taking his turn, "okay, then, five spaces. Now what I wanted to ask you."

Everything seemed to turn darker in the room. Or at least for me considering I knew exactly how this would turn out.

"Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support the expansion. I believe it would be quite a profitable adventure for you, My lord," Mr. Domiano added for good measure, "and I would consider it an honor to help expand the funtom company-"

"Loose a leg in the enchanted forrest," Ciel stated, completely ignoring what Mr. Domiano had to say.

"Huh?"

"And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel stated.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Domiano spinning the spinner again. It landed on six. "Right, I move six."

As Mr. Domiano was about to move, Ciel stopped him, "you don't. That's three."

"What? But-"

"You lost a leg if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces."

"Oh my!" Mr. Domiano moved only three spaces, chuckling, "this is a gruesome board-game isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again," Ciel said, all doom and gloom again. He reached across the table and snatched the spinner from Mr. Domiano's hand.

"Your body is burnt by raging flames," Ciel read.

Mr. Domiano looked disturbed, wriggling around in his seat. This was all a very amusing sight for me, although I could tell that everyone had once again forgotten my presence. "Now then, about the contract..."

"Before we discuss that, we must finish the game."

"Ah yes, I do have another appointment so perhaps we could-"

"Children can be very demanding about their games," Ciel stated, looking Mr. Domiano in the eye, "surely you wouldn't want me to get upset."

"No... no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone."

Wrong move. I stepped forward as Mr. Domiano left the room and Sebastian entered. "Can I help? Please? I really wanna help!" I begged, jumping up and down. I felt so evil right now, knowing what was to come. "Oh and can I try that Italian tea?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question my knowledge of what particular tea was served.

"Italian tea?" Ciel asked bringing a cup to his lips. His face scrunched up, it's terribly weak."

"Is it not to your satisfaction, My Lord?" Sebastian asked as I took one and took a sip.

"No, it is not," Ciel said, his face darkening. Sebastian mirrored him.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about," I said, taking another sip, "It tastes fine to me."

"You wanted to help, Nini?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded.

"Then follow me."

* * *

I waited around the corner, listening to what Mr. Domiano was saying, recording everything on my iPhone.

"Yes, I have been baby-sitting this child Earl. I have already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now," he said to whomever was on the other side of the phone. It was a shockingly large phone, one I was certain I wouldn't be able to use no matter what happened.

"Employees? Who cares about the-" he was cut off as a face appearing the doorway. It was bodyless and looked like a mask, but I knew it was just another of Sebastian's tricks. But it sure scared Mr. Domiano.

When it disappeared, he brought the phone back to his ear. "Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it will be easy. Please, he's only a child."

I smirked, hitting stop and walked off, knowing that this was the end of the conversation anyway.  
I followed him out of the room. My maids dress had been stained with blood. I wasn't sure when Sebastian had gotten it, but he maid my dress seem like I was bleeding from a wound in my chest and stomach and I was shoeless. I dripped down the skirt of the dress as I followed him.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs while he walked up them and stopped at the top. He froze and turned, looking up at the picture frame where another one of Sebastian's faces appeared. He wiped a hand over his eyes and looked again. It had vanished.

"Impossible," I heard him whisper, "I'm seeing things."

I smirked, following him up the stairs.

_"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."_

Mr. Domiano seemed to remember that line that Ciel had ever so creepily whispered and jumped slightly. "No, that's ridiculous."

I followed him down the corridor as he opened a door. I remembered that Ciel was not longer in there as he closed it. He began checking all the other doors too, not once turning to realizing I was following him.

"This manor is like a giant maze. I can't find the drawing room."

_"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."_

Okay, kinda creepy Ciel. Even I heard that one.

Then he turned and noticing I was standing behind him. I did my best to look like a zombie. My hair was falling out and my hands were limp at my sides. I took three steps towards him, staring at him with my fogged gaze to make it look like I wasn't present inside my body anymore.

"Ah! Stay away from me!" He screamed, running in the opposite direction. That's when I noticed Sebastian had been standing behind me looking evil too.

As Mr. Domiano ran down the hallways, Ciel's voice echoed again.

_"You loose one turn."_

Then Mr. Domiano's scream was heard. He was now out of my sight and I rushed to catch up to him without him seeing me.

I came around the corner as I saw MeyRin running off, screaming, "His right leg!"

I walked creepily over to him as MeyRin disappeared. It was true, his right leg seemed to have been twisted around in a circle several times. He was withering and screaming in pain.

Gross, Sebastian, only a true demon could do something like that.

_"And now loose one leg in the enchanted Forrest."_

He looked to his left and noticed me standing there with an evil grin on my face. He jumped again, and began crawling off in the other direction. "No.. no... no..!"

Then Sebastian appeared before him. I walked past the man who looked up at Sebastian and I stood dutifully just behind Sebastian. "Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full phantomhive treatment yet. We still have desert to serve."

Then he began crawling away in a desperate attempt to escape as Sebastian and I followed him. I was immensely enjoying this, even though I was covered in drying blood.

"You've lost a leg, remember?" Sebastian said cockily, "Now you can only move half the number of spaces." It was true, he was moving rather slowly. "So why not relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

The man tried moving faster, but it wasn't working, so he opened a door and wen't through it.  
Then I could hear his voice on the other side of the door. "Is this a cupboard?" I heard the sound of a metal door opening and resisted the urge to spew.

Sebastian opened the door just as the metal door inside the room closed, and we walked in.  
"Damn, these are really tight quarters " Mr. Domiano voice sounded from inside the metal box in the middle of the room. Anyone who has watched 'SAW' knows what that was.

"What's this?" his voice whispered. "Smells like sugar."

Then Sebastian turned it on, opening the slot on the side of it. our faces popped through the gap.

"What an impatient guest we have," I said.

"Indeed, he couldn't even restrain himself until desert was out of the oven," Sebastian agreed.

"A... AN OVEN!" the man screamed from inside the old fashioned metal box. "NO! OPEN UP! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs," Sebastian said, standing up and pulling me away as well. I looked at him curiously, knowing that Mr. Domiano could see through the window in the side. "There's plum pudding, minced cream pie, and there are many traditional deserts in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty."

As the man screamed again, Sebastian lent over and closed the hatch on the window.

_"Your body is burnt by raging flames."_

The scream that emerged from the oven as Sebastian and I left the room was indeed very loud.  
As we walked past the servants, Sebastian offered them some Lemon Mirange Pie, which the so gratefully accepted. They didn't even question the blood on my clothes.

"Oh yes," Sebastian said, turning as we walked away, "and bard, when a workman comes by tomorrow, tell him we'll need our desert oven thoroughly cleaned."

When we reached Ciel's office, we went inside, immediately I went over to his window and looked out to the path. I saw a shadow of a man hobbling along, dragging a limp leg behind him.

"I hope he enjoyed his stay," Sebastian smirked from behind me.

"Now," I said, turning around, "can someone please get all this blood off of me?"

* * *

I stood in the bathroom with a large bath in front of me. Sebastian had just finished prying the bloodied maids dress off of me and I now stood in my bloodied light blue underwear- the same ones as before.

"You require undergarments as well, it seems. As intriguing as the ones you are currently in are, I do not think these are appropriate. I shall fetch you some different ones," Sebastian said, folding the dress and heading out of the room.

"What! No! I have some more in my suitca- Hey! What do you mean as intriguing as these ones are, you pervert!" I said, pulling open the door and glancing down the hallways. He disappeared and no-one was in sight.

Oh well.

I went back in and began stripping myself of my undies before Sebastian could return. I dropped them on the floor and climbed into the bathtub and sunk into the bubbles.

"Here you are, Miss Nini," Sebastian said as he walked into the room. "Oh, you've already undressed. I have here some undergarments and sleepwear."

There was no way I was wearing 19th century 'undergarments'. "Sebastian, could you be a darl and go get me my suitcase?"

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is what I have not satisfactory for you?"

"Is what your holding supposed to turn me into a proper lady? Come on Sebastian, it's not like anyone besides you, Ciel and the servants and Tanaka are ever going to see me in it anyway. I have my own Sleepwear."

He sighed. "Very well, you make a valid point. However day clothes are something you must allow us to decide on. You cannot wear your clothes from the 21st century."

My face paled. "Do I have to wear a corset?"

Sebastian smiled.

"NO! I already have my own corset! I swear I brought one in my suitcase and it's fitted for me and it's much better than the ones from the 19th century, please! Just till I get used to them! I've never had to wear it before!"

Sebastian sighed. "I'm sure we could make it work. Do you require anymore assistance? I assume you know how to bath yourself."

"Yep. And I also know how to dress, unlike Ciel. So leave and let me bath in privacy."

Sebastian left just as I asked and I lent over the side to my suitcase he left on the ground. With a bubble coated hand, I opened it and brought out my toiletries bag and grabbed my shampoo.

* * *

I climbed into my bed.

Ciel had set up the room opposite his for me in case I needed him during the night and I was thankful because these rooms were big and scary.

The bed however was very soft and comfortable.

I snuggled deep down and thought about home. How was I supposed to get home? I bet all my money that my aunt and cousin were freaking out because I wasn't there. Or they could have been relieved that I was stolen or something.

Nobody at home cared at me anyway.

I felt myself drifting to sleep. Today had been so tiring and I intended to spend a lot of my time tomorrow reading the manga to try and know what was going to happen. I wondered if it was very different.

And those were my last thoughts until I fell into the darkness.

_"You stupid slut! Where are you! Come out!" my mothers voice echoed through the house. I switched off all my lights and climbed into my bed. There was less of a chance of her doing anything if I was asleep._

_Those drugs really messed with her brain._

_I heard her steps coming up the staircase. "Oi! Sharnine! Come out of there you little bitch!"_

_I went further under the blankets and close my eyes as the door opened._

_"There you are! Mummy found you..."_

_Before I could do anything, I felt something smash over my head and I could feel the blood dripping down my face as I faded out into nothing._

I woke with a start, sitting up. The room was dark and scary and I could feel tears streaming down my face. I wasn't one to thrash around and scream in my nightmares so I knew there was no way I had woken anyone.

But right now I wished I had. I needed someone.

I needed someone to tell me everything was alright.

I needed someone to hold me.

I climbed over the side of the bed. I was wearing bright red lingerie underwear under a large white shirt I wore to bed and pink night shorts. My hair was down and slightly knotted.

I stumbled over to the big door and opened it. Then I remembered that Ciel was in the room opposite me.

In a flash I was opening his and going into his room. I ventured into the dark and in the rough direction I knew his bed was as my eyes adjusted to his room which was slightly darker than mine.

When I could see him on his bed, I stopped, standing over him. He looked so peaceful sleeping there.

I really didn't want to wake him from the only time of day that he could have some peace of mind, so I climbed in next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, Ciel," I whispered, closing my eyes just as he shifted to support my weight in his dreams.

* * *

**Aaww a cute ending hehehhe how did you like it? this was based around the first episode of the anime and manga but I noticed that the man who had the meal in the manga wasn't the same man in the anime so I used the manga man for the meal and the anime man for the torture considering the torture never happened in the manga.**

**hehehe **

**did you like it?**

**Please leave a review (they make me upload faster)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heheheh i can't select a favourite review yet because I still haven't gotten any know ones which is rather depressing because these chapters can take up to 4 hours to write because I have to mold the manga, anime and a new character into everything and it's tiring!**

**Anyway..**

**read onwards my minions!**

* * *

"Oh, and will you look at that," said the voice that cause me to stir. "I never expected the master to be the type to let a lady into his bed at night. How scandalous."

"Huh?" I mumbled, moving slightly to lift my arm to eyes and rub them. Something to the side of me stirred.

"Sebastian... what time is it?" the boy beside me said. I looked at him in confusion. Why was he in my bed?

Then everything from last night came back to me. "Oh yeah," I said, looking at Ciel. He wasn't wearing an eye patch and he didn't seem like he wanted to wake up.

"It is 7 o'clock, Young Master. For today's breakfast I have prepared scones and earl grey tea. Would you prefer a siding of Jam or would you rather cream, Miss Nini?"

"Scones?" Oh I've had scones before. I usually ate them with a pile of cream. I loved cream. "Cream, please Sebastian."

Ciel opened his eyes at the sound of my voice and jerked backwards. "What on earth are you doing in here, Miss Nini?" The poor boy had the most adorable blush covering his cheeks.

"Me? Oh I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I came in here and you looked so adorable I couldn't wake you up so I just went to sleep in here next to you," I explained with a smile.

With a yawn, I climbed out of the bed and did a big strength and then leaned down to touch my toes.  
Ciel decided to say nothing more about the incident and get out of bed as well. I walked over to the cart that Sebastian had pushed in and eyed the scones. They looked perfectly cooked and the bowl of cream look delicious too.

I couldn't help myself.

I picked up one of the scones and the bowl of cream and poured some of the cream on top, before licking my lips and taking a bite out of it. "OMFG this is heavenly... Jesus, I love you..." I took another bite, moaning in pleasure, "this isn't a scone, it's a gift from God. That's the only explanation... wow..."  
"Enjoying yourself?" A very angry looking Sebastian said.

I turned around and gave him my most innocent I-wasn't-me-I-didn't-do-anything-you're-jumping-to-conclusions face I could manage.

"What does OMFG mean?" Ciel asked, taking a sip of his tea. He was back in his bed and his eye patch was back on.

"Oh, My Fucking God," I said, picking up another scone and dripping cream all over it.

Before I could take another bite, I heard Sebastian chuckle. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Sebastian Michaelis chukled. But I supposed that would be rather funny for a demon.

"I'm curious to see how the 21st century is, Miss Nini, can you tell us more?" he asked.  
I took another bite of the scone with a thoughtful expression. "If I did that, then wouldn't that be messing up time and stuff?"

When I got no answer, I decided it didn't matter and decided I would just tell them anyway. "The future is like... very different... we all drive cars and you might see a carriage once in a blue moon on TV and everyone has like a computer and my Prime Minister is a female and the President of the United States of America is a black man and the British Prince married a regular lady... but I think she was like, rich or something, and most of us can't live without Facebook or Music or something..."

"Wait," Ciel said, his eyebrows drawing together, "a woman runs a country?"

I nodded. "Yeah it was the peoples' choice. So was the black man who runs America."

Ciel paled. "I can certainly see how that's different. I don't think I want to know what Facebook is."  
I laughed.

"I'm curious as to what type of music your people listen to, Miss Nini. You were singing a very... different song when you arrived," Sebastian said.

Then it occurred to me that my iPad probably needed charging. My face paled. "Do you guys happen to have this thing called an electrical plug?" (A/N Okay I know that these weren't invented until like 1902, but it's necessary for the story so let's just say that they're very very rare okay and only the rich people have them.)

Ciel nodded. "There's one over in the corner. I don't see the need for them, though, I think it was a waste of money considering there is barely anything that uses electricity anyway."

I gaped at him. He just told a girl from the 21st century that electricity was pointless. "Oh, hell to the no."

He rose an eyebrow at the strange accent I put on while I said that. "Do you have something that needs an electrical plug, Miss Nini?"

I nodded, "duh!"

"Duh?"

"I guess duh is like a sarcastic yes. It was invented early 20th century, I think."

I didn't want to waste any more time, so I ran out of the door and into my room. I grabbed my iPad which I had put back into my suitcase and grabbed the charger. I ran back into the room and plugged it in. I sighed in relief when it turned on. (A/N I'm pretty sure a device like that in a time like that would cause a black out for every single switch in the country lol, but it doesn't here, okay?)

"Alright... music, music, music..."

I found my music file and scrolled down for a song they might like. I giggled when I passed bands like Ke$ha and Eminem. I settled on Adele Set Fire to Rain and clicked play.

The sound of a piano playing filled the room as I said, "this is called Set Fire to the Rain by Adele." It had the lyrics on the screen so I turned to screen around to they could read it while listening:

_I let it fall, my heart_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cry_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When laying with you_  
_I could stay there, close my eyes_  
_Feel you here, forever_  
_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_  
_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that_  
_That was the last time, the last time_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_  
_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when it's already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Let it burn while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Where I felt somethin' die_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_  
_Let it burn, oh_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

Ciel finished his last drop of tea and closed his eyes. "I liked that song," he said, shocking me. I hadn't expected him to say that...

"May I ask what song you were singing when I found you, Miss Nini?" Sebastian asked.

"You can," I said, laughing as I flicked through my list of songs and found Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young. I got up and started dancing the typical 21st Century dance style.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. _  
_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. _  
_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_  
_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_  
_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
_I always shock with the things I say_  
_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_  
_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_  
_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_  
_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_  
_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_  
_Can't change I am_  
_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

All I could say was that at the end of the performance Ciel was blushing bright red and Sebastian was smirking.

Hehehe.

"Sweetheart you're so innocent," I said to Ciel, giggling.

"That'll be quite enough of those songs, Miss Nini," Sebastian said, "I'm rather curious now about how the world will be in the future for a demon like me."

I laughed again. "Let me just say, Oh perfectly sexy demon, a lot of the girls have absolutely no shame and are lot more willing for paranormal things to enter their lives. However you'll probably be caught or something and questioned as to why you haven't aged a bit in the last fifty years."

Sebastian frowned. "That does sound troublesome."

I nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to go get changed and brush my teeth and stuff like that."

But It was Ciel who stopped me. "Not so fast, Miss Nini.

"Huh?" Then everything that happened yesterday came back to me. To tell you the truth, as long as they didn't make me wear any of their undergarments, I didn't mind wearing the actual dresses as long as I could wear my own corset. "Oh yeah. Let me grab my corset."

I hurried into my room and opened the suitcase. I knew there was no point in trying to run from the corset, I would eventually have to put one on and I'd much rather wear one that was designed in the 21st century because they were good quality and didn't kill your insides as much.

I pulled out the corset. It was a dark grey color and didn't have cups for my boobs. It was nowhere near as small as the normal ones, but still, it was a good one that I could wear and they wouldn't be able to say that I wasn't wearing a corset.

I walked back into Ciel's room to see Sebastian finish tying the ribbon around Ciels' neck. He was certainly quick at changing.

"I have it," I said, holding it up.

Sebastian saw it and smiled. "It's a good size for you, Miss Nini. It's not too small but it's small enough to pass. Do you wish my assistance to change?"

Well what did he think? He thought that I could just slip into a Victorian Era dress without any assistance at all?

He took my expansion as a positive and walked over to me. Before he could take me anywhere, I took off the large white shirt I was in and little pink shorts, standing there in all my red lingerie glory.

Ciel stuttered spinning around to face the wall, his eyes screwed shut.

Sebastian was standing there, eyes wide. "Miss, you really shouldn't strip in front of my masters' innocent eyes."

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel growled, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I don't care if he sees me like this," I said, "we live in the same place so he'll just have to get used to see girly things."

Sebastian smirked. "If you say so, Miss Nini. Now turn around."

Thankfully this corset wasn't made with strings you were supposed to tie, but with little hooks to hold it together, not allowing Sebastian any room to squeeze it tighter, which I thanked the heavens for.  
The corset wasn't exactly comfortable but I knew they could get a lot tighter so I wasn't complaining.

"One of my mothers dresses will fit her for now, Sebastian," Ciel said from the corner he was still facing.

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said before disappearing for a short moment. There was silence until he returned. He was holding a redish pink dress that had dark brown frills. It was fairly beautiful but it wasn't really my taste despite the colours I'd chosen for my hair.

Sebastian put it on me and tightened it at the back. It was slightly too big for me but it would do for today.

"I will put your hair up, as well," Sebastian said, taking it and pinning it up in several places. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I looked passable. It was obvious the dress wasn't mine. The only thing left was-

"Your shoes," Sebastian said, bending down to place black heels at my feet.

Oh no. There was no way I was going to walk around in heels all day. "I'll wear my slippers thanks."  
Before Sebastian or Ciel could question me, I stormed out of there and into my own room and straight to my suitcase. I flipped it open and pulled out my converses. They were the ones styled like boots, they were just normal converses that were a light blue. They fit snuggly and I walked back into Ciel's room.

Their gazes instantly went to my feet but the long dress wouldn't allow them to see the shoes.

"I can't see them," Ciel stated.

"And what you don't know won't kill you," I retorted.

At that moment, Sebastian flipped open his pocket watch and said, "Young Master, Miss Nini, we will have guests arriving in fifteen minutes."

"Ah, yes, thank you Sebastian," Ciel said sipping some more tea. Seriously, it's like that kid lives off tea.

And then I remembered that today was the day that the servants were going to try and catch the rats.

For my own safety, I decided to just leave them be and stick with Ciel today.

* * *

"Look! There's another one! Catch it!" The servants voices echoed down the halls.

"There's quite a commotion going on out there," said a tall man I recognized but couldn't name, "it seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well."

I was standing behind the chair that Ciel was seated at. I was told to behave, but I really wanted to play pool and so I did. But apparently they didn't call it pool at all back in those days so it was difficult for an Australian girl like me to call it Billiards, even though I knew that was it's proper name.

"Your turn, Miss Nini," Ciel said, resting in his chair.

I smiled and walked up to the pool table, bending over to line up the stick with the white ball, only half conscious that I was giving Lau a very good view of my breasts.

Lau being Lau, he didn't complain.

I took my shot, successfully getting a single ball to fall into the net. I did a mental happy dance.  
And then a man who looked strangely familiar stepped up. He had black hair and a scar runing across his face.

"How long are you going to let those filthy vermin run wild? Someone really should take care of them, don't you think?" a fat man sitting in the corner eating a sandwich asked.

"And someone will," Lau said, Ran-Mao was seated on his lap, her mini-dress was even shorter than the shorts I was wearing to bed. "He's just waiting for the opportune moment."

Then Madame Red lifted her head, "Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass," Ciel said, raising his head to speak just as I lent on the side of his big red chair. I held the pool stick thingy vertically in front of me. No-one had really questioned my being here when Ciel had explained to them I had amnesia. "It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss."

The tall man spoke again. "That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?"

"Any time you like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and only I hold the key to the storehouse." I noticed the scowl on the scar-faced man.

The scar-faced man hit the ball, knocking two balls but only one went in.

"Even so," Ciel continued, "locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

"You're a vulture," The tall man said.

"Sir Randell," Ciel growled, "I'd be careful how you smear my family name."

"Ha. You're in trouble now, Randell," the scar-faced man said, "what next, Lord Phantomhive?"

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel said, rising from his chair. I followed him as he walked to the table.

Be paused by the tall man and I stopped a step behind him. "How soon can you secure the payment?" He asked.

"Tonight," the tall man -Sir Randall- said, "I'll have it ready by then."

Ciel continued and I followed. I could feel the gazes on my back as we walked, they were probably wondering why I was following Ciel, but Sebastian had told me to stay near Ciel and where he went I went.

"Then I'll send a carriage for you later," Ciel said, sitting up onto the pool table. I always thought he looked so hot for a 12-13 year old boy when he did that. He twisted around and lined up his stick. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?"

The fat man decided to sit up. "You passed you turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?"

"Naturally," was Ciel's cocky reply.

"Careful or your greed will undo you," Sir Randell said with a scowl.

With a smirk, Ciel took his shot. We all watched in amazement as the balled flew across the table, hitting two unsuspecting balls and flying into the net followed by the last eight ball.

"Am I undone?" Ciel questioned.

* * *

Ciel and I had just left the room and everyone was still in the room chatting. My shoulders visibly deflated. "Oh, my God it's so hard for a 21st Century girl to act all posh with your proper English and cocky messages between the lines. You were talking about the drugs Sir. Louis gave you in that gift, weren't you?"

Ciel smirked. "You're smart, but I guess you do know pretty much everything about my life. That's something I believe I'll have trouble getting used to. And yes, we were. We're trying to capture some Italian drug traders."

We passed Sebastian who had a very delicious looking desert on a tray. "Young Master, I have prepared desert for the guests. Are you going to join them?"

Ciel sighed. I could tell he was tired. He was twelve after all. "No. Bring it to my study later."  
"Would you like some yet, Miss Nini?"

I shook my head. I really didn't feel like eating anything right now. "I'll have some later with Ciel."  
Ciel flinched at the use of his name being used so freely. "Very well, Miss Nini. I'll be with you in one moment."

We reached Ciel's study and entered.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he said, sighing.

"I know right, some people can be way too talkative and my brain feels like it's been on overdrive trying to understand your funny way of speaking to those people," I complained. "I need some Aspirin."  
"You rely too much on As-mmph" Ciels voice was cut off as our faces were smothered in a wet cloth with a potent smell.

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that small fact.

* * *

"The policemen of England's Underworld, one of the Nobles who have done the Royal family's dirty work for generations," was the voice that I woke up to, "the Queens' guard dog. Tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her.

I heard a click.

"Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"  
My eyes opened and I noticed that the man before us was the scar-faced man with black hair. See, I knew there was something fishy about him.

"I thought it would be you," Ciel said. I looked over to him, trying to sit up. I was currently lying on my side with my hands chained behind my back. Not at all comfortable. "You shame your family."

"Come now, the little Lord Phantomhive, do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here?"

Mafia? OMG I get to meet a Mafia? I wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited because of their badassness. I settled with scared since I was tied up.

"You Englishmen have nothing but tea on those small brains."

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Ciel's horror stricken face glanced at me. I would place my bets that he had really been hoping on me staying unconscious for a bit longer. "Seriously, that was good. Tea? I guess they do drink a lot of tea. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Whatever, you pathetic _puttana_." I had brushed up on my Italian swear words enough to know what that meant. Seriously, what is with all the olden day men and calling me a whore?! I am not a whore!

"You Englishmen make it so hard for us to penetrate those small minds of yours. So we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade..."

"The pharmacy has listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queens orders." Ciel looked up at the man. "And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

The man groaned, "this is why I hate all you Englishmen The Queen this, the queen that! You're all a bunch of Mamaa's boys! You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than rest of us. But in the end we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

I sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You're all a bunch of idiots who have absolutely no respect for anything and to tell you the truth- Ah!"

The man kicked me in the side, sending me rolling backwards into the wall. I didn't let him see the tear roll down my face from the pain. A womans insides were a lot more delicate than a males.

"I've left orders about your keep. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the Authorities get it." Ciel smiled lightly. "I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."

"Oh yeah," the man said, rising to stand. He pointed the gun at my head an I gasped. Ciel tried to not show any emotion by the action either. "You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at you estate. Where's the keep? Don't make me wait or I'll shoot your precious lamb."

Lamb? When did I become a lamb? Oh please don't tell me that because I was forced to follow Ciel everyone for one day that everyone had started referring to me as the Earl Phantomhive's lamb! "I'm not a lamb!"

"Shut up _puttana_!"

"I'm not a whore, either!" I screamed, getting ready to seriously injure this guy. Although moving while I had a gun to my head wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Spit it out soon, Earl, or you servants will start dying one by one!"

Despite the situation I was in, the 12 year old Earl simply turned his head to the side and smiled slyly at the man. "Oh I think they'll be alright. But you'd better know your lapdogs know how to fetch."

There was a dead silence before the man lifted the gun from my. I didn't have time to sigh in relief before the man brought his boot across Ciel's cheek. He landed on his side beside me.

Suddenly, the man dropped his cigar and picked up a phone.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over." He slammed the phone down and grinned at us. "Soon your servants are going to be picked off one by one, their brains splattered across the ground!"

The mans' sadistic laughter echoed around the room.

"You're sick." I said, disgusted.

The man was about to retort, but he picked up the phone again when it rung. There was a small silence before he burst out in anger, "what do you mean 'you missed'?

I smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen to the people on the other side of the phone.

"You are complete idiots! I never should have hired scum like you! Just get back here!"

More silence.

"Aw, what's wrong?" the scar-faced man teased, "you little girls see a bear in the woods?"

A loud scream erupted from the phone.

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me!"

More silence.

"That's it! I've had enough of your games, already!"

An even louder scream from the other end of the phone. I smirked.

"Ah-ah... hello...? What happened...?"

Ciel smirked and let out a breathy chuckle. "That's too bad," he said, "sounds like your little game of fetch is over."

"Did it really ever begin?" I asked, taking on the same air of superiority as Ciel, "were we not certain of who was going to win beforehand?" Wow, I could really pull of this British thing...

The man growled before walking over to us and beginning to kick us in the stomach and head and wherever else he could reach. I winced as I felt over blow, Ciel's or mine. A twelve year old boy and a fifteen year old girl should not have to go through these sorts of things.

He picked up the phone again and screamed into it, "if you do not answer right now I swear I will kill you!... who's this?"

A silence in which his eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"Woof!" Ciel said, rather loudly. He barked like a dog, lol.

"Baa!" I called too, might as well take on the roll of the little lamb, then. Besides, if I meowed like a cat Sebastian wouldn't like that. He believes that all cats are by far above the human race.

"Very good, Young Master, Miss Nini," Sebastians voice could be heard from the phone, "I will come to get you both momentarily."

The man slammed down the phone. "Listen! Secure the place! The Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Not a single rat can get through!"

A few seconds of silence before the sound of gunshots, then another silence soon accompanied by more gunshots. Then a long silence. I grinned.

"See- that's what happens when you- hey! What are you grinning about?" Then footsteps were heard in distance. The man froze, turning around and pointing the gun at the door.

Then the doors opened to reveal a perfect-as-always Sebastian.

"I have come to retrieve my Master and Miss Nini," He bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian!" I called, grinning.

Scarface scoffed. "Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant, not some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you, anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler."

"No, Sir," Sebastian begun, "you see I am simply one hell of butler. I promise."

"Ya sure?" Scarface growled, "It does not matter, anyway. I have no intention of fighting you. Not yet, anyway."

He reached down and grabbed Ciel by the hair.

"Hey! Let him go!" I screamed rolling around and trying to get up. But I soon gave up and resumed watching Sebastian do what A demon butler's gotta do.

Scarface pressed the gun to Ciel's head. "But you better have what I asked for."

"Yes, I do," Sebastian answered, pulling something from his tailcoat. "It's right here."

At that exact moment, before I could remember it was about to happen and warn him, he was shot through the head.

I watched, the only one in the room who didn't react at all as he fell the ground with lots of bullets piercing his body.

Scarface started chuckling, but I soon joined him, much quieter. "Oh sorry, Dandy," Scarface said, "I really am. This round is mine. There was no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, Lord of the Games, without a trump card hid. I damaged the good a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll both fetch a pretty price even in this condition."

The man foolishly removed the eye-patch from Ciel's eye.

"Don't worry. You have so many enemies I doubt you'd be alive for that much longer."

OH MY GOD IT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! My inner fangirl scream and I grinned so largely, studying Sebastians unmoving body.

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around," Ciel said, "how much longer are you planning to play dead?"  
"Not long," Sebastian replied, his fingers moving before he stood up without moving a bone. It looked really creepy actually.

"But how- how are you- you just-"

The men who had shot Sebastian stepped back, cowering in fear.

"Guns today are so much more efficient then they used to be," Sebastian said, sounding tired, "they can shoot so many more bullets now."

As his head came forward, he spat the bloodied bullets into his hand, staining his glove.  
"Perhaps you'd like these back?"

"W-what are you doing!? Kill him!" Scarface cried. But before the gunman could do anything Sebastian had thrown the bullets at such blinding speeds straight through their hearts.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, grabbing his tailcoat, "what an awful this to do to a perfectly good tailcoat."

"You could have avoided that," Ciel stated, "idiot."

"Master, how unfortunate," Sebastian said, "they don't seem to have taken very good care of you. You're all bloodied. And Miss Nini, what on earth is a Lady doing lying on the floor? Such a marvelous specimen, too!"

Sebastian started walking forward.

"No!" Scarface cried, "Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"Master! You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that," Sebastian said, "but then again I guess that's appropriate."

"Can we move this along?" Ciel said, sounding bored.

"Ah! Ciel!" I whined, "But this is just getting good!"

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you."

"Well, then, are you saying you want to break the contract?"

"Like that'd ever happen," I scoffed.

"No, of course not," Sebastian stated, proving me point. "Nothing has changed, I remain your faithful servant."

"What the heck kind of nonsense are you three talking about!?" Poor Scarface.

"Master... you know what you have to do. Now just say the words."

"This is an order!" Ciel's eyes begun to glow, "Save us now!"

The gun was fired but Ciel was unharmed. Scarface gaped as Ciel turned his head and stared at him.

"What the- but that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?"Sebastian stood behind us, holding a single bullet between his forefinger and thumb. "Here, let me give it back to you."

Then Sebastian dropped the bullet into the mans jacket as the arm that was holding Ciel was pulled away by an invisible force and begun to twist. He fell to the floor, withering in pain.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and freed him from his chains before doing the same to me.

"I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time as the last one," Ciel sighed.

"No-no wait," the man said, "work for me! Be my body guard and I'll pay you ten times the amount that the brat is paying you!"

"yeah," I snorted, standing up and dusting off the lovely dress, "I'd really like to see that happen."

I closed my eyes as Sebastian turns to finish off the man.

* * *

We arrived back at the Phantomhive manor. I was riding piggy back on Sebastian and Ciel was being carried bridal style.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

"You're awake, young master?"

Before he had a chance to answer we were bombarded by the servants, asking where we'd been. Neither of us had enough energy to answer. So Sebastian explained where'd we'd been. However the servants didn't seem interested.

Then they were staring at us.

"What? What are you staring at? Do you not believe us?" Ciel asked.

"Oh no,"Finny said,

"We do," Meyrin.

"It's just you look so cute!"

"Being held as a baby, my Lord!"

A blush covered Ciel's face and he froze. "PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Sebastian obliged.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

I laughed, "but it's so true, Ciel!" I climbed off the back of Sebastian. "Actually you looked like you were being carried like a bride!"

I laughed as the Servants sulked.

"Master," Sebastian's voice from behind us, "I'm so terribly sorry. I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame..."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next as the servants and Ciel looked at him curiously.

"Dinner is not ready."

* * *

**Ahahhaa I'm not even kidding you that's my favourite line in the whole thing...**

**sigh**

**how did i do? Am I doing okay?**

**I've barely gotten any reviews at all so I don't know if i should continue or just stop and delete this story while i'm ahead...**

**Anyway...**

**please please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**haha another chapter, I'm simply legendary.**

**If you haven't worked it out yet or if you have and it's bugging you... I'm Australian so I may say some words differently to how you write them... just bare with me, okay?**

**okay, my favourite review for the last chapter was...**

KrisMaria97

geez, you update fast for this much in one chapter. it's a new record!  
as usual, this is going along perfectly. I love how you're combining the manga and anime into one thing. but seeing as how the anime just ends and the manga is on-going, it'll be interesting to see what you're planning for the future. :]

**You people are so kind!**

**thank you so much**

* * *

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like , _  
_got my glasses, I'm out the door,_  
_Gonna hit this city,"_

"Shut the hell up, Kesha," I groaned, turning over. I had set my alarm clock for 6:30am. Yeah, I think I may be a little insane.

_"Before I leave, brush my teeth,_  
_with a bottle of Jack,_  
_cause when I leave for the nigh-"_

Her annoying voice was cut off but me pressing the red button on the screen of my iPhone. "Thank God."

I rolled over and did a weird stretch in my bed before sitting up and climbing out. I was still wearing my pyjamas which were the same as the ones I had worn the night before.

"Miss Nini?" Sebastians voice sounded through the door as he knocked politely. He then entered before I could answer. "Are you alright?"

I yawned and nodded. "I just put on Kesha for my alarm because I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep while her voice is in my room."

Sebastian raised one perfect eyebrow. I wasn't going to try it, Sebastian was one sexy beast- no pun intended. "Well, then, do you require my assistance? I have yet to prepare some scones for-"  
"I'll be fine, Sebastian," I answered. "Just show me where the kitchen is. I want to make something myself."

Sebastian blinked. "Very well then, Miss Nini, please follow me.'

I grabbed a hairtie from my bag and quickly flipped by head upside-down and put it into one of those buns that you always see girls wearing in the 21st century.

"That is a rather interesting hairstyle," Sebastian commented. "I'm not sure if I like it or not. It looks messy but it seems efficient and easy to do."

I grinned at him, "in the 21st century this style is very popular for girls because of that."

Sebastian gave a slight nod before leading me to the kitchen.

I'll have to admit that it's better than I'd have expected for the 19th century. It was larger than my kitchen at home and it seemed like it didn't want to kill me with all these tools I had no idea what they were.

Actually, I found myself familiar with a lot of them. But really... they hadn't even invented a gas oven yet and I felt that gas ovens were too old for me to figure out how to use.

"Good morning, everyone," Sebastian said.

Everyone? huh? Then I noticed that the servants were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Jesus Christ, how early did they wake up?

"It's time to start work."

"We understand!" They cheered, standing to attention.

Sebastian scowled, "if you understand, then get to work!"

I decided to just not worry about all that and wonder over to the pantry. "Sebastian do you have cereal?" I asked, looking around.

"Yes, we do. Do you want me to get you a bowl?" He said. His tailcoat was off and his sleeves were rolled up.

I could see his muscles flexing as he reached into the pantry and brought out a tin what seemed to be full of cereal. I quickly snapped out of it. I couldn't turn into a pervert for a demon, no matter how attractive he was.

He poured the contents into a bowl and filled it with fresh milk before handing me a spoon to eat it with.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said, eating quickly.

Half an hour passed and Sebastian had prepared scones from scratch and was getting to wake Ciel up. I decided that I was going to follow him.

And that's how I found myself with my face just inches away from his, my eyes wide.

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian said, opening the curtains, "it's time to wake up."

Ciel's eyes opened slowly, his hand rising to wipe his eyes, but instead they bumped my chin. His eyes opened quickly. "Ahh!" He sat up, knocking his head against mine, our lips grazing slightly.

I my body stood up out of reflex and I rubbed my head. "Ow, fuck, Ciel, you have a hard head," I complained, rubbing it.

"Language," Sebastian reminded sternly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault!" Ciel cried, his hand at his own head and his face bright red, "you were the one who had your head right in my face!"

"Poopie."

"Huh?"

"It means 'deal with it.'" Ciel scowled.

He paused, looking up, "is it Assam today?"

Assam? huh? What's Assam?"

"You are very adept young master," Sebastian said, pouring the tea. "I heard that in Assam quality tea leaves were being made so I brought them locally."

Oh, of course it was tea.

"By the way," Ciel begun, drawing our attention to him as he took a sip from the tea, "the kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited here."

Kids? Orphanage? Count Barton? Must be a manga thing...

Sebastian moved to dress Ciel. "That's a good idea," Sebastian said while I agreed with a nod, "when will it happen?"

"Tomorrow."

Sebastian and I deadpanned.

"Tomorrow?!" Sebastian and I exclaimed at the same time, almost comically.

I sighed, "he may be a demon but he isn't a miracle worker!"

Ciel took another sip of his tea calmly. "Is there a problem?"

"Ye-" I was cut off.

"Of course not. Understood." Dammit Sebastian!

"What?" I gaped at him. How could he prepare something for orphans in under 24 hours?

"Miss Nini," Sebastian bowed and I instantly knew he was informing me of something, "no matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we do not show the best hospitality."

"Indeed," Ciel said, Sebastian taking his empty tea cup.

"I don't know about this whole hospitality thing. The last guest we were showing 'Phantomhive Hospitality at it's finest' to ended up running and screaming-"

"That's right..." Sebastian mumbled, cutting me off, then his voice rose, "The Herend's Chinoiserie tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived."

Sebastian placed the empty tea cup onto the tray and straightened up, placing his hands on the bar. "Well, I shall begin the preparations for tomorrow's guests immediately."

And he walked past he he paused, bending over to whisper something in my ear, "You should have warned me prior to this event that we'd be having guests tomorrow. I barely have enough time to prepare."

I scoffed. "I didn't know! I haven't read the manga and this didn't happen in the anime!"

"There are some things you do not know, Miss Nini?" Ciel asked, raising and eyebrow at the new information.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I never got a chance to read the manga especially since it's longer than the anime. The anime leaves a lot out and it has a whole second season that I hear doesn't even relate to the manga at all so I really don't know if that's going to happen and-"

I realized I was rambling and I stopped. I really did like the ending to Black Butler but I sort of wish that Alois didn't have to die. I mean, yeah, he was a real prick sometimes but still... he had his perks.  
Sebastian left the room, leaving me with Ciel. Then I realized something. "Hey did he give you breakfast?" I asked.

Ciel shook his head and sighed, "a cup of tea is efficient."

I gaped, "no it is not! Do you have any idea how you're stuffing up your metabolism!? You need to eat six small a day!"

Ciel blinked at me. "I do?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

I groaned. "What do you want to do? I'm bored," I said with a sigh.

"I've set up an appointment with my tailor, Nina Hopkins," Ciel said.

"Nina Hopkins?" I hadn't heard of her, she was probably a character that only appeared in the manga.  
"Yes. She will come in a few days time to make you some clothes. She said she's rather busy right and can't come now," Ciel said.

I nodded. "Can we play a game of chess?"

I really wasn't sure why I asked that. Maybe I was bored. But that didn't change the fact that Ciel agreed.

* * *

An hour late and I was sitting in a sky blue dress, squeezed into the corset and studying a chess board.

I was currently even with Ciel. "What's wrong?" I asked, smirking, "not sure what to do next?"

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He moved a knight to kill me bishop, leaving his queen right open for an attack by my castle.

Without much thought, I moved my castle and attacked his queen. His eyes widened. "You really should take better care of your queen, Ciel. Now your king is practically asking to be killed."

Ciel scoffed, "I still have plenty of pawns left in play."

I smirked. "Yes, but a King is useless without a Queen. He's lost the only person who he can move perfectly and communicate with. He stands no chance now that his eternal partner has been lost to him."

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked, going to move a chess piece. But his hand stopped. It was at that moment that he realized that I had him trapped. His queen was no longer there to protect his king from all angles and the remaining knight, castles and pawns were not in position to stop the attack my queen was about to deliver on his king. His king had nowhere he could move.

"Check Mate," I said with a smirk. Ciel paled.

"W-what?"

I smiled softly at him. "You may verse me again when you've learnt how to use your Queen."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I guess that was a fair game."

I smiled. "I'm bored. Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually... I'm sort of hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yes, can you get me some desert?"

I gaped. "I'm not your bitch! Do it yourself!"

Ciel sighed, leaning forward. "Actually... I'm going to need you help with something.

* * *

"Stop moving it!" I scolded in the loudest voice I could at that moment- a whisper.

"Sorry! Just get so we can get out of here before Sebastian returns!"

Ciel was currently holding the ladder steady for me as I used a knife to cut off the head of this rather amazing chocolate sculpture.

"Hurry!" Ciel had absolutely no patience! "What if Sebastian returns while we're doing this?"

I sighed. "He's busy fixing the problems that the servants made for him, and trust me, knowing your servants it will take him a while." I smirked. "Besides, you could always order him not to harm us."

"Good point."

"I know, that's why I said it."

I managed to finally cut through the thick layer of chocolate and caught the chocolate head before it fell to the floor. I wrapped it up in a cloth and climbed down the ladder.

"Good job," Ciel whispered, leaving the ladder.

"Thanks."

We ducked out of the kitchen and snuck up to Ciel's study as quickly and quietly as we could.

"We're safe!" I exclaimed, sighing in relief and walked over to the desk. I brought an extra chair to the table and grinned as I unwrapped the chocolate head.

Ciel pulled up a chair too. "That looks delicious."

"I know!" I grabbed the knife and cut off his big hat. "The hat is mine."

Ciel grinned, picking up the rest of the chocolate head and taking a big bite out of the side, moaning in pleasure. I never would have thought I'd ever see Ciel acting so childish.

I joined him, taking a bit out of the hat. As the chocolate melted in my mouth, I couldn't help it, I moaned too.

I'm pretty sure if someone walked past the room right now they'd seriously wonder what was going on in here.

"This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted," I said, taking another bite.

"Yes." Ciel blinked, looking tired.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep!"

"But I'm sleepy." He raised a chocolaty hand to eyes and wiped them, surprisingly not leaving any traces of chocolate on his face.

I was sort of tired too. I'm sure maybe we could get a nap in before they found us...

Yeah... it would be okay...

Just a quick nap...

* * *

"Well now, what's this?" I woke with a start, sitting up straight.

"Huh?"

"Miss Nini, Young Master, I'm truly disappointed in you," Sebastian said.

I realized what was going on right away. "IT WASN'T ME! HONEST! IT WAS THE EVIL MIDGET!"

"Evil midget?" Sebastian's face held great amusement.

"Ahh..." I slowly sat down again, not realizing I had stood up, "you see..."

"Are you calling me an evil midget?" I glanced over at Ciel who looked like he was fuming.

"No!" I immediately jumped to defenses. "I'm talking about the _literal evil midget who we fought and got chocolate all over us and put us to sleep..."_

Ciel blinked, realization forming on his face. "Oh yes... Sebastian, find that evil midget."

Sebastian sighed, obviously knowing straight away that it was a lie. "Very well, Young Master."

Sebastian left the room and I looked at Ciel. "He didn't buy it, did he?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Well... at least he didn't try to kill me..."

* * *

"Die, pigs, die!" I smirked, flinging some very pissed off bird at the little green pigs who had stolen their eggs.

Yes, I was playing Angry Birds. On my iPad. In Ciel's study.

"Could you not-"

"Pardon the intrusion," Sebastian said, walking into the room with a big pile of letters. "Young Master, these are the letters' we received today."

Ciel took the letter and looked through them. That was a certainly large pile of letters. I don't think I've received that many physical letters in my life...

But I supposed, us 21st century people did have email.

"It's the social season again," Sebastian explained.

Ciel sighed, "these people really have nothing to do. They spend hours hosting meaningless balls and celebration. London is so-"

"If you say boring I will shoot you," I threatened, not caring that there was a demon in the room was contracted to protect him until he could deliver revenge onto the people who killed his parents.

Ciel glanced up, eyes widening. He then quickly looked down and began flicking the letters away, muttering something.

He then stopped at the last letter, his hand raising to tell us he'd found something important. "This is a letter from the Queen..."

I think I know what she wanted.

* * *

"Jeez, where did they keep the tea leaves in this house?" Madame red was searching through a cupboard in the drawing room.

Grell was searching through the cupboard at the other side of the room.

And Lau was innocently looking in a jar.

We stopped. We stared. And then Ciel was the first to move. "Madame Red? Lau? What are you doing here?"

They all stopped, looking up at us. "Ah," Madame Red sighed, "they came back so quickly."  
"Since my cute little Nephew and his new friend and butler are in London, I thought why not come see them while I'm here," Madame Red said, putting on a signature grin.

"Hey Earl," Lau greeted, "I heard that many interesting things happen here, and I wanted to meet your girly friend properly." Of course.

"We had no idea guest were coming," Sebastian said, "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

Sebastian left to go fetch some tea, leaving Ciel and I too the dogs.

Madame Red was first to walk over to me. "I am Baroness Angelina Duress-Burnett. I work at the Royal London Hospital."

I smiled politely at here. "I am Nini, it's a pleasure to meet you properly, Angelina."

"Call me Madame Red," she corrected, "I much prefer that."

"And I am Lau," Lau said, butting in, "I am the manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade."

"Nini, It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"She's so lovely," Madame Red fawned, taking me hands and smiling at me, "she would make a wonderful wife if you weren't already engaged to your cousin, Elisabeth."

I blushed brightly. Me? Marry Ciel? OMG. I glanced back to notice Ciel was blushing just as brightly.

He was about to retort when Sebastian entered the room. "My apologies for the wait, here is your tea."

"That aroma," Ciel said, sniffing heavily, "it's Earl Grey."

Madame Red took a sip, her eyes widening. "It's the same kind of tea, but the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example."

Grell sulked, looking at the ground, "y...yes..."

"Anyways," Madam Red said, continuing on, then she reached over and patted Sebastians butt, "no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome... why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!"

Ciel and I both cough loudly at the same time. "Madame Red," Ciel exclaimed.

Everyone stopped and focused on the young boy who wanted to speak. "Let's talk seriously now, I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets, lately."

"You mean what's been on the news lately?" Madame Red asked, "I know of it. However, what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case," Ciel explained. I watched Madame Reds' expression very carefully.

"The Killers' ways are very special- no, I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" Lau asked.

"The murdered prostitute was named Mary Ann Nichols," Sebastian said, "the wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death."

"The police and other prostitutes call the killer," I said, pausing to build up suspense, "Jack the Ripper."  
"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner so I rushed to London, too," Ciel said.

"The Queens' watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested," Lau said, "however... do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, leaning forward. I found this talk rather boring since I already knew who it was but I listened anyway, trying to look like the innocent little girl with amnesia.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene," Lau explained, "This murdered is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you be scared, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked him dead in the eye which I'll admit even scared me, "I came because I was worried about my Fiance." Bullshit, these were your orders. "I don't need to answer your pointless questions."

"Not bad," Lau said, smiling, "that look in your eyes is good."

Then all of a sudden Lau grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"Seriously, I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go to," Madame Red stated. "Lau, where is this crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau asked innocently. "I don't know the way either."

Everyone in the room deadpanned, even me.

"You talk so arrogantly but you don't even know where it is?" Madam Red fumed.

"Calm down," Ciel sighed, "I know there has to be at least one person who's been to the crime scene."

"Eh?" Madam Red.

I giggled, remembering who it was we were about to go see.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on," Ciel said, "but it's too difficult for me to ask the police."

"Then what should we do," Madam Red asked.

"Earl... you couldn't be...?" Lau asked.

"There's no other way," Ciel stated. "It's bothersome to meddle around, but I know someone who works on this case..."

* * *

**Heehhe the next chapter is the Undertaker :P**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Is there anything wrong with it?**

**Is there anything you like especially?**

**Does anyone think that Nini is a Mary Sue?**

**Also please check out my other story: One Hell of A Devil's Lover- it's a SebaCiel Yaoi so...**

**Haters no hating!**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh I'm satisfied with this chapter, I've been writing it the last 5 hours so you'd better appreciate it :P **

**Okay So like I don't have much to say so I'm moving onto my favourite reviews for the last chapter :P**

KrisMaria97:

geez, undertaker next? now THAT'S gonna be hell x]  
great chapter, as always. I can't wait for the next one!

**and the second one which was in like french so I had to translate it:**

Tohru15:

I adore too much! Super super super funny! I feel that I well will laugh with Undertaker! I am in a hurry too much to read the continuation! Do you have an idea of when leaves the next chapter?

**Okay hehehee alright personally I love the Undertaker so please don't hate on him, please?**

**keep reading :P**

* * *

"So... what is this place?" Lau asked.

Deadpanned.

"It's the undertaker," I replied for Ciel. "He's the one with close connection to the underworld of society."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS THIS PLACE?'" Madam Red screeched, "YOU WERE THE ONE ACTING ALL KNOWING ABOUT IT BEFORE!"

"Now, now," Grell assured her, "no need to be mad."

"If we're looking for answers," Ciel said as Sebastian held open the door for everyone, "this is the place."

I nodded knowingly. "The Undertaker is definitely one of the people who can give you information."

"Hehehe," a dark laugh sounded, "welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long."

OMG! IT WAS THE UNDERTAKER! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE UNDERTAKER! I could feel my heart begin to race and I fanned myself with my hand. I was an absolute fangirl of the

Undertaker in every single way! Except I didn't really have a crush on him... he didn't seem like the type to have a crush on.

While I was freaking out happily, everyone else bar Ciel and Sebastian were freaking out not so happily.

A creek to the right as a standing coffin opened. "My Lord, it's so lovely to see you."

I looked to the right with a huge grin on my face.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins?"

"No, that isn't while I'm here," Ciel answered bluntly as the Undertaker stepped out of the coffin.

As soon as the Undertaker took a step out and onto the cold floor, I squealed "Hello, Undertaker!" I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from the side and rubbing my cheek against his shoulder contentedly. "I'm Nini! It's so nice to meet you!"

A tick formed in Ciels' eye.

"Oh my," the Undertaker chuckled, "who's this lovely little lady? Is she a friend of yours, Earl?"

"Of sorts," Ciel replied, sighing. "Now, anyway, I wanted to-"

"No need to say!" Undertaker cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth, causing me to chuckle at Ciel's face, "I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though; I made her looked beautiful again!"

"I would like the details please," Ciel said, his face unmoving as he ignored my form clinging to the Undertaker happily. He probably thought that as long as I was here I would behave. Pah! Fat chance!

"I see now," Lau said, all attention turning to him, "so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

The Undertaker flew forward, causing my grip on him to loosen and lose it altogether. I stumbled for a moment before Sebastian lent me an arm to steady myself on. I grabbed it graciously and regained my footing. Stupid heels. Stupid dress. Stupid 19th century fashion-

"I have no need for the Queens coins!" The Undertakers voice cut off my thoughts, "there's only one thing I need from you."

The Undertaker turned to Ciel with a predatory look. I would have feared for his life I didn't know that the Undertaker only wanted-

"Please my lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!"

I smirked. "Just one joke and all my information is yours!"

"Loonatic," Ciel muttered quietly, but I heard him.

"Hey!" I growled, "don't call my Undertaker a loonatic!"

That tick in Ciel's eyes returned.

"Leave it to me, My Lord," Lau said from behind us. Oh dear God, no! "Here is my joke. It's a classic: on which side does a tiger have the most stripes? Why the outside of course!"

Crickets chirped. I face-palmed. Ciel sighed.

But Madam Red was not discouraged, "My turn! I live for gossip! So this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!... So Alice's man gave her the most extraordinary gift for her birthday it was ********** it was ******* and white*******and soaking*********************with thick veins***********running out of the************so you see***********she could use******-"

CIel was standing looking a very sickly green pale while I was staring at her wide eyed as the Undertaker covered her mouth. That was the worst thing I've ever heard! I didn't know 19th Century ladies spoke like that!

"Now, my Lord," the Undertaker stated with his fingers intertwined, "it's looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again."

Ciel groaned. I chuckled, knowing what was to come.

"It can't be helped," Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, curious and shocked at the same time.

"Everyone, please wait outside," he said, adjusting his gloves.

I raised an eyebrow, "can I please stay and listen, Sebastian?"

He blinked. "No, you may not, Miss Nini. I'm afraid that what is about to be said is for the Undertakers' ears only. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

I sighed. I knew that he'd never let me listen. Before my hopes could go down too far, I linked my arm through Ciels and dragged him out the door, followed by Madam Red, Grell and Lau.

We waited patiently outside, watching the building curiously. I took a step back, eyeying the sign cautiously. Then laughter erupted from the building, but the sign didn't fall off. Well I guess anime had a habit of over-dramatizing everything.

When the laughter stopped, the door opened revealing a smiling Sebastian. "please do come in now, I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

"Will I? I'm now in a phase of ultimate bliss," The Undertaker sighed, his head on his desk.

I sulked, "I wanted to hear that joke."

"Don't worry, Miss Nini," The Undertaker said, lifting his head, "I might tell you it later."

The Undertaker handed out tea in beakers. Everyone, besides myself, accepted graciously, but I politely declined.

"It's an interesting pattern I've been seeing these days," The Undertaker said, "I often get customers who are incomplete." We instantly knew he wasn't talking about literal customers.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian questioned.

"The uterus is missing," I said, standing up and gesturing to the place on my own body where it should be.

The Undertaker smirked. "It's quite odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always specifically excorcised."

"They did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian said.

Ciel had a thoughtful expression on his face as he though about it.

"You're a clever one, Butler," The Undertaker grinned, turning to look at him, "that was exactly what I was thinking." The Under taker walked over to me, who was more what willing to offer my body as a demonstration for him, "you see, first he slits the throat open, then he rips into her right here," he placed a hand on the place my womb would be, "and takes her precious womanly part."

Then the Undertaker left me and looked at Ciel straight in the eye.

"There will be more slain, I'm certain," The Undertaker said.

"Horrible killers like these won't stop unless someone makes them," I said, remembering the line that would come next. The Undertaker simply grinned at my knowledge, not at all annoyed that I had cut him off.

"Can you stop him? Can you sniff him out?" The Undertaker sneezed, "like a good little Guard dog."  
"I'm bound by the honor of my family," Ciel declared, "I'm eliminate any threat that the Queen asks me to. By any means I find necessary."

"Besides," I cut in, "I'm here too. I'll be able to help him when things get bumpy."

The Undertaker sighed, "you sound so certain, Miss Nini, and I believe you. I know you'll be a brilliant asset to this story."

And only I picked up on the double meaning. The Undertaker knew something. Something he wasn't saying- and it wasn't about Jack the Ripper.

* * *

"This information narrows down our suspects," Ciel said in the overcrowded carriage. Geez, this was tiring. I was squeezed between the window and Ciel. But I suppose Ciel had it worse being in the middle of Sebastian and I.

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skills set," Sebastian said, "crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights the murders occurred The removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigations on people who are involved with secret societies."

"As if that narrows the field! Why even I have the medical skills necessary for this," Madam Red said, flailing her arms, clearly shocked.

I glared at her. I knew it was her. I hated how she always had to go an say something like that, to make herself seem innocent. She was just stabbing the knife deeper into Ciel's heart when her death will finally come. And I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. It's not like I could change the story line drastically and not expect consequences.

"Besides, which, this season is ending, soon! Any doctors who followed the nobles to the city will be returning to the country, and then wha-" Madam Red was cut off.

"Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Nini?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

I eyed him suspiciously, "I can't guarantee my handiness in this, but I entirely agree with you."

It was obvious Sebastian and Ciel caught the double meaning behind what I was saying- I can't help you too much but it will all be over soon.

"But that's impossible!" Lau said, astounded.

"I should be able to do this much at least," Sebastian crossed a hand over his chest, "otherwise what kind of butler would I be?"

"A normal one," I muttered while the others look stunned. Ciel was mearly hiding his grin.

"I'll make up a list of possible suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my Lord," Sebastian said, standing from his seat. He flung open the door and then looked over his shoulder, "Now, if you will excuse me."

He then let go and jumped out, leaving a very stunned Madam Red and Lau looking for him out the back window. I was looking just to see if he had vanished or if he decided to on the road like a normal person.

But naturally, Sebastian isn't normal so he chose the former option.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now," Ciel said, causing each one of us to take our seats again. When I sat down I instantly felt the difference with Sebastian's body not there as well.

"OMG, I can breath!" I said, relaxing back in the chair.

"OMG?" Lau questioned.

Before I could say something that would most likely make it worse, Ciel butted in, "she has her own way of speaking, so anything confusing she might say just ignore."

Oh, thanks, Ciel. I totally love being ignored by everyone because I speak weirdly.

"We can now head home and have a cup of tea while we wait," Ciel assured them.

"Oh please!" I cried, "no more tea!"

* * *

We arrived back at the manor and walked through the front door.

Sebastian was waiting for us as expected, bowing. "Welcome back, everyone, I have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room."

He stood tall as Ciel walked in, handing him his hat.

I walked past him took, following Ciel. As I walked past, I noticed Sebastian's eyes flicker towards me, a curious look in his eyes.

"Hold on," Madam Red cut in, "how are you here?"

"I finished up that little errand, so I made my way home to satisfy you," Sebastian explained, his face in a calm grin.

Madam Red stared at him, mouth agape, "you made a suspect list already?" It was really a humorous sight.

"Well," Sebastian said, "yes, I made a list of names based off what we discussed, and then I contacted them and then I asked them the relevent questions."

"Come now, Sebastian," Madam Red said, hands on her hips, "that's impossible, even for you."

Then Sebastian cut open the lists and began reading them. I didn't even bother trying to keep up, only knowing that what he was saying was all entirely true. When he finished and had dropped the list to the floor, he said, "from this information, I have narrowed down the list of subject to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler," Madam Red questioned, "not a secret military intelligence officer?"

"See, My lady," Sebastian said, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

"What I don't understand," I said, gesturing to my long dark green shiny dress identical to the one Ciel was stuffed into except for the color "is how you got the measurements to Nina Hopkins without measuring me."

Sebastian smirked, "If I couldn't guess your size by your figure then what kind o-"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, cutting him off. "No need to boast."

Sebastian merely adjusted his glasses, saying, "The Viscount Druid, also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes of these same occurrences, are secret gatherings, only the invited may enter it."

"I heard he's into black magic," Madam Red added, "like those cults sorts of things."

"So your suspicion," Lau asked, "is that he's holding these parties to hold ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes."

"Tonight is the last party of the season," added a still grouchy Ciel, "which means that this is our last chance."

Madam Red was first to get out and line us all up to explain what would be happening. "Ciel and Miss Nini will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be both their tutor."

"And just why do I have to act like you niece?" Ciel complained, holding his skirts, which I must say look adorable on him.

Before Madam Red could reply, I looped my arm through his. "Dearest sister," I said, getting into character, I always did love acting, "besides, you wouldn't want the people here to realise you're a phantomhive. You'd never get this done!"

Ciel deflated. "I supposed you're right. But at least you look nothing like yourself. You get to wear a blonde wig and there's nothing extremely special about your brown eyes. My hair is just a little longer and covering my eye like my eyepath does! Anyone who knows me well enough would recognize me easily!"

I smirked at him, "but Sister Seline, you don't think your sister Sharnine would let you get into any life-threatening trouble, do you?"

Ciel glared at me. "I suppose not. Now let's go in."

Ciel and I walked through the open doors. Wow this was crowded, much more so than the anime and manga. All the pretty dresses were colored and had much more detail too. It was gorgeous.

"Stop gaping," Ciel said, "or they'll know you've never been to one."

My attention snapped to him instantly. "Thank You, Seline."

He grumbled at the nickname. But then he smirked, looking at me from under his fringe, "you realize I can call you Sharnine now."

I glared at him threateningly "and you say it more than necessary and I'll chop off your balls and hang them on my Christmas tree."

His eyes widened, a blush forming on his cheeks. Probably because I said balls out loud. Or shock that I would say something so gruesome.

"Now, now, Lady Sharnine, that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Sebastian said, leaning forward slightly so we could both hear him clearly- we were both at least a few heads shorter than him. "First things first, we must locate the Viscount Druitt."

"At least Elisabeth isn't here, I would never want her seeing me li-"

"Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier," I said with a smile, as to not seem suspicious, "but I saw Lady Elisabeth by the door as we entered."

Ciel froze, Sebastian almost bumping into him. "You're joking!"

"Oh that dress is so adorable!" Lady Elisabeths' voice called above everyone elses, causing Ciel and Sebastian to spin around to stare at her. I simply smirked at them gleefully, happy to get some form of revenge for them forcing me to wear this centuries clothing. "It's lovely!"

"Sir- I-I mean mistress, please calm down," Sebastians said as Ciel shook in his boots. I snorted at the unintended pun. "let's move quickly!" Sebastian linked his arm through mine and Ciels, both on either sides, and began to lead us through the crowd.

"Oooh! You in the pink! Your dress is just beautiful!" she cried from behinds us.

Sebastian walked quicker, dragging us along through through the crowds and out of Elisabeths sight, "moving this way now..."

I looked over our shoulder and saw Elisabeth stop by the large cake, which looked delicious, by the way, and glance around muttering something that I couldn't hear over the loud crowd.

Then Sebastian dragged us to hide behind the other cake. "This isn't good," Sebastian said, "I hadn't expected her here."

Then something seemed to occur to Ciel. He turned his fiery gaze to me. "Shouldn't you have known about this?!"

I froze. Damn. I really had hoped he wouldn't have caught onto that little fact. "A-ha-ha, well you see," I said, letting out a small cough, "if I would have told you, you would never have come and-"

"Let's keep moving, Sebastian muttered, seeming to sense the young Lady on our trail. "We should go join Madam Red."

I shook my head, "no, she's busy."

Ciel glanced at me before trying to see over the crowd. Ciel glared at Madam Red when he saw her being fanned by Lau and surrounded by people, laughing. "Looks like she's having a grand old time," Ciel stated.

"I told you," I muttered, more for self-satisfaction.

"Oh! There!" the high-pitched voice that had been following us squealed.

"Come this way, My young Mistresses," Sebastian said, grabbing our arms and dragging us onwards through the crowd. We stopped by a man holding a stray with lemonade. "You, sir, that young lady over there requires lemonade," Sebastian said, totally pulling it off.

"Yes, certainly, sir," the man said. I looked over my shoulder as we trotted off, watching as the man slightly bowed as he offered Lemonade to lady Elisabeth.

When I turned back around, Sebastian had led us outside and onto the balcony. He pulled us around the corner then checked behind us to make sure the coast was clear. I assumed it was as we didn't move again right away.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel asked, groaning and panting. "This corset is so constricting!"

I smirked. "Yeah, well, now you know how I feel! At least you didn't travel back in time and into another dimension!"

Ciel scowled.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever, tonight! His hair shines like the sun," called a random woman.

We straightened up instantly, startled back into serious mission mode. Ever so cautiously, we looked around the corner. I almost died right there on the spot.

Lord Druitt was- to simply put it- absolutely gorgeous in realy life. His hair truly was magnifcent and a light gold and his eyes were like the sky- oh my god I can't believe I just thought that. But seriously, he was pretty hot.

"That's the Vicount Druitt! let's go..." Ciel muttered.

"Good idea," I agreed.

We stood up and walked in just as music started. "Damn," Ciel muttered, "I'll never get close to him!"  
"We have no choice," Sebastian stated, "we'll have to dance our way over to the Vicount."

"Good Idea, Sebastian," I said, "go dance, Ci- I mean, Seline, I'll go hold up Elisabeth." They glanced at Elisabeth who had begun making her way over towards us again.

They didn't question me further, although they were muttering on their way to the dance floor I turned around just as Elisabeth caught up to me.

"Oh, Hello!" I said, pretending to be shocked, "you're dress is simply amazing!"

Elisabeth looked up at me because I'm half a head taller than her. "Oh my! You're the one who was with the girl in the pink dress! I've been trying to catch her, her dress is adorable! And not that yours isn't it's just that, hers is, well, pink."

I nodded, "I don't think pink suits me very well"- lie, it's like my God-colour -"so I wore green."

Elisabeth looked at me, shocked, "Oh my! You must be joking! Pink is adorable on everyone!" Somehow I managed to think of Madam Red in pink. No. Red is Madam Red's color and always will be.

I simply smiled at her. "Anyway, what is your name?" I asked her, trying to stay in character.

"Me? Oh my name is Elisabeth, but you can call me Lizzy," She said smiling.

"My name is Sharnine. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, listening as the short song ended.

I glanced over at where Ciel was and noticed he was talking to the Viscount Druitt. He looked utterly petrified. I sighed. "My sister needs my help, sorry, she's awfully shy so once I get her out of this mess I'll bring her over to you, alright?" I said to Elisabeth. Of course, I knew that there would be no returning after this conversation but she didn't need to know that.

Elisabeth brightened up instantly at the proposal. "Oh! You will? Thank you so much!"

I turned from Elisabeth and made my way over to Ciel as I heard him say, "oh, yes, certainly, it's a wonderful party. But, my Lord, I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

"Oh?" Viscount Druitt said.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating, and my sister has disappeared-"

"Seline!" I called, reaching Ciel and looping my arm through his and putting on my acting face. "Oh? The Vicount Druitt? Oh, Seline, how ever did you get the attention from such a man?"

That put a smile on the Druitt's face. "What a spoiled princess you are, little robin," The Druitt said, "what about your sister?"

I sighed, "I feel so exhausted. I just want to go somewhere quiet!" I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the offer.

"So you girls are looking for something more... entertaining?" The Vicounts voice lowered considerably.

"You know of other amusements?" Ciel asked ever so innocently, not realizing what the Druitt was suggesting. I had to stop myself from laughing, especially when he said, "we'd be most interested."

"Of course," He said placing a palm on both our cheeks. God this guy is a creep. A hot creep. But a creep nonetheless. "I'd be happy to show them to you, my robins, my sweet little things."

"Oh really?" I asked, placing a hand over his and looking at him under my eyelashes, "like what?" Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Ciels eyes widening.

"You want to know?" The Vicount asked, taking in my hand over his.

"Oh yes," Ciel cutted in, raising his hand to a similiar but slightly more awkward position as mine, "we're simply to dying to know."

"U-huh," I added for good measure.

"You girls might be a bit young yet," he said.

"Now don't tease us, My Lord," Ciel said.

"We're ladies, not little girls," I added.

Suddenly a big closet appeared beside us, making a big bang. Now what- Oh yes. Sebastian's magic trick. What perfect timing.

"I don't recall scheduling any parlor tricks this evening," The Vicount said thoughtfully. Taking his hands from ours, he raised his to his chin.

"My Lord," Ciel said, snapping back into action, "we've both seen more than enough parlor tricks. Can we go? Please?"

"Yes, anything for you, my sweet," The viscount said, smirking.

He turned, beckoning us to follow. He took us to a curtain and pushed it aside, revealing a door. He opened it quickly and pushed it open, holding it for us to enter. We walked in and followed him in pretty much silence. I gripped onto Ciels arm tighter as it got darker and darker.

I was preparing to smell the sweet scent that would knock us out, filling my loungs deeply for any traces.

Then I could smell it. After two or three sniffs, enough for Ciel to notice it and begin to panic, we passed out and fell into blackness.

* * *

"And now what you've all been waiting for," the Druitt's voice cut into my slumber. I tried opening my eyes but still I couldn't see. I knew I was at the auctioning, and I could feel someone beside me, fake hair scratching my arm uncomfortably.

So Ciel and I were in the same cage, at the Auctioning and last, but the looks of what he'd said.

"Tonights crown jewels. A two-in-one combo of beautiful young ladies, the elder like a beautiful swan, perfect for cleaning, looking at and satisfying your other needs," the way he said 'other needs' made me know he was talking about sex. There was no way in hell I was becoming a sex slave. "The younger other, like a small robin taking flight, would make a lovely decoration or sweet little pet. You can keep them whole and healthy, or sell them for parts if you'd want to. They youngers eyes are two different colours, but for the collectors, that will add to her attraction. The bidding will begin momentarily."

I could feel the cage turning, and then someone fiddling with the blindfold. The blindfold was slipped away at the same time someone slipped off Ciels. I looked at him the same time he looked at me as the people in the crowd gaped at us.

The bidding started but Ciel wouldn't have it.

"Sebastian, come get us now," he said before the room went dark.

We could hear the screams of the people as they looked around and we obviously taken out by Sebastian, before the candles came back on.

I never thought I'd be happier to see a demon in my life.

"Really, Sir and Miss Nini, are you good for nothing except getting yourselves captured?" Sebastian asked cockily. "How sad."

"Screw you, Sebastian," I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he approached the cage. "Does Miss Nini not want me to get her out of here? Shall I take only the young Master instead?"

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Ciel said.

"This kind of mark is placed by a demon, a mark he places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..."

"And in exchange the prey can never escape."

"Yes," Sebastian pulled the bars across, "I will be with you everywhere. Until the end. No matter what shall happen, even if my body perishes in this world, I will still be there in the very depths of hell, My Lord. This is how I differ from humans. I do not lie."

"Good," Ciel said as he was taken into Sebastians arms. My Yaoi fangirlness just went off. "You will never lie to me. Understood?"

"Yes, My Young Lord."

Then Sebastian seemed to realize I was still there and helped me out of the cage. "So," I said, "because Ciel ordered you before that you were to save 'us' as in plural, you have to get me out, too."

Sebastian's eyes darkened. "It appears so." He lent closer, "but I wouldn't leave you behind, Miss Nini, even if he hadn't ordered me to save you, too."

"I supposed this solves the Jack the Ripper case," Ciel said, "well that was easier than I had expected."  
"I image Scottland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave, Young Mistresses."

I pursed my lips. It wasn't over. Because Jack the Ripper wasn't Viscount Druid.

Sebastian picked us up and ran out, our dresses swaying in the wind as he leaped over buildings.

The Viscount was innocent as far as Jack the Ripper goes. Jack the Ripper was Madam Red.

It's just too bad that Ciel didn't know that.

* * *

**Oh dear, poor Ciel so oblivious. I thought I did well, what do you think? Was it okay?**

**Alright the next chapter will be out soon so just be patient, okay?**

**leave a review if you're an amazing reader of mine please?**

**Review make me update faster because their amazing**

**so remeber to ****review, follow and favourite**** :P**

**love, Caitlyn :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes here it is and boy am I happy with it!**

**Lol I really hope you love it as much as I do because it was so much fun to write. And spooky. But fun. Especially Grell. Oh Grell. I love you however much it seems I might hate you. I swear it!**

**hehehe**

**anyway last chapters favourite review:**

KrisMaria97

this was a great chapter, just like your other ones! I can't wait for the next one.  
Since the next chapter is part of the Jack the Ripper case, won't nini get captured? to me, it would make sense if madam red tried to get her, but-dammit, my brain hurts.  
update soon, please? -w-

**It was difficult but I liked this one. Um, no Nini isn't going to be captured but I have to explain why now, don't I.**

**let's see.. Jack the Ripper only kills people who went for a certain abortion... and Nini didn't get an abortion so she's safe. **

**Does that clear up that factor?**

**Okay read on my minions!**

* * *

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?" Lau said, reading the front of the newspaper that was slammed down on Ciel's desk.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all," Madam Red said, her hands on her hips.

It was the morning after the ball and I was dressed up in a pretty dark blue mermaid styled dress, similar to the one that Madam Red was wearing, however the frills started just above my knees, allowing me movement. I had dark blue gloves on which were peaking out of the long sleeved black feminine jacket. Apparently using the measurements that Sebastian gave Nina Hopkins, she took the initiative of designing some outfits for me, which I was grateful for.

My hair was half-up half-down except for the bit that was up was two ponytails on the side of my head and was tied with black bows. I was wearing my own makeup with light pink lipstick and natural colours, as to not leave the pink die in my hair out.

The Newspaper scrunched in Ciel's hands and I felt sort of bad for not telling him earlier, but I never knew how that could affect the story line, and if it affected the story line here, would it affect the anime and manga back home?

"You," Ciel growled, looking up and glaring at me, "shouldn't you have known this was going to happen?"

I froze. Did Ciel not realize that even if we were going to have this discussion now it wouldn't be wise because Madam Red and Lau were in the room with us? "Ciel, I do not know what you're talking about. How could I possibly have known?"

"Miss Nini, perhaps we could have a talk outside," Sebastian said, gesturing me outside.

I nodded and rose from my seat by the wall and followed Sebastian out the door. What was he going to ask? Was he going to get angry? Was he going to- No. I couldn't think like that. I couldn't panic.

Sebastian led me down the hall a few meters before stopping and deeming the cost as safe. "Did you know that was going to happen?" He asked.

I thought about my answer for a moment. If I said no he would know that I was lying, he was a demon after all. So really, the only thing I could say was, "yes."

"And you couldn't have told me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I answered, "there was a chance the story line could change if Ciel was ever to find out about it."

"Do you know who Jack the Ripper is?"

I pursed my lips before nodding.

Sebastian sighed. "I am about to inform the Young Master that I suspect that the next subject is a certain woman. Do you know anything more about that?"

I nodded. "She is the most recent prostitute to go in for an abortion. She's going to be murdered in her room tonight."

Sebastian sighed. "I am already suspecting that the person responsible for the killings is not human. Would I be right in my assumptions?"

Eh, What the hell... might as well tell him. "It's a shinigami."

"I suspect that there is more than one killer, as well. Actually to be exact, I'm suspecting Madam Red. However I'm unsure of the identity of the shinigami," Sebastian said. "What motives would a God of Death have to kill people though? That's the only thing I don't understand..."

I sighed, "well, you'll just have to find out. Oh, and don't tell Ciel of what I've told you. It'd be best for him to find out then and there."

Sebastian crossed an arm over his chest and bowed, "I too, believe that is a wise course of action, my Lady."

I raised an eyebrow, "and since when have I upgraded from 'Miss Nini to My Lady?'"

Sebastian smirked at me, "I told you when you first arrived that we will be turning you into a proper young Lady, Miss Nini."

I rolled my eyes, "of course, Sebastian."

* * *

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked Madam Red. I was standing off to the side like a good little accomplice - which I'd been deemed by most of the people who'd met me including Madam Red and Lau - and staying silent. Well, I was supposed to be quiet but I found myself sighing and groaning at the lack of action.

"Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case," Madam Red replied, moving her chess piece. "Why not just get Sebastian to do it, dear?"

"Because he's simply my chess piece," Ciel stated, "I'm the one who moves him by giving orders. But you see, he's no ordinary piece, and neither is Miss Nini. You see Sebastian, my Knight, can move any square, just like this," he picked up a Knight and hopped it over all the pieces, taking out one of Madam's red Chess pieces.

I smirked in satisfaction that Ciel had included me in his little ramble, but I don't know how I'm going to go about being a Chess piece.

"Hey, that's against the rules," Madam Red stated, but Ciel cut her off.

"And Miss Nini, like a Bishop standing beside the king and queen, whispering words of wisdom and moving in the strangest way- diagonally, shadowing the Knights path, she may not be able to go wherever she needs, like the Knight, but the bishop is the one who often sneaks into and around the shields and barriers, helping to attack at the heart," then he moved the bishop who was standing proudly a few spaces from the King, and moved it diagonally, through the path Sebastian had previously made and took out the Queen.

Ciel smirked with satisfaction.

Sebastian smirked at the descriptions of us.

And I smirked at the accuracy. "How very right you are, Ciel."

"That was also against the rules, Ciel," Madam Red said, now slightly cross.

"Indeed, it would be if this were just a game," Ciel said, leaning forward and resting on his crossed fingers, "but rules such as that don't exist in the real world. There are always Knights who break the rules, Bishops who are more knowledgeable than they seem and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's checkmate."

He then firmly planted his Knight down on the table, getting ready to eliminate Madam Red's King.

Madam Red sighed, looking at Ciel with sad eyes. "You must have had other options in life besides policing England's Underworld. I'm sure my Sister, your Mother, wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths you returned to be the Queens guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents murders?"

Ciel sipped his tea. "The need for revenge is a funny thing: it won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness."

"But then-"

"To answer your Question, I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for their sake, I did it for myself," Ciel said, "I want to find the people responsible for what happened and then I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

"I still remember when you were born," Madam Red started, oh how I hated this bit, "you were so tiny and fragile." She got up and walked towards him, passing me, who was standing by Ciel's side like the Bishop he portrayed me to be, "I remember thinking 'no matter what I have to protect him'. You know I was never able to have children. But there was you, and I've come to think of you as my own son, which is why I wish you'd quit this..."

That lying female dog, she only wanted Ciel to quit his work so he wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of when Ciel found out that she was Jack the Ripper.

Satisfying me, even if it wasn't enough to smother the urge to punch her in the face, Ciel pushed her away from him, "this is a path that I have freely chosen. It's still my choice to make and no-one elses. I don't regret my decision, and I won't be coddled, by anyone."

Madam Red looked on with Sad eyes as Ciel stood to leave. "Sebastian, Miss Nini, come," he said, taking his walking stick from Sebastian. I walked past Madam Red, my outfit oh so similar to hers, except forever blue and black, the colours that were loyal to Ciel and Sebastian.

I paused just by her back. "I won't ever let any harm come to Ciel, no matter what mess he may find himself in," I stated, quietly so Ciel couldn't hear, but I knew Sebastian could, "as he said, I am his knowledgeable Bishop and I will guide him to his eternity."

No-one, bar me, knew that his eternity meant demon-hood.

* * *

"It looks so..." I couldn't seem to find the word for the dress that I was in. It was a dress that had a plain torso with buttons going up the front to the waist where a checkered blue skirt was and puffy matching sleeves. The cuffs were white and had a single button on the also. The dress was three quartered and to make up for it I had long white socks to cover my showing leg and black shoes. My hair was wrapped up in a bun at the back of my head.

"It's something the common folk wear, we need to blend in," Ciel said, adjusting his little hat. He was wearing some brown shorts, held up by suspenders and a checkered shirt much like the design on my own and little brown shoes. He looked so.. un-Ciel like.

Sebastian was wearing what he would usually wear claiming that there was no need for him to change out of his tailcoat. I didn't really understand the fashions here even though I'd already been here... what's it been? A week? 5 days? I don't know.. I guess I lost count.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, already knowing exactly what it is.

"We're going to the next crime scene."

* * *

And go to the next crime scene we did.

We were waiting silently around the corner, or at least Sebastian and I were, Ciel was looking around the corner.

"He'll show if we stake out this place, right Nini?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, Jack the Ripper will show," I said, remembering just what was about to happen. "The circumstances are far too good."

"You know, the murdered prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession," Ciel said.

I smirked, "are you sure you can really call that a profession?"

Ciel gave me a sarcastic stare I was proud of, but turned to listen to Sebastian speak, "the most beautiful glossy black hair."

Well, that wasn't entirely true, the prostitutes did have an array of haircolours and even styles.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all," Ciel sighed, looking to the floor at his feet. I sighed and leant with him, trying to comfort him prior to what I knew was about to come. Something I knew he had to face, no matter how much I wished to prevent it.

Sebastian's voice was low, "so very lovable, it could almost be a sin."

"And what's more-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian.

"So soft...ahh, so soft," he sighed.

And then Ciel seemed to explode almost comically, "listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm so sorry sir," Sebastian said, a beautiful black cat in his arms, "but she's so beautiful... and soft."

I shook my head. Oh Sebastian and his obsessions. I placed my hand on Ciel's shoulder, "if it helps, I was listening."

Ciel was about to retort when a scream filled the night.

"How could somebody have gotten past us?" Ciel gasped, starting to run in the direction.

I followed after him, cursing the dress that was tangling between my legs. I grabbed onto his hand as we ran. "Ciel," I said, "you must prepare yourself for whatever you will see beyond that door, no matter how utterly horrifying the idea of it may be."

As we ran, Ciel glanced at me, taking my serious expression into account, but he gave no reply.

We reached the door and Sebastian threw it open. I took one glance of the woman being murdered and almost instinctively, I pulled on Ciel's hand, spinning him around and burying his face in my neck as I did to his.

I could feel the boy shaking in my grasp.

Almost at the instant, I felt Sebastian embrace both our bodies, pulling us away from the door and into the street. His embrace was strangely warm and comforting despite the situation.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of thing in there, Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said, "Or rather, Grell Sutcliff." I knew that it was safe to look up. I released Ciel and we lifted our heads, our eyes meeting Madam Red's butler, Grell.

"No.." He instantly said, raising a bloody hand, "No, you're wrong! I... I heard a scream and rushed to help. But-"

"Oh, shut up," I said, stepping out of Sebastians' arms. I suddenly felt I had authority over the shinigami in disguise before me.

Grell's eyes widened as he stared at me. But then the flashed back to normal and said, "I swear, It wasn't me!"

"You can drop the act," Sebastian said, "it's over. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well, your act had everybody almost completely fooled."

I nodded in agreement, "it was rather marvelous. I enjoyed watching how someone so capable acted so... incapable."

Poor Ciel looked rather confused.

"You... you thinks so?" Grell asked, a dull smile on his face, which lifted and his smile turned into more of an evil chuckle. "How kind."

Grell removed the bow from the back of his head, "that's great to hear. After all, I am an actress." He removed his glasses and pulled a little comb out of his jacket, "and quite a good one at that!" He then ran the brush through his hair, turning it bright red. He then proceeded to put in fake eyelashes, "of course, you're not really 'Sebastian' are you, either?"

"Sebastian is the name my Master gave me," Sebastian said, "so that is who I am. For now."

"Ahh," Grell said, putting on his red glasses, "you're playing the faithful dog. Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are Sebastian, no, I'll call you Bassy. Let me introduce myself, the Barnett Butler Grell Suttcliff! What do you say? let's get along."

Grell blew a kiss at us, which I swear bounced right off Sebastian.

"Ahh, It's so nice to talk to you in my true form," Grell said, "I must admit I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing butler before."

"But we could easily say the same about you," I said, my hands on my hips.

"I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either," Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked, "what is he?"

"He's a Shinigami," I said, but decided that Ciel looked too confused by the Japanese word, "their better known by the title of Grim Reaper."

"Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Sebastian asked, still embracing Ciel.

"Why, indeed," Grell smirked, "for now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman."

I lowered my eyes to the ground. This was the moment of truth for Ciel and it was going to be painful.

"And that woman would be?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?," said a familiar feminine voice from before. The figure stepped out into the light in all her crimson glory.

"Madam Red," Ciel said, his eyes hardening. I found it hard to look Ciel in the eyes and instead glared at the woman before us.

"Well," she said, "I never counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is.

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning," Ciel said, stepping away from Sebastian to be on the opposite side of him that I was, "but all of your Alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected you own aunt," Madam Red asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was looking for a murderer. Degree of relations to me do not matter," Ciel said.

"And besides, he's the Queens Guard dog," I smirked, "if he couldn't bare the thought of his own Aunt being a murderer than he might as well pass his ring onto anyone on the street."

Nobody gave a response because they knew what I had said was true.

"None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders," Ciel said, "but if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the viscount's house to the east end instantly. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper."

Madam Red's face darkened while Grell looked quite intrigued.

"You, Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff," I finished for him.

"I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital you work at. We made a list of all the patients. One, the only one who is still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly, we knew if we waited around here you'd come for eventually. But we were too late to save her."

"My darli-"

"If you call him any affectionate names, you bitch," I said, "I myself will walk over there and chop you to pieces before your little Grim Reaper can save you."

Madam Red glanced at me, horror-stricken. But she continued with her speech, "how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go we could have played Chess again. But now..." Her face contorted into rage, "you've taken everything!"

The sound of a chainsaw starting up and it aimed at Ciel. Sebastian caught it between his palms before it could harm Ciel. Sebastian tossed Grell back.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"It a Chainsaw," I answered.

Ciel glared at me, "I know what a chainsaw is! But why is a Shinigami wielding one?"

"It's his death scythe," I said.

"Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls," Sebastian said, starting a more detailed explanation, "that is his reapers scythe."

"Don't you dare call it that!" Grell burst, "this is so much more than a scythe! I worked very hard to customize it. It's a special scythe of my own design. It can hack anyone into tiny pieces! I've been far too well behaved I must be getting out of shape! I would like to exercise my skills..." He grinned, "so, shall. we. play?"

"Perhaps you could be more respectful for my position," Sebastian said, "I'm on duty after all."

"What a stoic man you are!" Grell said, waving his chainsaw around, "that makes you even more irresistible!"

I scoffed.

"You know," Grell said stepping forward, "Red is my favorite colour. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so.. I painted all those ugly women a beautiful red. So now, Bassy, I'll make you even more better looking than you already are!"

"Somehow," I said, "I don't think Sebastian could pull off red. He's more of a black sort of person..."

Grell gasped. "But everyone would look good in Red!"

I crossed my arms, "then why aren't you trying to make me look prettier, too!"

Grell gasped again over-dramatically falling backward a step, "I could never, ever turn you into crimson like that, Sharnine-Sama!"

I gasped, "how do you know my real name?"

Grell chuckled, stepping forward and swinging his chainsaw so it rested on his shoulder, "honestly, what shingami doesn't know Sharnine-Sama. It really was a pain to have to call you Miss Nini. It was horrible!"

I think he just made us all a little more confused.

"Sebastian, get ready for me to tear up from the inside and trust me I'll make you like it! You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals!"

"You're a Grim Reaper," Sebastian sighed, "your Job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," Sebastian took off his coat, and put it around Ciel's shoulders, leaving himself in his regular tailcoat, "and as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations, and quite frankly, I find it sickening."

Grell grinned. "Bassy! You wound me! You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem!"

I scoffed, "too bad you couldn't make a decent cup of tea if your life depended on it."

Before Grell could retaliate, Ciel removed his eye-patch, "in my name and that of the Queen, I order you Sebastian, put an end to Jack the Ripper!" his eye glowed blue and in return Sebastians glowed pink.

"Indeed," Sebastian said, biting his glove, "my young Lord."

Without further ado, I pulled Ciel to the side, knowing what was to come as Grell swung his chainsaw.

Then Sebastian started jumping away as Grell tried to attack him with the chainsaw, Sebastian dodging every blow. Then Grell appeared behind Sebastian, chainsaw raised high in the air.

Then Sebastian flung around and grabbed the chainsaw over his shoulder as Grell pushed him into the wall.

This battle was so much more terrifying in real life. I actually feared for the blood I knew Sebastian was going to spill.

"You're still the Queens Guard dog," Madam Red said, "which mean now I'm your prey."

Madam Red reached inside her sleeve, "but if it's hunt or be hunted, " she pulled out a dagger, "there's only one thing I can do!"

I pulled Ciel out of the way as she ran towards us. She tore the knife through my arm, leaving a cut. I stumbled backwards, hissing in pain. I've never been deeply wounded like this so it really hurt.

"You're a doctor! How could you do it!" Ciel screamed at her.

She sighed, looking up, "you wouldn't understand if I told you! You're just a child!"

I clutched at my injured arm but raised my leg to kick her, finding the dress I was in very restricting, so I couldn't deliver the blow.

Instead, Madam Red pushed Ciel into the wall, raising the knife over him.

"Ciel! No!" I cried, trying to get to him. I brought my bloodied hand away from the wound and punched Madam Red in the side, but the corset blocked a lot of the blow. I mentally cursed 1800's clothing.

"You... you brat..." Madam Red said to Ciel, not me. She acted like I hadn't even touched her as she choked Ciel. "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" Then madam Red gasped, "sister!"

"Master!" In a flash, a Sebastian with a bloody shoulder leaped over behind her, ready to kill.

"Stop Sebastian!" Ciel cried, "don't kill her!"

Sebastian froze as Madam Red stepped away, dropping the knife with a clang.

Then Ciel noticed Sebastian's injured shoulder. "Your arm..." he muttered, his hand finding my skirt and holding onto it.

"Oh!" Grell laughed from the other side of the street. "How sweet you are, Bassy! Really what a prince! Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid." The Grell clicked his tongue, "on the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madam. come now, hurry up and kill the brat!"

Madam Red black gloved hand rose to her face as she cried into them. I almost felt sorry for her as she looked up at Ciel. "I loved my sister," she cried, "I loved her husband! I loved their child! I can't! I can't kill him! I can't kill their beloved son!"

"Really?" Grell said in disappointment, "you're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"And if she ends him," I muttered, "I'll end all of you."

"But it's their boy," she cried, spinning around to face Grell, "this child is my-"

Then Grell, not even hesitating drove the chainsaw through the woman's chest, blood spurting everywhere. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head into Sebastian's chest like Ciel was doing as well.

"Too late for that!" Grell laughed, "How disappointing! What use do I have of you if you're just another woman!"

We watched in almost slow motion as the body was flung into the air and crashed into the pavement, big rolls of clips that could only be one thing. "A cinematic record," I gasped. The real thing looks so much more strange and brighter but darker at the same time, the light emitted from her chest.

"A part of a reapers job is to play and examine the memories and decide whether they should live or die," Grell said.

"Their lives flash before their very eyes," I whispered, gazing at the brilliance of it.

Grell nodded, "very good, Sharnine-Sama, I wouldn't think you'd know that yet!"

Then the cinematic records shine and we watched how Madam Red's life played out. It was a rather touching story but not enough to make up for the wrong she'd done to those women, even though I understood where she was coming from.

When they ended, Grell wiped his chainsaw, "how beautiful you were dyed crimson covered in your victims blood. I loved you so..." Grell threw off his own black coat and tossed over the body of Madam Red, taking her Red cloak and rapping his around his arms clumsily, "you don't have what it takes to wear red! Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over, madam Red, goodbye."

Grell walked in the opposite direction as Ciel closed her eyes, my arm still hurt like a-

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ciel asked, addressing Sebastian, "I told you to finish off Jack the Ripper, didn't I? He's getting away."

Sebastian smiled devilishly, "yes, My lord."

"Oh-ho-ho," he chuckled darkly, "I was going to spare you, "but since you want to die so much, I'll end you, sending you and the boy to Heaven together!" he said, spinning around and raising his chainsaw once again.

Sebastian dodged, "Heaven? You're joking."

I smirked, "a demon doesn't belong in Heaven. Or have you forgotten, Grell?"

Sebastian appeared behind him, standing tall. "I know nothing of heaven." Sebastian then leaped forward and aimed to kick Grell in the face, but to my disappointment he missed.

"You were aiming for my face!" he screeched, outraged.

"No shit, Sherlock," I smirked.

"Terribly sorry," Sebastian smirked, "You see I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?" Grell asked.

"Certainly," Sebastian said, turning to face Ciel and I, "you see, If my master tells me to win, than I shall win."

"You care a lot about that puny little brat," Grell said. "You don't deserve Sharnine-Sama's companionship! Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe, aren't you frightened?"

"Not at all," Sebastian said, crossing an arm over his chest, "I belong to my master. My soul and my body, down to the last hair is his to command. The contract remains so I follow his every command. That's what it mean to be a butler."

Next to me, Ciel picked up the black jacket that Grell had previously thrown off and placed it over Madam Red's body. It seemed that only I could see his pain under the cold exterior of his eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him up.

We turned just in time to see the demon and shinigami land on the rooftops. It was too high up to hear what they were saying, but we could see them fine. After a few second Grell ran forward, swiping his chainsaw as Sebastian dodged every attack and finally was able to hit Grell in the arm, lowering the chainsaw to the tiles of the roof and standing on Grell's hand.

I snickered at the sight that was highlighted by the moonlight.

Then Grell dashed forward, knocking Sebastian with a headbutt. He then raised his Chainsaw and drove a cut threw Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian!" I screamed in shock. I knew he wasn't going to die here... at least according to the anime.

I watched in awe as his cinematic record opened up and shown the works of Sebastian's new life as Sebastian the Demon Butler. Grell seemed taken aback. I could faintly hear shouting, proving just how loud Grell was really being.

Then Sebastian healed quickly, appearing behind Grell, I almost cheered in admiration. His leg shot out to kick Grell, but Grell managed to leap backwards, turning to face Sebastian.

Sebastian then removed his tailcoat as Grell started up the chainsaw. They leaped forward to fight, but instead Sebastian jammed his tailcoat into the chainsaw. From memory I knew that Sebastian would be explaining how it was made from sheeps-wool and how that wool was tough to break and built up a lot of static.

Grell sat down as Sebastian made hand gesture and Grell tried to remove the coat. Beside me, Ciel snickered.

But then over so cockily, Sebastian walked up to him and kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards. He then proceeded to kick him into the sky where he further messed with the redhead.

Grell then was let to fall out of the sky, falling at a terribly quick speed towards Ciel and I. Out of reflex, I grabbed onto Ciel, hissing as I moved my injured arm which didn't hurt as much as it should, and ducked. But then Sebastian appeared, kicking Grell down the street. He landed with a thud.

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, "I seem to have misjudged the distance, My lord and Lady."

I stood up tall, as did Ciel, and sighed happily. This was almost over.

"You seem a little messed up," Ciel stated, observing the torn shirt and blood.

"Ah Yes," Sebastian smiled, "he proved to be a little more trouble than expected, actually."

"I-I'll show you s-some d-day!" Grell groaned, his voice croaking.

"Oh dear," Sebastian said turning. He picked up the chainsaw and removed the jacket almost effortlessly. "I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone. Well then, I'll just try this! His very special reaper scythe..."

I chuckled. I knew Grell somehow survived this, but I forgot how...

"W-what are you doing! N-No Don't!" Grell cried, as Sebastian kicked hsi face into the ground.

"I must say," Sebastian said, "this is much nicer. I prefer kicking to being kicked. Master, he's revolting, but still a divine being... are you prepared to accept whatever consequences come from killing him?"

"Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?" Ciel said.

"No, Sir," Sebastian replied.

Then Grell looked me in the eye, his eyes tearing up, I somehow felt compelled to help him. "Sharnine-Sama! What are you doing! Help me! I can tell you killed the boys parents!"

Ciel froze, but I ignored the last part.

I gaped at him. "Me? What am I supposed to do?"

He blinked at me. "You don't kno-"

His voice was cut off as a metal poll blocked the attack that Sebastian was about to dish out. Ah yes, William. That's who I was forgetting.

"I apologize for interrupting," William called, standing proud on the pole, "let me introduce myself, I am William T. Spears and administrator of the Grim Reaper staffing association. I've come to retrieve that Reaper there."

All eyes went to the Grell who was no longer beneath Sebastian's foot.

"William!" Grell cried, "oh, William! Did you come to save me-" Grell was cut off as William jumped down, William's foot knocking Grell back into the ground.

"Attention Reaper Grell Suttcliff," William said, opening a book and reading from it, "you have violated several regulations; first, you killed people not on the to-die list, second you used a death scythe that had been modified without proper authorization and finally you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives murderer."

William then closed the book and it vanished into thing air. Then he hopped off of Grell and bowed to Sebastian.

"I apologize for all of the trouble it has caused," William then took a guard from his jacket and offered it to Sebastian, "here, please accept my card."

Sebastian took the card between his too fingers, his face straight.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you," William groaned, "this is a disgrace to all Grim Reapers."

Sebastian scoffed, looking offended but in a careless way, "then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions. So they don't trouble us. Humans are so easily tempted, they'dd do anything within the grip of utter despair They'll grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness... no matter the consequences. You should know that."

William finally lifted his head and looked at Sebastian, "that's a large amount of hypocrisy, you demons capitalize on that factor more than we do."

"That I cannot deny," Sebastian acknowledged.

"Right now you seem to be a tame dog," William said, looking back at Ciel, "that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around."

"I don't know about that," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I highly doubt Sebastian was a tame dog. But I suppose...

William's gaze then landed on me, his eyes widening slightly. Immediately he spun around, bowing several times, "Sharnine-Sama! Forgive my rudeness! I did not realize you were there! I apologize for any rudeness or offense I or It has shown you!"

I immediately knew that by 'It' he meant Grell. I grinned shyly, "I have no idea why you would be apologizing to me... but if it makes you happy you're forgiving."

With an over-so-slightly confused face, William let out a sigh of Relief. "Then I and It will be leaving now. Come along Grell." William lifted the Redhead Shinigami and walked away.

In a flash, Sebastian threw the Chainsaw at William. William caught the device between his two fingers. My thoughts went something like this: 'he must be pretty popular with the ladies if he has fingers like that.'

My face heated up and I looked to the ground in shame. I really couldn't believe I had just thought that. Instead I said, "Good catch."

William huffed his gratitude and went on his way.

As soon as they disappeared, Sebastian sighed, turning around to face us.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Sebastian said, "I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

"Don't worry about that!" I gasped, placing my hands over my heart, I almost missed the fact that my arm no longer hurt at all, "I would like to know why they were calling me Sharnine-Sama. I don't know much Japanese but I know that when you put -Sama on the end of someones name it means you're acknowledging them as higher or more important than yourself."

Sebastian's face darkened and his gaze went to the floor almost thoughtfully. "Yes... that was most... interesting."

"It doesn't matter," Ciel said, looking down, "it's over now."

I instantly felt bad. I couldn't believe I'd been worried about how they addressed me when Ciel had just witnessed the death of his Aunt. Bitch or not, it was still his Aunt.

Sebastian placed a jacket over Ciel and I shoulders, "You are both chilled to the bone. let's hurry on home, Master and Miss Nini. I'll make some hot tea to warm you both up."

"That's a good idea," Ciel said. I nodded as well, too busy pondering over what they possibly could have meant by calling me Sharnine-Sama.

I had a feeling it wouldn't be too long until I found out.

* * *

**oooh this chapter is finally done it took me about 5 hours writing... not including the break and last nights sleep between the hours :P**

**But it was worth it :)**

**Why do you think the Shinigami keep calling her Sharnine-sama even though everyone else just calls her Miss Nini. And Yes, there is a reason.**

**:D did you like it?**

**If you're awesome and reading this then you just ****_have_**** to leave a review.**

**Pretty please?**

**Love, Caitlyn 3**

**:)**

**Review, Follow and Favourite**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW okay sorry for the late update but I seriously haven't had internet for two weeks because I finally moved to tasmani (if you read One Hell of A Devil's Lover you'd know what I'm talking about) and the stupid telstra people took two bloody weeks to turn our internet on :/** **With the aid of a lady we know that works for telstra.**

**Alright so this chapter is fairly long (I dont know how long because I haven't had internet to check and I hope it makes up for it I've almost finished writing this whole story and there is two more sequels to it lol so theres three all up :)**

**So enough blabbering and get your fix of Complicated Simplicity!**

* * *

Church bells sounded as Ciel, Sebastian and I approached the Church in the carriage. We were here for Madam Reds' funeral and I could tell that the death of his Aunt was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

It was difficult for me to not just lean over and give him a hug, but then he'd protest that a young Earl such as himself does not need hugs.

I remembered something as I saw three kids standing by the gate, speaking to a familiar figure cloaked in black and grey. I smiled, remembering how the Undertaker would just explain to them that today was Madam Red's big day- a funeral.

We passed them without Ciel noticing and parked outside the door. We then silently stood up; my black, figure hugging, slim gown following and meshed hat holding up my hair in a tight bun.

Ciel, on the other hand, was carrying a big red dress over his shoulder, letting it flare out. He pushed open the big doors, showing us the dim church. It was a sad sight in deed.

He took his first steps, and I followed him from his right side. Sebastian stayed outside the church, given that he was a demon and would much rather prefer to not go somewhere they hail his opposing God.

Wordlessly, we walked down the aisle, all the guests watching and Ciel and I approached the coffin. He tossed the big red dress over the white Dress madam red was wearing, and I placed the red rose in my hand behind her ear.

I stepped to the side, letting Ciel speak. "White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they don't now. You belong in red, the colour of passion- the colour of spiderlilies." He then leaded down and placed his forehead on hers. "Farewell Aunt Ann."

And then we heard rustling and my head jolted up, watching in awe as the petals floated into the room. It looked so much prettier than the anime. "Beautiful..." I whispered.

I took Elisabeths hand in mine comfortingly as she gazed up at the petals, tears blurring her eyes. "She will be okay now," I said to her. She looked up at me with awe before nodding. I smiled at her.

"Rest peacefully," Ciel said, "Madam Red."

* * *

"You're not going to report the identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" Lau asked. We were standing in a glass pannelled room. I was standing by the window looking out at the scenery. It wasn't that grand so I decided it'd be in my best interest to listen to the conversation.

"I don't think it's necessary," Ciel stated.

"Because she only told you stop Jack the Ripper. She never said that you were to give her the actual identity," I said, remembering what this scene was roughly about.

"Your world is full of quicksand," Lau said, "and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. But even if you reached the point of no return, and all looks lost, you still won't call out for help. No, none of us will hear little Lord Phantomhive pathetic screams. The Queens dog is too proud for that, which makes you a formidable opponant. I'll have to be careful around you."

I looked at Lau, catching his attention. "Lord Phantomhive will not need to call for help. He is too skilled in the art of escaping and trapping his opponent. Besides, while he has knowledge and soldiers, he does not need to worry about falling in."

Lau smiled his creepy grin at me. "How very perceptive of you, Miss Nini. I didn't pin you as the one who would pull the Earl out of his own grave."

I grinned slyly as Sebastian rose an eyebrow. No matter what happens I couldn't let him know that there was a 50/50 chance of Ciel becoming his demonic master.

"Now, that reminds me," Ciel said, "Opium dens are becoming a problem. It would be nice if you could help sniff out the problem."

Lau raised an eyebrow, "oh, but if I did that then I would have to think of a new business to run. And that's something I don't want to do."

"Then maybe you should return to your own county," Ciel grumbled, putting his hat on.

"What!? Nooo," I whined, but Ciel paid no attention.

"I won't be leaving yet. I haven't exhausted my interest in this country, nor you, yet, Earl Phantomhive, and it doesn't seem that your accomplice, Miss Nini, wishes me to leave, either," Lau said. "You should listen to Miss Nini's advice more often, little Earl. You should find her to be helpful."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what do you know?"

He blinked at me. "Know what? You look like someone who knows something."

I deadpanned, turning around and walking. "Let's go, Ciel, Sebastian, we have somewhere to be."

* * *

The Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian and I stood in front of Mary Jane Kelly's grave. I could tell that what happened was eating away at Ciel's consciousness Sebastian seemed to be suppressing something and the Undertaker was smiling gleefully.

"So, this is her?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, indeed it is," The Undertaker replied, "my last customer from Jack the Ripper."

"Apparently she was an immigrant," Ciel said, "she had no family in the country to claim her body."

"And you thought it was appropriate to give her her own grave," I concluded, "because you feel you could have saved her."

Ciel's brows creased, "that is correct. I knew I could have done something."

I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ciel, this is the way that it was supposed to go. You mustn't blame yourself. Her time on this earth was up so either way she would have been killed."

The Undertaker chuckled, "she's right, you know. Even if you did save her, once someone enters the to-die list, they can't get out. A shinigami would have killed her anyway."

Ciels eyes closed as he sighed. "At least I accomplished what the Queen asked of me."

"Victoria, hey?" The Undertaker grumbled, "I don't much like her, she just sits back while you do all the work."

"The Queen has other business she must attend to," I said. Then something occurred to me, "Am I the only one who noticed I've picked up a slight British Accent?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "where are you from, anyway? Your accent was slightly annoying."

I scoffed. "Just for that, I'll leave you wondering forever."

The Undertaker just chuckled.

"Will you tell me, My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

"My Lady? Don't suck up to me. It won't get you anywhere."

* * *

I woke with a start. I don't know why but I think I may have had a nightmare. It was most likely about my mother but I don't really remember it. Heart pounding, I climbed out of bed and slipped on some slippers. I was wearing long flannelette pyjama pants that I had brought and a big white shirt. I ruffled my hair and checked my iPhone for the time. It was almost six thirty. I had woken up early every day I'd been here.

I walked out into the hallway with every intention of going to the kitchen to have breakfast with the servants.

"Miss Nini," Sebastian stopped me, staring down at me with a look in his eyes. "There's something about you."

I froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're like a demon in heat," he said without any shame at all. "It's testing my self control."

I could feel my eyes widen, "w-what?"

For every step he took towards me, I took a step back until I was pressed against the wall. "I have to have you, Miss Nini. I wish to make you mine."

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmydog ohmygod-

I blinked at him, my breath shallowing, "and why haven't you already?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I need your permission in order for me to do so."

That was reassuring.

"However I don't need your permission to do this," Sebastian said, raising his hand to wipe the hair out of my face. He then lowered his face to mine, his lips brushing my own.

He pulled back, like the English gentleman he was supposed to be, his eyes flashing red before turning and checking his watch. "Two minutes until I must wake the young master. Are you coming, Miss Nini?" he asked.

My mind clearing, I nodded slowly, still shocked at the recent events.

I followed Sebastian through Ciel's doorway, creeping in. He looked so utterly adorable sleeping there.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, leaning down to shake his shoulder.

Ciel shot up in the bed, a gun pressed to Sebastians head. My eyebrow rose.

"Don't you..." Ciel huffed, "touch me."

Sebastian stood up straight, a creepy smile filling his face. "This morning's tea is Assam Black with added milk. It is a milk tea that I have personally prepared."

Staring at Ciel's heaving body sprawled out on the pillows for a moment longer, I decided to jump up there with him wordlessly. Ciel glanced at me.

"Milk is good for soothing the nerves, and calming one down, especially after having a nightmare," Sebastian said, handing the tea to Ciel.

Ciel took a sip, closing his eyes in content. When he reopened them he looked at me, "do you need one too?"

I contemplated it for a moment before nodding. It was a good idea considering what I had went through just before.

Sebastian handed me the tea. "So, where are you from, Miss Nini?" Sebastian asked.

I lowered my cup. How was I supposed to explain to them that I was from Australia? A country that was currently filled with convicts and other stuff like that? Not to mentioned actual civilization didn't start until a few years back. I took a deep breath. "You might not like it," I said.

"Has the country changed much to what it is now?" Ciel asked after a moments silence.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's changed a lot." I took another sip of my tea. I couldn't believe that I was about to tell an English nobleman and his demon butler that I was from a country they sent their convicts. I took a deep breath. "I'm from Australia."

Ciel choked. "Australia? Isn't that...? It was only collonised a few years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's changed a lot. We're one of the most well-off countries in the world. It's has a lot of tourist attractions and it's actually really beautiful. It's like a paradise in some places and depending on where you go you can visit deserts or snow, or even beautiful tropical rainforrests. It's really good. And you can go snorkling in the Great Barrier Reef which has fishes native to Australia and other fishes from around the world."

There was a moments silence. "So... it isn't a horrible, uncivil place?"

I chuckled. "Well, it probably is right now, considering it's still a new place, but almost 200 years in the future after building and construction and the revolutions where the aboriginals and white people have equal rights, it's actually a really nice place. Lot's of people move there because most of us aren't very racist and are accepting of tourists and other cultures."

Ciel nodded, "I see."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "in the future, men and women have equal rights?"

I laughed, "sort of. I mean, I swear to you that system is stuffed up. Men are still supposed to pay for dates and ask the ladies out and buy them presents, but women can have the same job as a man for the same amount of pay and also it's illegal in most countries for a man to harm a woman but a woman can punch a man if she wants and not go to jail... unless she like... puts him in hospital or kill him..."

"What type of work do people do?" Ciel asked.

I huffed. "Well, it's really a long list. You can do anything from taking peoples trash to the dump or inventing new devices, or being a doctor or lawyer or a builder, someone who designs the interior and exterior of houses, you can be a musician and singer or actor/ress, a scientist and what not."

"I see," Ciel said. Then Ciel paused. "Miss Nini, what's happening to your hair?"

I blinked, "what?"

"It's going slightly grey," Sebastian explained. My eyes widened.

I jumped off the bed and ran over to the mirror. I gasped. mixed in my hair were several grey strands and small roots were slightly grey as well. "Oh, My God! I'm fifteen! Why do I have grey hair!?"

"Calm down, Miss Nini, I'm sure there a reasonable explanation for this. It doesn't look horrible. And if anything they have a slightly lavender feel to them," Sebastian reassured me.

I took a deep breath. "Maybe it's from all the recent stress. Stress causes grey hairs, that's what mum always told me."

Sebastian picked up a book on the bedside, "Young Master, Perhaps you are having such nightmares from reading the work of Edgar Allen before bedtime."

I snorted.

"I can do as I please," Ciel said instead, "What is on todays schedule?"

"First you need to assess files sent by the company," Sebastian said, "also this afternoons guest will be the Marchiones Middleford and Lady Elisabeth."

"What!? No!" Ciel whined, glaring at Sebastian. I chuckled darkly. I had no idea who that was because I didn't get the opportunity to research the story further, but I knew they must have been another relation to Ciel because of his reaction and Lady Elisabeth.

"Also, there will be-"

"No! Get the preparations ready! Don't waste any time, hurry!" Ciel fretted. He then turned to me, "and you! Put on some decent clothing on!" And then he seemed to remember something, "do you know what she wants? Oh, Please tell me you know what she wants!"

I blinked at him, "um... no... I'm sorry, I don't even know who she is!"

"She's Elisabeths' mother, my Aunt Frances," Ciel stated.

I nodded, pretending to know exactly what he meant but in reality I was coming to the conclusion that I shall never understand Ciels' family tree one bit.

Sebastian walked over to the window and opened it, letting in a cold breeze. "OMG Sebastian, WTH! Why is it so cold!?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "can you please translate that into proper English."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, My God, Sebastian, What the Hell?! Why is it so cold!?"

Ciel, ignoring my language, nodded his head, "It's coming into winter time."

"You know what we need?" I said thoughtfully.

"What is that, Miss Nini?" Sebastian asked.

"We need a giant, fire-breathing dog named Pluto," I muttered, giggling internally at their curious faces.

"I don't like dogs," Sebastian stated. "I'd rather a delicate and beautiful glossy cat."

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you're saying," Ciel decided, "but I will go along with this and if we do by any chance come across a giant fire-breathing dog named Pluto, however far the odds may be against us, just for you I'll adopt him or her."

I grinned. The odds weren't as bad as what he thought they were. There was 50/50 chance because I know for a fact that Pluto isn't in the manga... at least that's what my friend told me.

Then something occurred to me, "OMG THAT MEANS IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" I always loved Christmas because I would spend it with my best friend and we'd do whatever we wanted because my Mum would go get drunk and leave us to our own devices.

Sebastian shuddered, "don't remind me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go get changed so that I can meet this infamous Aunt of yours."

* * *

Several minutes later I stood by the front door where we awaited the guests arrival, apparantly Sebastian claimed to have heard their carriage. I was wearing an elegant red dress that puffed out like a ballgown and had elbow length sleeves and a really, really tight corset. I thought I looked rather over-the-top with this dress on but apparently I needed to look like a proper lady for them.

And then, one of the most elegant and proudest woman I've ever seen walked into the room. Eyes wide, I stared as I realized that some people really could pull off having a single long strip of hair in their face.

"It's been too long since we last met, Marchioness Middleford," Ciel said, "as always you have arrived earlier than excepted."

"Enough with the formal greetings," The Marchioness said, "I assume with that bed head of yours you only just woke up."

And then Elisabeth glomped him, "Ciel with bed head is just soooo cute!"

"Such actions are extremely inappropriate You should at least greet him first. I know in the past that this place was once my home, but may I remind you again that while you are here you must still act like a proper lady," the blonde lady scowled.

I shivered as Elisabeth apologised and the Marchioness' attention was turned to me. "I see we've never met before- I am the Marchioness Middleford, Earl Phantomhive's Aunt and soon-to-be mother-in-law."

I nodded nervously, shaking the offered hand before replying, "I am Miss Nini. I'm a guest in under the little Lord Earl Phantomhive."

The Marchioness nodded understandingly, "I see. You're slouching. A lady should stand tall."

I stood slightly taller but didn't break her eye contact.

"It's been quite some time," Sebastian said with a slight bow, "welcome Marchioness and Lady Elisabeth. I thank you for taking the time to travel all the way to-"

A glare stopped his words. I smirked.

"Might I ask," Sebastian said in mock nervousness, "is there something on my face?"

"This face of yours," The Marchioness scowled, "such an inappropriate image you present."

"I was just born this way is all-" Sebastian was cut off.

"Also! Both master and servant are clearly male yet their fringes are long! It's disgusting! Take a lesson from Tanaka!"

"And you're marrying her daughter," I snickered in Ciels' ear.

He shot a glare at me.

"I don't think so," I said standing up to face the issue at hand, "they look fine to me."

"Are you talking back to me?" The Marchioness growled, "no proper young Lady with no proper title should talk back to someone of my status!"

"Good thing I'm not your average young Lady, then isn't it!" I said, my voice raising. This Lady is the most annoying thing I've ever come across. No wonder Ciel and Sebastian were afraid of her. Well, maybe not Sebastian...

The Marchioness glared at me for a moment longer, her eyes hard as rock.

And then she smiled at me, teeth and all!

I blinked.

And again.

"What?" I asked.

"You are an amazing young Lady," The Marchioness beamed, "we need some more young ladies like you around to stick up for us. An exquisite piece you picked up there little Earl. I hope there's nothing going on between you two, Ciel, because you are engaged to my little Elisabeth."

Ciel blushed, gazing up at her wide eyed. "W-what! N-no of course n-not!"

"Good." And then in a flash, she had pulled both boys hair back and out of their face. I chuckled darkly to myself, oh the joys of the nineteenth century.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble, Aunt Frances," Ciel said.

"Just wait a second," I said, "I'm still confused... What relation are you to Ciel?"

Frances looked at me, her eyes widening, "I am his Aunt on his fathers' side."

"Ahh," I smiled, "I get it now!"

"Anyway, I come to hold a surprise check up and find you are lazing about as usual! And your butler is still as indecent as ever!" She scolded. "Re-training shall take place today! I shall begin with the inside of your mansion! Unruliness in the home environment is the first thing that will lead to the heart being unruly!"

"If it must be, then allow me to lead the way," Sebastian said.

Ciel began to fret and Sebastian leaned over and whispered something in his ear that calmed Ciel down if only a little.

"First, let's examine the garden," Sebastian said, leading us all down a hallway, "The winter roses sent from Germany are especially beautiful." Sebastian opened the door and, by standing right next to Sebastian I managed to peak in and see Finny chopping away at it. " Oops," Sebastian slammed the door, "I made a mistake. It was actually the main hall I wanted you to visit."

"Why? We're already here, we might as well look at the garden," Frances pointed out.

I could tell that Ciel knew something was wrong by the look he was giving me. With a sigh, I leaned over and said, "Finnian." His eyes automatically changed to understanding.

"No, please come to the main hall, it's just this way," Sebastian said, "currently, it is the season that the Christmas roses bloom as well as the ones sent from Germany. As we can see the garden from the main hall, the view will be better from there. Today we would like to provide you with the best view possible."

Sebastian led us down the hall, approaching a new door.

"The main hall has recently been refurbished. I took the liberty of ordering a new wallpaper from France," Sebastian opened the door slightly, just enough for himself and I to witness MeyRin falling over and taking the wallpaper with it. Sebastian slammed the door. "Oops, I made a mistake. I think it would be best to proceed to the greenhouse for some tea."

Frances' eyes lowered. "But didn't we just come to see the hall?"

I paid her no attention as I leant over and explained to Ciel that MeyRin had caused yet another accident.

"No, we are going to have some tea first," Sebastian explained, "you were both in that cramped carriage for so long, I should have realised sooner that you would be so tired. I already prepared a corner for resting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy some black tea."

He turned to face a slightly angry looking Frances and Elisabeth.

"It's a bit of a coincidence but I have purchased some tangerines from Spain and planned to serve them with Ceylon tea so you can have orange flavored black tea-"

There was a crash behind him. "Let me guess, you made yet another mistake?" the Marchioness questioned.

"I apologise for the way I'm handling things, It's too- Oh! I just remembered a place that I have been meaning to let the Marchioness explore... It may not be totally appropriate for a lady to explore, but let's proceed to the stables."

My own eyes widened considerably. "Stables!? Really!? I love horses!" It was true, when I was ten my mother had allowed me join a horses club but we didn't have much money so I had to quit after a few weeks, but I have a lot of the basics down.

Sebastian led us down to the stables and gestured to a black horse. "So what do you think? I bought this horse with it's black-blue coat especially for the young master. I'd been hoping to show you for a while now, Marchioness."

"Wow," The Marchioness gaped, "it really is magnificent. A nice build and a good look about it." She then turned to Ciel with a devilish smirk, "Ciel! How would you like to come hunting with me now?"

Ciel looked startled. "With you, Aunt?"

"This is a good chance for me to see what type of man my daughter will be marrying, but maybe," she smirked at him, "hunting is too much work for Earl Phantomhive who is incredibly feminine."

I snickered. I now like this woman, she amuses me.

"Very well then!" Ciel said defiantly, "Sebastian, make the necessary preparations.

"Oh Ciel," The Marchioness smiled sweetly, "why don't we make this competitive."

* * *

"There we go, Miss Nini," Sebastian said, helping me up onto the painted-color horse. I was wearing a 'modern' styled horse riding outfit, one similar to the one that Frances was wearing. Elisabeth was side-saddled with Ciel.

Elisabeth and Frances looked at me strangely. "Are you not side-saddling, Miss Nini? I thought you were not going to hunt with us because you disliked killing animals?" Frances asked.

I blinked at her. Oh, no. I was not side-saddling some prissy princess from a corny Disney movie. "I'm riding the way that I was taught to," I said with a smile. "No-one side-saddles where I'm from."

Frances gave me a confused glance but brushed it off soon after, pulling the reigns of her white horse. "Let's go."

After a few minutes of riding, Sebastian paused, turning his head as if listening. "Young Master, this way," Sebastian said, leading the horses in the general direction.

"Does your butler perform as a hunting dog, also?" Frances asked sarcastically. I chuckled.

"You could put it that way," Ciel said in all seriousness, "it's kinda true."

"Let's start in this area," Sebastian called, "these are the rules, you are only allowed to shoot in a 25km perimeter, also you may only shoot birds flying below the mentioned height. Sound okay?"

"That's fine!" Frances called enthusiastically. "Now let's hurry up so I can show Ciel to be a foolish feminine boy in front of his Fiance and close friend!" Close friend? Is that what I am to Ciel? Why did I feel both honored and depressed?

"Let's begin now," Sebastian said, "there's a time limit of three hours."

"See you later, Ciel!" Frances called, rearing her horse to a gallop.

Sebastian walked over to my horse, holding it's snout gently. He was looking at me like he wanted to do some hunting of his own. I shivered. Although I admit it's kinda hot.

"Lizzie, you should hop down," Ciel said to the blonde who was still on his horse.

Lizzie pouted, "but we never get to spend time together like this!" I snorted. And now I know why that is, Lizzie. You're a little too clingy.

"How's he supposed to hunt, Lizzie. Just get down," I told her, leaning forward on my horse to rest my head on it's neck.

There was a bang in the distance. "One, Zero. That Marchioness sure lives up to her reputation. She has shot down a bird already," Sebastian taunted, "She may just be too hard for you to beat, young master."

Ciel glared at him before moving the horse, causing Elisabeth to shriek and scramble off of it. Serves her right, she should have listened to me.

"It might seem bad, seeing because it's aunt Frances," he told us, "but I am not going to loose anything you call a competition. Lizzie, please just stay here with Nini and Sebastian."

Oh great. I never really like Elisabeth, she was waayy too happy and when she wasn't she was whiney and everyone just had to take it or else the Marchioness would be onto them.

Ciel looked up and rode off, Elisabeth staring at him with shining eyes.

"It's a relief, Ciel is acting like his old self again," Elisabeth explained in that annoying voice of hers, "Since he was so close to Madam Red I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have any bad memories, that's why I do what I can to cheer him up... it hardly ever works though, I end up just making him mad at me."

"I'm sure that the young master always considers your concern for him," Sebastian said, bowing down to her.

She giggled, "thanks, you're so kind, Sebastian!" Then she seemed to realise something and bent down to 'whisper' something in his ear, "Are you courting Miss Nini?"

I choked. Then Deadpanned. "I can hear you, you know!" I called.

Elisabeth recoiled, flustered, her face turning bright red. "Oh, My, I'm so sorry, Miss Nini, it's just... he looks at you like... and so does..."

I raised an eyebrow to her, "pardon?"

"I am not," Sebastian said, "however I wish to, and she is aware of it."

Now it was my turn to look away. "Whatever, Sebastian. Keep your pants on."

He seemed amused by the last line, but Elisabeths eyes widened and she flushed, fanning herself with her hand. "Miss Nini! That is no thing for a young Lady to say!"

I rolled my eyes at the 12 year old. "Are you kidding me? I thought we've already been over this; I'm not your average Lady. I do what I want, when I want... if Ciel says it's okay..."

Elisabeth blinked at me.

"Well then," I said, "I'm going for a ride. I haven't free-roamed on a horse for so long."

* * *

"The Marchioness has a total of 15 animals, 10 pheasants, 2 foxes and 3 rabbits," Sebastian said, "The young master has 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit. That makes a total of 15 animals also."

"So it's a draw?" I asked, confused. I hadn't read the manga and I don't remember a hunting trip in the anime. "Well now, how about that?"

"I won't take it lying down!" The Marchioness huffed, "I will not be happy until someone is declared victor!"

"I agree, Aunt Frances," Ciel stated, "even though we rarely agree."

"Well you guys are a bunch of pommies, aren't you?" I said, rolling my eyes. "And I didn't mean literally, even though literally would also be correct."

Ciel glanced at me, curiosity in his eyes, before deciding he probably shouldn't ask with Frances and Elisabeth there.

"If that's the case," Sebastian said, "then we can decide the winner this afternoon in another contest."

"Sounds good."

"No Problem."

"But I just want to go back to sleep!" that was me.

Frances raised an eyebrow. "Have you not heard the saying that early to bed and early to rise makes a person healthy, wealthy and wise?"

"Lady, trust me, someone my age should be getting 9 and a half hours sleep each night. I only got seven and half last night but I woke up an hour early and I went to be late last night." Then something occurred to me. In two weeks time I'm due for my period. My face paled.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, "you've gone pale."

"Oh.. oh, nothing," I said in a high pitched voice that even I noticed, "I just have to have a conversation with Mey Rin. You know... girly stuff..."

Sebastian seemed to catch on and Frances seemed to have a good idea, but poor Ciel and Elisabeth were still so innocent, even though Elisabeth was twelve and should be getting hers in the next year or so... even though I'm sure hormones have come faster to the people of my generation, so maybe she had two years... I don't know.. maybe she's a late bloomer...

Wait, why am I thinking this?

"It seems we've hunted all the prey in this area, though," Frances said as Sebastian poured her a glass.

"Oh no," Sebastian smiled politely, "I'm sure there's some larger prey lurking about..."

Oh god.

"Well, now that the afternoons preperations are sorted," Elisabeth grinned, "let's eat!"

I picked up a fork and poked the food as I noticed a cloud seemed to be covering the sky right above me. Oh no.. it was going to rai-

"Nini!" Ciel screeched, running to me and pulling me out of the way and to the ground. I blinked, shocked.

"Wha..." and then I realised the problem. There was a huge.. huge... huge bear looming over my chair. I screamed.

It's claws swooped down on us and blood splattered against my skin. Oh god..

After a minute, I reopened my eyes that I hadn't realised I'd closed. Standing above us was Frances, a shotgun smoking in her hands.

"Aunt..." Ciel gasped.

Tears left my eyes and I jumped up, running to her and wrapping my arms around her. "Oh, My God, Frances I love you, you are the most amazing person in the world I can't believe it, you saved me-"

"It's alright," Frances smirked, "this means I beat Ciel, right. Sixteen to fifteen."

I sniffed, nodding.

"However, Ciel is worthy of my praise after such a display of bravery to rescue a damsel in distress, even though she was not his betrothed," Frances said. "You are worthy of being my son-in-law, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel gaped at her.

"Now that the contest is over," she said, "let's go home."

* * *

"Since we caught so many animals, lets me show you what I can do with them," Sebastian said, opening the front door.

We all stepped inside and froze.

"Welcome home!" The Servants called. The room had been decorated with streamer-like things and a big table with various items and decorations was in the background with a cake. It wasn't perfectly made, either, and the servants had their fair share of injuries.

"Why do you all look like this?" Ciel asked.

"We all chipped in and made this!" Finny said, bringing over the cake that looked like melting wax. "We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate!"

"I even made a Donburi, it's filled with the masters favourite foods," Bardroy said gleefully.

"And the table was set by me," MeyRin blushed, "I copied Sebastians style!"

Then I felt an evil aura behind me and turned, almost in time comically with Sebastian and Ciel to see a fuming Frances.

"Hmph," She huffed, stepping forward, "they beat me to it."

We blinked at her.

"I came here especially to say," she grinned, placing a hand on his head, "happy 13th birthday, Ciel!"

I blinked. "HOLY JESUS, IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!?"

Ciel smirked, smiling slightly.

"Also," Frances turned to I and the servants, "I will be counting on you lot to take care of my daughter and son-in-law. If you will be here that long, also, Miss Nini, I'm counting on you to keep Ciel in check and to not ever let him loose his respect for women."

I smiled politely at her, "of course."

Then Ciel smiled gleefully, letting out a little laugh, "thank you so much!"

"Sebastian, thank you for all you did today," The Marchioness grinned.

"You're welcome."

"However I still need you to fix a few things." He looked up curiously. "The smashed tea set, the bare garden, also the dinner that was burnt to ash.. you will take care of it?"

He chuckled bashfully, "oh my, you knew about that? Of course."

* * *

"Ciel!" Lady Elisabeth called, rushing into his study.

"Oh?" He looked up, as did I. I was on the other side looking at the collection of books he had. They were all about science and business. I knew there were incorrect theories spread through them like a plague, but I wouldn't be able to point them all out if my heart depended on it.

"Ciel, for you birthday," Elisabeth grinned, "we're going to have a small ball! Just with you, me, Mother, Sebastian and the other servants if they wish. Mother already said it was a good idea."

"No."

Elisabeths eyes widened, "you have to wear the new outfit I bought you! I've already given it to Sebastian and he's to dress you up. It'll be starting in two hours, at five this evening and we've already had Sebastian and the servants making preparations-"

"I said no."

"Hey, Ciel," I said, catching his attention, "it happens anyway, so just drop it."

Ciel groaned, his head actually falling forward and hitting the table. "Vine! (Fine!)" his voice was contorted, "srarp oor shupib awl. (Start your stupid ball.)"

"Yay!" Elisabeth jumped up, clapping, "Your birthday is going to end marvelously!" She ran out of the room joyously.

"Well," I laughed, "look on the bright side, you were supposed to have done this before the Jack the Ripper case and you were supposed to stuff dancing lessons into this tiny time-frame. But Sebastian already taught us all that."

Ciel nodded, "that actually made me feel slightly better."

"Good."

* * *

I had made the mistake of going downstaires when I wasn't ready for the ball. Now, I am dressed in a pink ballgown covered in bows and frills and a headpiece that is also covered in bows and mesh and other such accessories. Well, at least it was pink...

"Oh Miss Nini! You look soooo pretty!

"Yeah..." I actually didn't look that bad, but since Elisabeth had done it, it was the worse thing I'd ever worn.

"Blue is definately Ciel's color! I got the outfit today when I went shopping and I know he'll look absolutely dashing!

"Now," Elisabeth turned around. "Where is Mey Rin- Ah, there you are! I'll make you look so much cuter!"

She reached up to take Mey Rins' glasses but Mey Rin threw herself back. "Aah! I'm really far-sighted! I can't see a thing without my glasses, milady!"

"You don't have to see at a ball to have fun!" Elisabeth laughed, "now hand those over silly!"

I gave Elisabeth my best 'duh' look. She really was your typical little blonde, wasn't she?

"Just leave her alone," Ciel said from the top of the stairs. We all looked up to see Ciel standing in a nice blue outfit. I blinked at him.

"Ciel!" Elisabeth squeeled, "you look adorable!"

As Ciel stepped onto the ground, Lady Elisabeth flung herself at him, throwing both herself and him in a circle.

"This outfit is absolutely perfect!"

Then she finally stopped, looking at his hand. Oh no.

"Ciel." She glared at him, "why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you. It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?"

Ciel looked away, "the ring I already have on will work."

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all! Why won't you wear the ring I bough you? You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our lovely dance and-"

"Lizzie, I'm not changing it. This ring is-"

Then she spun around, pulling the ring off of his finger. "Ha! Fooled you! It's mine now!"

"Lizzie." Ciel growled.

"This is far too big for you," Lizzie said, "the one I bought will fit perfectly! Just put it on and-"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

The servants gaped at Ciel while I facepalmed. This event led to so much trouble late on in the anime.

"Give me that ring. Now, Elisabeth," Ciel said.

Elisabeth looked at Ciel, her eyes widening, "why are you so angry at me? I just... wanted..."

Ciels' eyes darkened.

"W-what's wrong?" Elisabeth took a step back. "I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all. So why.. why are you so angry!?"

Elisabeth threw her arm up into the air.

"I HATE THIS RING!" She tossed it down to the ground, "TAKE IT!"

We watched as the ring cracked, the side of it shattering. I covered my mouth with my hand even though I already saw it coming.

Ciel growled before rushing towards her, raising his arm above her and-

Sebastian caught him, putting his walking stick in his hand. "Master, you forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get."

Ciel stepped away from a now crying Elisabeth. Sebastian took his place.

Then the doors opened and the Marchioness stepped into the room, "what's going on in here?" When she met my eyes, she dropped the subject, watching for herself.

"Forgive my master, Lady Elisabeth," Sebastain said, "that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heiloum passed down through the head to the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it, it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him."

"I-it was that important?" Elisabeth asked, "and I destroyed it?"

Ciel picked it up, walking over to the window. He then rose a hand and tossed it out. The servants gaped but I had expected it.

"Ciel! Wait, What are you doing!?" Frances called, stepping forward.

"It doesn't matter," Ciel said, "it was nothing but an old ring, after all. Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change." He then walked over to the crying Elisabeth. "How long are you going to cry?"

Elisabeth looked up, "I-I'm so sorry, Ciel!"

"Your face is a mess," he said, causing me to hide behind a laugh, "completely unsuitable for a lady," he wiped her tears with a cloth, "how could I possible ask a lady with runny eyes and puffy eyes to dance?"

Elisabeth looked up, "to dance?"

Then Sebastian started playing a violin, signalling the start of a song. The servants and I looked up in awe. It really was a very mavelous sight to see- even if I wasn't especially fond of classical music.

"Is there anything he can't do?" Finney asked.

I snorted, "yeah, he can't stand being locked in a cage with over-excited dogs trying to lick him for 3 hours and not kill them."

Sebastian flinched, not affecting the music but making it obvious he heard me.

"So, we're agreed?" Ciel asked, "we'll forget our cares and dance the night away."

Ciel and Elisabeth began to dance, the tempo in the music speeding up. I could only play the piano so I walked to the piano in the corner and began to play in perfect sync considering the song was one that I was familiar with.

And Elisabeth and Ciel spun together in perfect harmony.

* * *

The Servants started to cheer, calling about a party, but Sebastian walked off. I decided to follow him to the kitchen.

"My, oh my," he said, reaching for something in a top shelf. "Seems the cake I made will go to waste."

He pulled out a beautifully made cake with chocolate topping.

"It's hard to comprehend the way you humans think," Sebastian continued, taking a bit of the topping on his fingers, "they actually think this stuff is delicious..." he licked his fingers.

I shrugged. "If it helps, I don't really like much cake, ever since I watched a movie called Matilda where a fat kid was forced to eat an entire chocolate cake, I've found most chocolate cakes to be repulsing. Except Black Forrest. I love black Forrest, but my favourite is Cheesecake... lemon and pinapple ones are the best."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to remember that."

I smirked at him, "yes, you should."

* * *

I knocked on his door, pushing into the dark room.

"You know, you're supposed to wait until I give you permission to enter," Ciel smirked, sitting up on his bed. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in bed."

I nodded, "but I can't sleep, besides, it's your birthday and you're allowed some company."

"Whatever," Ciel said.

I raised an eyebrow, "seriously? You're not going to fight it?"

He smirked, "no, I know I'm going to loose anyway."

I smiled. "Smart man." I climbed into his bed and curled up next to him, holding him close. "You know, I knew that was going to happen, I assume Sebastian has already visited you?"

"Yes," Ciel sighed, "he repaired it."

I smiled at him, "just to let you know, if I knew you'd never get your ring back I wouldn't have let it happen. You should know that I let bad things happen if the over-all result will turn out good. I already know how I want this to end, but the events need to be triggered, and there's only a 50% chance because it happens in the anime and not the manga."

"I see," Ciel said, "I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is you're after, will you?"

"Good night, Ciel."

"Fine," he sighed, "Good night, Miss Nini."

* * *

**Wooww... swoon ! Sebastian kissed Nini even if it was only a peck and Ciel is soooo cute! I want her to be with both of them and her relationship with Ciel is more gradual whereas her relationship with Sebastian is a lot more obvious!**

**Heheh who do you guys prefer her to be with?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again I'm giving you this chapter now in case I can't give you another for three days cause I'm going somewhere for two nights to attend a funeral. I do have the other chapters ready and written up until chapter 15 so...**

**After this I think this is officially over 40,000 words. Wow, I feel so proud of myself.**

**Anyway, please keep reading cause you're awesome and so am I ;)**

* * *

"A Holiday, young master?" Sebastian asked, curious, "in this season?"

I was leaning over Ciels desk, my hands planted firmly on them. My nails were painted hot pink to match the pink that was still visible in my hair, even though the greyness had - I have to admit - increased. It was starting to worry me, actually.

I was wearing a silvery-pink dress without my corset. I had put on only a few more kilograms because I actually had a decent meal in this rich estate, so I actually had curves and some breasts, and I wasn't a stick anymore. However I was still thinner than average.

"Don't tell me," I said, looking him in the eye, "a white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. A black dog is bad dog, a bad dog, bad!?" Inside I was extremely excited because that would mean that I would actually be able to get Pluto!

Ciel raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored me. "Indeed, tell me, have you ever heard of a passtime called bear-bating?"

"YES, YES, YES!" I squeeled, jumping away and clapping my hands. "The Demon Hound Arc!"

"The notion does sound entertaining," Sebastian said, continuing to ignored my ranting, "but I'm afraid I've not heard of it. Indulge me, sir?"

"A bear is chained to a fence," Ciel started, "it is then surrounded by vicious dogs which slowly bite and kill it."

Sebastian smiled, "that seems like something that only a human would dream up."

I gasped. "I can't believe you said that! Not all humans want to kill animals, you know! I happen to love all animals... except bears..." I shuddered, remembering the bear from the hunting trip that was just a few days ago.

"Of course not, Miss Nini," Sebastian explained, "I'm sure futuristic humans are lovely beings if they are all like you."

I blushed.

"Che," Ciel scowled before continuing, "it was banned back in 1835 when the cruelty to animals act was instated. However, there was still a loop hole. The attack dogs they used were not bad, so a new game developed."

"Dogs murdering dogs," I whispered, the thought saddening me, "why would they do something so cruel...well, of course I already know why, but still..."

"There's a village where it's quite popular, known as-"

"Houndsworth, if I recall correctly," I said, raising a finger to my chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Where there's a maid called Angela..." My eyes darkened. Oh yeah... her. Poor Finney.

"It breaks her majesties heart, so we'll secure the land for a royal estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities."

"A village full of dogs?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, please forgive me master, but this seems a rather insignificent task for one of your station to take on."

"You say that now," I snickered.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, "you should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task that is fit for a Phantomhive."

"Yep," I grinned, "I can't wait!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "you know of what is to come, Miss Nini?"

"Of course! And I'm about to recover a promise!" That promise being that if we come across a giant fire-breathing dog called Pluto I can keep him!

_~~'I rolled my eyes, "Oh, My God, Sebastian, What the Hell?! Why is it so cold!?"_  
_Ciel, ignoring my language, nodded his head, "It's coming into winter time."_  
_"You know what we need?" I said thoughtfully._  
_"What is that, Miss Nini?" Sebastian asked._  
_"We need a giant, fire-breathing dog named Pluto," I muttered, giggling internally at their curious faces._  
_"I don't like dogs," Sebastian stated. "I'd rather a delicate and beautiful glossy cat."_  
_"I'm not going to pretend to know what you're saying," Ciel decided, "but I will go along with this and if we do by any chance come across a giant fire-breathing dog named Pluto, however far the odds may be against us, just for you I'll adopt him or her."'~~_

"A promise you say? What promise is that?" Ciel asked.

I grinned at him, "never you mind."

"Anyway," Sebastian said, shaking his head slightly, "are you willing to help us with this case, Miss Nini, or are you going to sit back and watch it play out like the Jack the Ripper case?"

I grinned at him. "What fun will it be if I tell you everything now? I mean, we'll only be there for a few days anyway and I rather like the way things turn out... even if you, Sebastian, do not."

Sebastian deadpanned.

Ciel grinned. "Alright, that's fine with me."

Oh Ciel, you only want to see darling Sebastian in pain, don't you?

* * *

"Holiday, Holiday, we're going on a Holiday!" The servants cheered in the back. I sat in front with Ciel and Sebastian. I had packed a suitcase filled with everything I knew I needed. Of course, it wasn't my own suitcase, however it did have some of my own items in it like my first aid kit with assorted bandages and medicine, I even had my mothers puffer and her refills that her best friend had bought for her to use, but she was sent to jail and everything of hers was handed to me. If I recall correctly, Ciel has asthma, so they might come in handy.

"Do you hear them, young master, they are very grateful to you," The almighty Sebastian stated, "such a kind young master."

"I couldn't leave them there by themselves," Ciel explained, "I might come home to find the manor in shambles."

"Hehe, what a funny word," I giggled, "shambles... shambles... shamblesshamblesshambles!"  
Ciel rolled his eyes while Sebastian chuckled. "You are in a good mood, Miss Nini?"

I nodded, giggling and clapping gleefully. This would be the closest I'd ever get to being like Elisabeth- ever. But I had a good cause. I'd be getting Pluto!

"You're happiness is reassuring," Ciel stated, "if you were miserable and frightened I'd know we had much to fear."

I just laughed, "I'm only really happy for one reason. There are lots of people in this arc that I wish to strangle to death, so it's not that brilliant... don't get too excited!"

Ciel shifted, "can you please refrain from calling it an arc. I understand that my life is literally just a show to you, but to me is completely real and I'd appreciate it if you treated it as such."

I crossed my hand over my heart, "Ciel, don't worry," I smiled at him, "if I didn't value Sebastian and your own lives as much as I do, then I wouldn't be here still, would I? I'd go stay with the Undertaker or maybe even Alois and Claude!"

Ciel raised and eyebrow, "Alois and Claude? Who are they?"

I grinned at him, "never you worry."

Then the carriage stopped. "It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone."

The servants and I immediately looked over the edge, even though I knew what to expect.

The servants paused, their faces dropping.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something," Ciel said, "the resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed."

"Yes master," they moped.

We continued the journey in town, I myself was keeping an eye out for the actual town and not just this damp, muddy, doomy scrub.

"Hey, look!" Finney said, pointing, "somebody actually lives here! Tanaka stop!"

Oh yeah.

The carriage pulled to a stop by an old lady with a carriage and Finney hopped out. "Here, let me help you!"

"No Finney!" I cried. But it was too late, he had already picked up the pram. He then realised what he'd done and slammed it back down. I deadpanned. Now... if there was actually a-

"Oh my, this is awful, is the baby okay?" Mey Rin cried, the servants leaning over to look in the carriage. I didn't bother. I saw them freeze, deadpanning. Then they recoiled.

"There is no baby," the old lady said spookily, "there is no baby anymore, the child was eaten by it." She walked off, muttering the familiar chant that I repeated with her, "the white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad."

"That's why we're here," Ciel said, clearing it up. "Apparantly a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing according to the letter. The village has shrunk to a third of its' size in the last ten years. A part of my task is to find out why and to put this legend to rest."

The carriage continued until we rounded a corner and we entered the actual village. "Oi, it's starting to look like a place worth staying," Bardroy stated gleefully.

We passed a man with dark brown hair praising a dog.

"Oh my," Mey Rin gasped, "I'd let him pat me, yes I would!"

I blinked at her. "Really?" I looked at him closely, "oh, I suppose he is a bit attractive..."

Sebastian and Ciel both looked at him, judging him almost comically. I understood Sebastian... but why Ciel?

"He manipulates the dogs obedience by rewards and punishments, but that's not to say that the dog isn't to blame, either. He welcomes the chain around his neck," Sebastian said, "that's why I hate dogs."

"If you're trying to get to something deeper just say it," Ciel snapped.

"No, it's nothing of importance, my Lord," Sebastian said.

We pulled up to a big manor and a familiar looking maid dressed in white and lavender. "I persume this is the Earl of Phantomhive."

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Welcome to Barrymore castle," Angela the 'maid' said, "my master awaits your arrival."

Angela and Sebastian glared at each other. It wasn't something noticable to other people but it was obvious to someone who knew what they were. Angela, like her name, was an Angel. Or at least there was a 75% chance... if the manga and anime hadn't mixed and twisted again.

"Oh my, she's lovely, yes she is!" Mey Rin gasped.

I glanced at Finney who was staring at her wide-eyed. Oh Finney, if only there was a way to prevent your precious heart from being broken.

We entered the mansion, followin the pale coloured Angel Maid. "This way," she encouraged in her sickly sweet voice.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the room was the different animal heads mounted on the walls. "Ugh," I recoiled in disgust.

I heard a whip and then a cry. My head flicked to the side to see a fat man lash Angela again and again with a whip. "Who is this Chihuahua! I told you to bring me the Queens guard dog when he arrives! And I know that bitch isn't him either!"

I gaped at him. Did he just call me a...? Oh hell to the no! Before I could stop the whip, Ciel called Sebastians name and Sebastian did it himself. I huffed.

"What are you doing, you filthy doberman!" the man growled. I had to laugh at that one, Doberman fit Sebastian so correctly. "Somebody should train you better! let me go right now!"

"He's acting on my orders," Ciel said, taking a seat at the table, I copied his actions, although sitting directly opposite him.

"Who are you?"

"From the sound of it you have already received the letter I sent you," Ciel put his cane superiorly on the table and I lent forward, putting my elbows on the table and rest my head on my palms with my fingers curled inward. Being in a grand violet and white dress with my hair tied and curled up into a fancy matching headpiece with white mesh hanging off the top covering the upper half of my face, the shadow causing my skin to appear intriguing and white elbow length gloves on, and a devilish smirk playing on my lips, he could tell he really shouldn't mess with me. "I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my accomplice and assistant Lady Sharnine Carles and you will address her as Lady Carles (Pronounced: Car-Lez) and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"Or... you know... Miss Nini, whichever floats his boat," I muttered. "Although I do like the idea of this mutt addressing me with such respect."

"Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the Queens Guard dog?"

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel asked tauntingly, "now that's hardly fair, isn't it?"

I moved around to sit next to Ciel and infront of Sebastian while Lord Henry took the seat that I had been in. Angela prepared tea shakily, the afteraffects of her punishment still rocketing her body.

"Please Miss," Sebastian said, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "allow me." Sebastian then took the tea pot and served the tea perfectly as always.

Lord Henry threw the papers Ciel had given him down onto the table. "There is nothing to discuss, under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore castle to anybody."

"You realise it isn't a castle, correct?" I said, leaning forward like I had before.

Lord Henry shot me a glare, but was interupted by Ciel.

"Why is that?"

Lord Henry looked at him. "Because of the curse."

"Oh? What curse?" Ciel asked.

"This village and its dogs had existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in a most horrible way," he then stood to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table. Neither of us flinched. "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless! Anyone who goes against the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

"My, how interesting," Ciel said.

"What?" Barrymore said, astounded.

"Oh no," I said in mock horror, "you've peaked the curiosity of the Queens Guard Dog!"

Ciel smirked. "Indeed," he said, "I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours, Lord Henry."

* * *

"What?" Bardroy asked, astonished, "you're the only maid for this entire estate?"

"That's incredible!" MeyRin gaped, "how do you get anything done!?"

The servants and I were chilling in the kitchen. I was here because I was keeping an eye on Finney, but also because I needed a glass of water because I had a pounding headache.

"It's nothing that impressive," Angela said. Very modest little Angel. "I promise you, I'm a mess most of the time."

"Just let us know if there's anything we can help you with," Bardroy said, "after all, us servants' gotta stick together, right? Finney, am I right?"

Finney nodded, "of course."

"How kind of you to offer your help," Angela said, "thank you all."

Then the bell on the wall chimed. "Your master is calling," I smirked, "you should hurry along, now."

"Yes," she nodded, rising to her feet and bowing, "please, excuse me."

* * *

I followed Finney around the yard, close on his tail.

"Heh," he sighed, "Angela's so pretty!"

I looked to the floor, "please don't fall in love with her Finney, for your sake."

He blinked at me, "what do you mean?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look him in the eye as I lied, "I've known Angela for a long time- since my childhood. She is someone who has many lovers and finds them easily to replace."

His eyes widened, tearing up slightly, "she wouldn't!"

I opened my eyes and arms, embracing Finney. We were roughly the same height so it may have looked scandelous from a distance, but luckily noone was around this late. "I just don't want your heart broken. For the few weeks I've known you, Finney, you've become very dear to me, as have the other servants and Sebastian and even master Ciel."

Finney nodded.

"Do you trust me, Finney?" I asked, letting go of him and placing my hands on his shoulders so I looked him directly in the eye.

He stood up straight, trying to be strong, "yes, I do, Miss Nini!"

"Then please save yourself for the one that shares your red string," I said with a smile.

Finney seemed to know the Japanese legend because his face broke out in a grin and he nodded, "of course!"

"So," I said, "with Angela, it's okay to look, but don't touch."

He nodded again.

"Right," I said, dropping my hands, "I'm glad we got this sorted."

There was a sound of a rock falling to my right. I looked up curiously. "Huh?"

"Oi, Finney! What ya doing!?" Bardroy called.

He snapped to attention. "Coming! Are you going to come, Miss Nini?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll stay out here for a bit." Because if my memory serves me correctly...

Ah yes, there it was. As Finney ran off, I spotted a tuft of white hair behind the rock. "Pluto!" I whispered excitedly. Then I decided I should take a page from my own book- look but don't touch. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before running inside, glad that I got my first glimpse of the infamous demon hound.

I walked past the halls and spotted Mey Rin looking through a door. Curious, I walked up to her and looked in as well.

"Angela... oh Angela..." Lord Henry sighed, stroking the pale girls legs. "Angela... my sweet Angela... My sweet darling angel..."

Then Mey Rin threw herself back, crashing into my side. "We shouldn't have seen that!" She whispered, covering her nose. I snickered at her innocence.

"Well then, I'm off to find Ciel."

And so I did, heading up to the room I knew I'd find the young master. I knocked on the door and barged in before waiting for a response.

"Where have you been, Nini?" Ciel asked without turning around.

I blinked at him, "how'd you know it was me? You're not psychic are you? My Grandmother's a psychic, you know..."

Ciel turned and looked at me oddly. "Being from the future, you should know that stuff like that doesn't exist."

I smirked at him, "on the contrary, scientists have proven the existence of ghosts. We even have machines to detect them... cool huh? And besides, is there not a demon standing next to us?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Miss Nini is quite right."

"And guess what? If we follow the anime, there's a chance you might get to meet a dead king!" I said.

Ciel blinked. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I knew it was you because you are the only person in probably this whole planet who will knock on a door and enter before they recieve a response."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Ciel said. "You should take a lesson from Angela."

I looked up and saw Angela standing in the doorway.

"What is it that you need?" Sebastian asked, "my young master is about to retire for the evening."

"I have a request to make," she said, "leave the castle, leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here!'

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"I can't say," Angela lamely explained. A howl sounded in the background. "No! The demon hound! It's here! It's coming!"

"The what?" Ciel asked, getting to his feet.

A shadow appeared on the window. I snickered. That is so unbelievably fake- well, at least for someone from my era, but these people have just invented this sort of technology so they couldn't be expected to notice it.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as Sebastian rushed forward and ripped open the curtains to reveal... nothing. "What was that thing?" Ciel asked, looking out the window.

"Master," Sebastian said, "look there..."

He pointed at a glowing green dog. Oh yeah, there was a dog covered in some kind of green dust, although the name escapes me...

We rushed outside as all the lights flickered on in the village. Screams of horror were filling the night as everyone voiced, quite loudly, their concerns. I was very tempted to yell back 'some people are trying to sleep so STFU!' but I controlled myself.

Ciel lent down and touched the glowing green substance left on the ground.

"Master!" the servants called, rushing out in their sleep clothes. "What's all the fuss about."

"The demon hound is here," Angela explained.

"Demon hound?"

"It brings great catastrophe to the village," Angela said, "anyone who dares defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here, there is no way to stop it.

Then the villagers gathered around in a mob. I smirked. This would have to be the first time I've ever seen a real life mob before. They had pitch forks and everything. "Angela! Please inform Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come again!"

"Who was the punished one?" Angela asked.

The villagers led us to a body with bite marks and blood all over it. "How awful..."

"So that's it, then," Ciel said.

"Stand back! Don't touch!" Lord Barrymore made his way through the crowd. "I see it was James, then. He was the bad dog."

"Yessir," one of the villagers said. "He broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. he had six dogs, one more than the five allowed."

Lord Barrymore closed his eyes. "A sixth dog. It was inevitable then."

"That's all you can say!?" Bardroy asked, astounded. "Really?!"

"This village is under my rule and no other," Barrymore said, "the demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares the challenge me!" He burst.

"Aw! He wouldn't do something like that!" I whined, not really loud enough for many people to hear.

"A white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good," the crowd chanted, "a black dog is a bad dog a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, 'till you're gone. Long good bye sunsets, long good bye tonight! The white dog is.." they continued chanting as the carried the body away.

"I was sure you were going to be its' next victims. You were lucky to have escaped." Barrymore walked off.

"Well master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel led us back up to the room. "Will you tell us what just happened, Nini?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I mean, what's the harm? It doesn't mean I'm not going to get my Pluto... "well, maybe I could... for a reward, of course," I said, removing the pins in the hat and taking it out of my hair.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "How much do you want? You know very well I can give you as much riches as you desire."

I glared at him. "And what use will I have of a large sum of money? No," I grinned at him, "I just want reassurance."

Ciel rose and eyebrow, "about what?"

"That if we do happen across a giant fire-breathing dog named Pluto that you will adopt him for me?" I checked, "you did promise me before, but I just want to make sure that it was still fresh in your mind."

Ciel rose an eyebrow, "when did I-... oh..." He laughed, "I doubt that will actually happen, so I don't know what you're worried about. I already promised you, didn't I?"

I smiled. "Good. Alright, the howling was real I believe, the shadow on the window was a projected, the glowing dog was a normal dog coated in some kind of dust and Barrymore himself killed the man and left dog marks by using a skull similar to the one that was in the old lady's pram on the way here."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. We'll prove it tomorrow when the sixth dog that James owned is hanging on ever so tightly to the cloth he ripped from Barrymores clothing."

Ciel nodded. "Alright, then, let's get some sleep."

I nodded. "I'm sharing with you tonight. There's no way I'll be able to sleep in a strange castle with a strange man and a strange lady in a big room all by myself. So suck it up, little princess, I'm staying with you."

Ciel yawned. "I won't win anyway, so I don't see why not. Sebastian you will wake us if anyone is about to come in, won't you? It would be bad for my reputation to be sleeping in a bed with a woman who is not my betrothed."

"Of course, young master," Sebastian said. However, I could tell he was unhappy with the arrangement.

* * *

The next day was the best day yet. I'm not even joking. Sebastian had just walked out and told the servants and I that we were allowed to go swimming. Sebastian even brought me a... bathing suit... if you could call it that.

"Huh? You're serious? This is what you people swim in?" I gaped at his smiling face.

"Of course," Sebastian said, "this is the latest fashion! Look how happy Mey Rin is!"

I looked over to see Mey Rin oogling the fabric excitedly. It reminded me a hell of a lot like a sailors suit. Mine, however was red, compared to her blue one.

"Fine," I said, "I will just get Mey Rin to help me put it on."

Sebastian nodded.

I walked over to Mey Rin. "Hey, Mey, I need your help," I said, holding up the swimsuit, "I've never worn one of these before, I need your help dressing."

She gaped at me, "you've never been swimming?"

"No! of course not! I love swimming!" I exclaimed, "It's just, where I'm from... we swim in something entirely different."

"Oh," She looked at me, adjusting her glasses, "alright, come on, we'll get dressed."

I followed her into the carriage.

Once she had dressed herself and I had copied her, we stood side by side, the only thing seperating us from Finney and Bardroy who were already swimming was a curtain.

"Aren't you coming in, Mey and Miss Nini?" The called.

"In a second!" I said. "You alright Mey?" I asked, looking at the redfaced girl.

She shook her head. "This is so embarassing!" She said.

I laughed, "no, it's not. Do you remember my undergarmets that I always where, the strange ones?"

She nodded.

"Well, where I come from, we were something like for swimming. So you're very lucky to be able to hid your stomach and things at least."

She gaped at me, "really?"

I nodded. "So let's go, sexy." I winked at her, chuckling.

She blushed, laughing also.

We exited the carriage, wearing our matching bathers.

The boys stopped. They stared. They gaped. I kinda felt like a celebrity.

They immediately pulled Mey Rin into the water. Bardroy went to grab me but I shot him a glare. "Hang on," I said.

I turned and walked over to Ciel was resting on a chair with his legs crossed rather femininely. I snickered at him, "hey, Ciel, you realised why men sit with their legs crossed differently than a womans, right?"

He blinked at me, "sure, where are you going with this?"

"Well, only women can sit like that because they don't have anything inbetween there, you know? And you're sitting like that..." I snickered at him, "so... you musn't have much between yours either! HA!"

I fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, my legs kicking up into the air. Yep, I was in one of those moods...

When I recovered I looked up to see Ciel blushing and deadpanning at the same time while Sebastian was snickering.

"Are you not going to join them, Miss Nini?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah," I said, not bothering to attempt to hide my Aussie accent at all, "I'm waiting on Ciel."

Ciel paused, looking up, "I'm not coming in."

I grinned at him. "Oh, you're not? Oh, that's right! How could I have forgotten! You can't swi-"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, blushing, "I can too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then prove it."

"I- I uh..." he stuttered...

"The young master is absorbed in his book far too much to want to swim right now," Sebastian explained.

I poked my tongue out at him. "I don't care, I'll carry him in if I have to. So he has a choice... he can go get changed into some swim clothes and come in so I can teach him to swim, or he can rebel and I'll pick him up and dunk him in in his expensive, noblemens' gear and get his outfit ruined... Hmm... I wonder which he'll choose..."

When Ciel didn't move after ten seconds, I sighed. "Very well, then. But I did warn you," I grinned.

I walked over to him, slipping the book out of his hands easily before pushing his weak legs out of the road and then slipping one arm under his knee and the other under his back. Except I did that all in about three seconds.

"Wha!? Nini!" He thrashed but I held on tight, used to having to do the same thing to my best friend.

"This is completely inappropriate! You shouldn't be carrying someone of my status around like this! You're a Lady! Women should NOT be doing something so atrotcious! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope," I popped the 'P'. My legs met the water and I walked in deeper, the water getting higher and higher.

"Sebastian! Help me! This is an-" I dropped him with a splash.

For a few seconds he thrashed in the water, splashing me. I sighed and grabbed one of his flailing arms and lifted him out. When he regained his breath, he glared at me. I blinked at him innocently, "what? I did warn you."

His glare hardened and he looked like a drowned rat. I held in a giggle. "You..." he said darkly, making me half fear his wrath- half.

"Yes? Do you wish to start your lessons now, Young Master?" I asked mockingly.

His jaw clenched and he seemed to be grinding his teeth.

I flicked his jaw, "Uh uh uh! Grinding your teeth can result in permanent damage and that's something you don't want."

He sighed, his body relaxing. He looked up behind me, "Sebastian, get me out of here and then dress me for swimming lessons. Once again, Miss Nini has dominated my opinion."

As a tightly composed Sebastian pulled the drenched Ciel out of the water, I looked over at the servants who were gaping at me. I smiled at them, "he's still only 13. I am 15, he should listen to me! I rarely give an empty threat." I winked at them.

After a few minutes, Ciel returned in a swimsuit. He looked so utterly adorable. He was wearing something resembling a sailors suit and it was similiar to my own.

"SO ADORABLE!" I said clapping my hands gleefully. "YOU COULD TOTALLY PULL OFF COSPLAY!"

Ciel tilted his head, unconciously adding to the effect. "What's cosplay?" He asked.

"I'll explain it later, just come on in!" I said.

Warily, he walked into the water until he was waist deep at my side. "What now?" he asked.

"Okay, the first thing you have to learn is how to float."

"Float?"

"Yes, float," I said, "lean back."

Ciel didn't move, eyeing me warily.

"Ciel, do you or do you not trust me?" I said, getting fustrated.

"O-of course, it's just..." Ciel trailed off. "Okay, I'll do it."

And he did. Of course, my hands were underneath him the whole time but we spent the next ten minutes in silence as he floated.

"HI ANGELA!" Finney called as the pale girl took a seat on a mat by the water. She raised a hand in greeting back.

"Shall I fullfill your earlier orders now?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Yes, go," Ciel replied.

"Ooh, keeping secrets are we?" I asked jokingly. Ciel shook his head.

"You know," Ciel called to Sebastian, "you're especially cooperative, especially for someone who hates dogs."

"Yes, I detest them," Sebastian answered, "that's why I'd like to finish this quickly, before it all goes to hell."

I snickered. Nice wordplay.

We climbed out of the water and took a few minutes in the sun to dry off before Ciel went back to his chair and book and the servants and I sat down on a mat.

"Oh, Lady Carles are you not going to sit with the Earl Phantomhive?" Angela asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, he's just reading. I'm going to sit here where there is a lively conversation."

"Oh, okay," Angela said.

"Please, help yourself, Angela," Finney said, gesturing to the picnic he had just set up.

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind sharing your lunch with me?" Angela asked.

"Of course not! Go on, it's delicious!" Mey Rin said enthusiastically, "Sebastian really knows how to cook!"

"WE GOT HIM! THE BAD DOGS BEEN CAUGHT!" The villagers roared, "WE GOT JAMES' DOG! HURRY! THE PUNISHMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

* * *

The 'bad dog' who in my opinion was a very good dog was chained to the fence, growling at the dogs that surrounded him. He probably knew what was coming and that was what broke my heart the most.

"He's got something in his mouth! Get it from him!" One of the villagers called, poking the dog with a stick in an attempt to get it to drop the item. "Bad dog, let go!" The dog held on. "Bad dog! Give it to me!" The man raised the stick and brought it down on the dog, "let go! let go!"

I clenched onto Ciels arm, burying my head in his shoulder. I hate animal cruelty.

"He's a bad dog," Barrymore said, "he deserves punishment. Get started!"

Then the men holding back the dogs let go and the dogs rushed forward as the other man moved out of the way and they attacked the poor dog with teeth and claws.

A mixture of the crowds cheers, dog growls and whines, I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop dordling, Finney! Do it!"

And that was all the extra push Finney needed. Finney rushed forward, "Don't hurt him! Stop it, Please!" Finney pulled the big pole out of the ground with ease and rushed forward, pushing the other dogs out of the road.

A villager screamed out in horror at the blond's actions.

"Finney!" We all rushed forward, joining him at the dogs side. He had less wound marks than in the anime- probably because I gave Finney that early push, rather than waiting another five seconds and risking a deep puncture wound.

The Villagers came forward, baring chains and pitchforks. "They interfered!"

And that's how I found myself chained with my hands behind my back, Ciel with his arms up in the air against the wall and the servants all wrapped around the pole that Finney had pull out... can someone say 'Oops'?

"You're not so powerful now, are you, Earl Phantomhive and Lady Bitch," Lord Barrymore snickered.

"WHOA!" I yelled, "that's crossing the line, you pea-brain dopey dalmatian!"

"Master, I beg you! Show mercy this one time!" Angela begged, "these people don't deserve punishment."

"You have a point," Barrymore said, "this little pomeranian is the Queens' guard dog after all, if he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decided to let him go. Leave immediately and advise her majesty never to send her minions near it again!"

"You're so pathetic, you rely on lowly tricks to retain your measily power," Ciel smirked, "if there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at it!"

"If that's your final choice," Barrymore said, "you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get him!" Barrymore raised a hand and sent to dogs flying at us.

I threw out my hands to protect myself, the dogs teeth grazing my finger, causing it to bleed slightly. And then it was thrown back with a miserable whine. I opened my eyes. "Sebastian, You actually came!"

"You cut that close," Ciel said.

"It won't happen again," Sebastian said, "trust me."

"You dare interfer, Doberman!" Barrymore growled, "well what are you mutts waiting for! Get him!"

"Shameful," Sebastian said pitifully, "what course, noisy growls they have... one of the reasons I despise these creatures."

Then he lowered his head and by the dogs reaction on lying on their stomachs, I knew he just had to have flashed his demonic eyes at them.

"What the hell! What did you do!?" Barrymore gasped, the crowd repelling in nervousness.

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel shouted, "listen there is no demon hound! It's all a lie! There's just him! An old man obsessed with power determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What? What evidence do you have?" Barrymore asked.

I smirked at him, "well, considering you didn't deny it straight away and actually asked for evidence first proves that you infact did do it. It's a psychological rule, I wouldn't expect a dope like you understand."

I looked down at the cuffs around my hands. They looked easy enough to get out of. They were large half-circles. I squeezed my hand together and slipped it out, doing the same to the other and watching the crowds gasps as the clattered to the ground. Hey, when your mother is a drug addict with policemen after her, you learn how to escape the cops- and I didn't even need to pick the lock.

"However we do have material evidence."

Ciel nodded.

"There's this," Sebastian said, pulling an old dog head bone from the animals mouth, demonstrating that it was the same size. "We found it in the mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks matched the ones on the dead body."

Then he turned on a projected, showing the image of the dog in the clouds.

"Do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound. Its' shadow is nothing but a projection. Just a transparent trick...

"The glowing is phosphorescent dust, sprinkled on a normal dog," He concluded, pouring the glowing green dust onto the ground at his feet.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion, made up by an evil man," Ciel said, "a man you let rule your village! This man; Henry Berrymore!"

"No!" Berrymore denied, "it's all nonsense! You can't fool them, where's your evidence!"

"You really need more evidence?" I asked, "Wow, I can't really think of anymore big dogs that are stupid... a Dalmatian now has more brains than you... congratz..."

Ciel smirked.

"You can rest lay peacefully now," Sebastian said, kneeling next to the wounded dog, "I will take it from here." Sebastian then took the item from the dogs mouth- a piece of torn cloth. "What fine material," Sebastian said, showing the crowd, "I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it this whole time. Interesting behaivour, don't you think?"

Barrymore recoiled. "W-what the hell?"

"Yours." Sebastian stated, "a scrap of cloth from you clothing when you killed the dogs master. you recognise it, yes?"

Barrymore turned to run, but the crowd covered him, muttering about how he killed James.

"Give up, Barrymore!" Ciel cried, "It's all over now!"

"Punish James' killer! Punish James' killer!" The crowd cried, carrying Barrymore off. I knew where they were taking him; Jail.

"My goodness, I'm glad that's over, yes I am," Mey Rin said, relieved.

Finney walked over to the barely alive dog, "you're one amazing pup, defending your master until the very end." We watched as the lights faded from the dogs eyes, the lids closing and its head dropping limp. Tears flowed from Finney's and my own eyes as Finney lifted the dogs head in a hug, "you were a good boy. Such a good boy."

"There you go," Sebastian stated, "yet another reason I hate dogs."

* * *

We were back in the 'castle'. I was sitting on one of the chairs by the fire and Ciel was standing by the window, watching the rain pour, while Sebastian was preparing his masters' clothes for bed.

"Yet another case closed," Ciel said. "We can leave the village when the rain lets up."

Sebastian paused, looking up, "Indeed."

I smirked. "Not quite. I told you that I was excited for how this would end. Do I seem like the type of person that would be happy with the ending of a 'good boy' dying? No. You should pay attention to my hints a lot more than you do. Get a good nights rest, you'll need it." I observed their curious faces, "Oh, and Sebastian? You might want to prepare a lot of dog treats."

Then a scream was heard.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Do you think she should be with Sebastian or Ciel? Or both? You can say both I was contemplating that anway hehe**

**Remember to review because it reminds me that people actually are reading this story :P**

**And I'll update faster.**

**So review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying something with this chapter I'm going to not bother going through and adding another enter because that takes a seriously long time and it's boring and annoying so I'm just going to leave it and see it the enter comes there automatically. If it doesn't I'll go through and add the enter but I can't be stuffed right now so I'm just giving you this.**

**Also, if you don't mind me ranting, some ****_ungrateful_**** anons are going into my story and leaving flames reviews about me and nini being the same and that I always imagine myself as Nini. Well, uh, duh! When I write it I get absorbed and imagine myself in that persons place but I didn't base Nini off of myself! Yes, she's Australian- but that's because I've never been out of Australia and I know what we're like here. Fricken Hell I get so pissed off at those people and then they leave reviews saying that they don't like stories that have OC's going into the world and forming romances with the characters and how much I imagined I was them. Um. No. Alright? No.**

**Bloody hell I want to shoot something so I'm taking it out by typing. And Now I don't feel like deleting it so I'm leaving that there also to tell people that I don't appreciate those flames. If you don't like stories like this then don't read it! Simple!**

**Okay, now that I got that off my chest Sorry I wasn't here for the last two nights I was attending my great aunts funeral she died a few days ago.**

**OKay on with the story.**

* * *

We arrived at the jail cell. There was a heavy scent of blood in the air, a large hole in the side of the cell and a blood splatter on the ground.

"What a beautiful sight," I said sarcastically.

Ciel gaped at it while Sebastian seemed indifferent.

Then Angela caught up, "what happened to Lord Barrymore?" she asked.

A loud banging sounded on the door and we spun around as a villager stumbled in.

"The demon hound," the man said, "the great hound is here."

"The demon hound?" Ciel questioned.

And that's how we found ourselves out by the pit where they execute the dogs. Before us was the dead body of Lord Barrymore with a missing right arm.

"A white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, 'till you're gone," the villager chanted, on their kness and in a preying pose.

"What's happening?" Sebastian asked.

"Snap out of it!" Bardroy said, pulling on a womans shoulder, "what are you'll doing?

Lightning flashed, revealing the white eyes of Barrymore and blood on the wall. The servants screamed, retracting away from the scene.

Sebastian stepped forward and observed the body, lifting the arm with the missing hand.

"Oh great demon hound!" The villagers called, "please, please, oh please! Great demon hound, Please forgive us!"

Angela fainted, collapsing on top of me. "Hey," I said with no guilt. "I'm not a pillow!" Yeah, I really hate Angela. I lowered her to the ground, laying her in the mud. She's an angel that is too obsessed with goodness, going to far as to make it worse than evil. I have no remorse.

* * *

"Well, this is all unfortunate, master," Sebastian said, "to think, all this is happening after you swore the case was closed! I'm sure you're a bit annoyed."

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel growled.

"Where's Angela?" Sebastian asked.

"We left her up in her bed," Mey Rin answered.

"She can stay there," I replied, trying not to make it too obvious that I disliked the pale lady.

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society," Ciel said, "out of fear of the demon hounds curse. I thought for certain that the demon hound was an illusion created by Barrymore, but with him dead, I need to rethink things."

"Indeed. What if there really was a demon hound?" I questioned, linking my fingers and resting my chin on them, "what would you do then?"

"That's rediculous..." Ciel sighed, "but it's the only explanation."

"He was covered in bite wounds," Bardroy said, "maybe the villagers were right, maybe there really is a demon hound."

"Maybe he's upset for being blamed for Lord Henry's misdeeds," Mey Rin suggested.

"Yes, maybe," Sebastian agreed, "but for now, there's only one thing we know. It wasn't human."

"The hound then," Bardroy said.

* * *

I woke early the next day, so without disturbing Ciel, I climbed out of bed and dressed in a orange dress and matching slippers. I tied my hair up in a simple ponytail, leaving my fringe out. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed something missing. My eyebrows creased as I studied my reflection.

Then it hit me. Where was the pink in my hair? Looking closer, I realized that it had been turned into the off silvery colour that had been invading my hair recently. So now it decides to remove the pink from my hair? That little... and I didn't bring any pink dye with me so I couldn't re-dye it.

Deciding not to stress over it too much more, I exited the bathroom and went down the hall. Most of the people seemed to still be asleep at this hour, so I went downstairs to see the servants.

I entered the room in time with Angela.

"Ah, Goodmorning!" Angela said in a cheery voice. She was carrying a tray full of tea. I shuddered. I had by far had enough tea... but it was coming into winter soon so it would be a good idea.

"Angela, are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bardroy asked.

"I'm fine," Angela responded placing the tea on the table, "I'm sorry for all the trouble. My master would be most disappointed for my weak behavior in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first." Then she looked at Finney, "oh, are you alright? You look so pale..." She raised a hand to touch Finney's head, but Finney flew back.  
Oh. Last night he and Mey Rin must have caught Angela with Pluto and mistaken it for...

"Uh, I'm sick!" Finney flailed, "it's a tiny little touch of the cold, don't come near me! Sorry, Bye!" He ran out of the room.

"For a sick bloke, he can sure run quickly, don't you think?" Bardroy said.

"Indeed," was my response.

I watched as Mey Rin ran after him, but Bardroy and Tanaka walked in another direction. I figured I should go see if Ciel was conscious yet.

As I passed Angela, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sharnine, I partook in something I regret."

What?

* * *

"For todays tea we have a cabinet pudding," Sebastian said, serving a pancake-looking dish in front of me. But it wasn't pancakes and it was lined with berries and strawberries. "It was made using loca blackberries."

"You're certainly relaxed," Ciel told Sebastian.

"It's because we aren't in a hurry," Sebastian replied.

Ciel then turned to me, "you, on the other hand, are not. What's up with you?"

I clapped my hand joyfully. "Todays the day I get my promise!"

Ciel groaned. "What promise are you talking about?"

I grinned at him but otherwise didn't answer. I picked up my spoon and began eating.

"Does that not hurt?" Sebastian questioned.

"Hmm?" I questioned with my mouth full.

"Your finger," Sebastian answered, "was it not cut by the dog?"

I blinked. Oh yeah. I looked at my finger. Oh, hang on, wrong finger. I looked at my other fingers. Wait. "There's no..."

Sebastian observed my finger, "how odd. It shows no sign of ever being injured. Much like the knife wound."

"Knife wound?"

"Yes, the one that Madam Red delivered on you arm," Sebastian answered, "I never treated you and after that night it never delayed you at all."

I blinked again, looking down at my arm. The sleeves on the orange dress covered the place that the wound should be. "Oh... you're... right..."

The door burst open, "Sebastian! Heeeeeelp!"

"What's the matter this time?" Sebastian asked in a bored tone, "do calm down, please."

"We've looked all over but we can't find Angela!" Finney exclaimed.

"Oh, is that all?" Bardroy asked with a sigh, "yeah, don't worry about it. She said there were some medicinal herbs growing down by the fence, she went there to go pick some up, that's all."

"Right now?" Finney asked, perplexed, "why would she?"

"You said you were sick, did you not?" I said to Finney, "and being the oh-so-kind angelic woman Angela is, she probably went to pick you some medicine."

"You mean to tell me," Mey Rin began, "that she went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?"  
Bardroy gaped, "oh hell."

Finney looked down, "what was she thinking going all by herself..." Finney turned and ran out the door.

"Come on Sebastian!" Bardroy called, following Finney, "let's go help him!"

"Well, uh-" Sebastian began.

"Hurry!" Bardroy shouted, "are you a red-blooded man or aren't you? Fine then, let's go Mey Rin."

"Sir yes sir!" Mey Rin replied.

"Where's Tanaka?" Bardroy asked.

Our attention drifted to the man jogging in the background with a shotgun.

"That's the spirit! Okay, let's move out men!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Ho ho ho."

They ran out of the room, leaving Ciel, Sebastian and I behind.

"You know," Ciel said with a small smirk, "I'm quite interested, what colour is your blood?" Sebastian stared at him. "At any rate," he continued, "it looks as if we do need to hurry now."

Sebastian sighed.

"You should put on a good show for me. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Sebastian replied, "my young Lord."

"Um, Sebastian," I cut in.

He turned to me, "Yes, Miss Nini?"

"You did get those dog biscuits I told you to get, right? You're going to need them now."

Sebastian smiled, "Indeed."

As we exited the room, I placed my hand in the dress pocket, my fingers brushing something that would come of great handiness.

* * *

The air was misty and the ground was damp and uneven. "This is hell," I muttered darkly, "but I must do it. For him."

"Him?" Ciel questioned.

"Yep, him. Why? Jealous?" I asked with a mocking smirk.

Ciel turned away, "no, of course not. I was just unaware you knew anyone else from here, being from where you are, after all."

"I am however curious," Sebastian said, "who are you talking about?"

I grinned at him, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort. "Oh, you'll see- he's incredible. It'll be hard to not notice him."  
Sebastian stiffened, "I see."

"Angela!" We heard the servants call out ahead of us. Then the familiar sound of Mey Rins screams.

"Let's hurry," I called back at Ciel and Sebastian as I slipped off my slippers and began running through the mist in the direction of the voices. There was no way I was going to miss Pluto's introduction. Not my baby Pluto!

I arrived just in time to see a yard full of... arms. Eww. "Oh my God," I breathed, "this is much scarier in real life."

Bardroy looked at me strangely just as Ciel and Sebastian caught up. "What are those?" Bardroy asked.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises!" Mey Rin whined.

And we saw it. A fresh arm with a familiar looking ring. "Lord Barrymore," I muttered.

A howl sent the servants and Ciel scurrying behind a rock, but I stood firm, grinning ear to ear as a form made itself known.

"Miss Nini! What are you doing!?" Mey Rin called out to me but stopped when she saw the figure, "oh my, who's he?"

I could almost feel Sebastians and Ciel's eyes raking Pluto's human form wondering if this was the male I was talking about previously. They watched in disgust as Pluto took the arm and moved it to another spot.

"A trophy," Bardroy muttered, "so it really wasn't the demon hound, it was human after all."

I saw Mey Rin cover her nose, "quite a speciman of humanity he is..." I smirked.

"But why? Bardroy questioned. "Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?"

"I wonder," Mey Rin, "could Angela have asked him to do it?"

"Say what? Why would she do that?"

"Yeah he's right," Finney said, his voice raising, "Angela has nothing to do with this! Don't just go around accusing people!"

"Shh!"

Then Pluto turned around, spotting us. I hid my grin as he licked his lips. He can smell the treats Sebastian and I were carrying.

Then a rumbling caught out attention. We turned our heads to see the villagers all dressed in bathing clothes similar to the ones we were wearing before. "Why are you dressed like that?" Bardroy asked, perplexed.

"We're all going to bathe in the waterhole to ease the wrath of the demon hound! He's back, his terrible voice echoed through the village all last night! He howled for hours and hours, the demons anger is still among us!"

"Howling?" Mey Rin's head turned to the side. I remembered how when Finney had discovered Angela with Pluto that he had run off sulking and they had mistaken that for the howling of the demon hound.

Oh yeah! The demon hound! I turned to face Pluto but realized he had disappeared.

"Huh?" Finney muttered, realizing the same thing.

At that exact same second, we darted off into the scrubs, minding the stench of rotting flesh. We could hear the pitter-patter of the Servants and Ciel and Sebastian following. Speaking of Ciel and Sebastian, they'd been awfully quiet of late. Perhaps they were intimidated by Pluto because Mey Rin found his human form attractive and they thought that Pluto was the 'him' I was so eager to see- even though it was correct. I snickered, foolish boys.

We found ourselves at ruins when howling stopped us.

"W-what is that sound?" Finney asked as Mey Rin pulled her arms up in fright.

Then the smoke cleared to reveal a giant, white dog. I shot a glance at Ciel to see if he had realised that this was the Giant fire-breathing dog named Pluto that I wanted.

Then it's jaws opened and flames engulfed its' mouth but it hadn't blown them yet.

"Uh-oh," Bardroy said, "the demon hound is real..."

His red eyes that could be viewed as intimidating if you didn't know what he wanted zoomed in on us and he growled.

"IT'S THE DEMON HOUND!" The Servants cried. Ciel recoiled, falling back in Sebastians arms while I stayed put, putting my hand in my pocket, my fingers brushing the dog biscuits in preparations.

Then, it reeled back and rushed forward, a piece of fabric dangling from its claws.

"That fabric," Finney gasped, "it's Angela's!" Without further warning, he rushed forward, but I grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let Sebastian deal with this," I said to him. "He and I have it sorted." Finney blinked at me, seemingly awed.

Then Bardroy ripped the shotgun off Tanaka, but I didn't fear for Pluto because when he fired it streamers burst out. "WHAT!?" Bardroy exploded, "YOU BROUGHT A FAKE SHOTGUN!"

It rose up on its' hind legs, getting ready to swipe at us with its' claws. It brought its claws down on... Sebastian's hand.

"Would you look at that?" Sebastian said in fake awe, "so well trained, you even know how to shake hands!"

"You were just in time," Finney muttered.

"But I'm afraid," Sebastian said, "well trained or not, you'll have to go now!" And with a flick of his wrist, he sent the dog up into the sky.

I placed my hand over my chest in a lame attempt to keep it from wretching in fear for the punishments and praise he was about to recieve. I moved back to stand next to Ciel for comfort.

Pluto crash-landed into a brick wall, causing a giant dust cloud.

"Come," Ciel said, "this is no time to be playing with a puppy."

"Certainly," Sebastian replied, "I shall finish it off at once."

"No!" I cried, "don't hurt him too much!"

Sebastian ignored me as Pluto raised his nose in the air, sniffing. A smile coated Sebastians' gorgeous face. "Looks like Miss Nini's advice came in handy after all," Sebastian said, holding out a tin of dog treats, "It smells irresistable, doesn't it, dog? This is what you want, right? Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse."

"Dog treats?" The servants chorused.

The Pluto's expression softened and turned into one of excitement before leaping at Sebastian.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog," Sebastian said, "you must teach the creature to obey your every command using rewards and.. punishments."

I looked at Sebastian in time to see his eyes change colour before he called out, "firsty, Reward!"

He leaped onto the dogs head, nibbling its' nose. My face curled up in disgust- and this guy wanted to mate me?

Ciel stared at him, mouth agape.

"And now," Sebastian leaped in the air, "punishment!"

I turned away, burying my head in Ciels shoulder. "I hate it when people hurt animals..." I muttered. Ciel glanced at me, confused before continuing to watch Sebastian.

"I had asked him to put on a good show," Ciel muttered.

"Reward!

"Punish!

"Reward!

"Punish!

"Reward!

"Punish!

"And Finally... a hug!"

I only turned around after a loud crashed had echoed through the area and a large gaping hole was left in the ground. I had a rather nasty fear of falling so I didn't go near it. But apparantly Ciel and the servants didn't share the same feelings because they ran over. I of course, couldn't be told I was heartless because I already knew he was alright.

"Quite dordling down in that hole, get back here right now," Ciel called, his arms crossed.

"Yes sir," was the reply before a giant sprout of water burst out, pushing Sebastian and a human Pluto up into the sky. "This village was intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a main attraction. A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here, a natural hotspring."

Sebastian then leaped down, human Pluto still firmly in his arms.

"If I couldn't find a hotspring or two for my master, then what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable." Sebastian asked with a smirk. Then Pluto thought it a good idea to lean over and lick Sebastian face.

Mey Rin and I both turned red-faced. "Oh gosh, I am so NOT immune to the powers of yaoi..." I muttered, fanning myself.

Then Angela decided to enter the scene, "Pluto!"

"Pluto?" Bardroy questioned.

The human-Pluto leaped up on his legs and ran to Angela, licking her face. "Good boy," Angela patted him, "my good boy."

We stared at her as she took a seat by the hotspring. "I'm sorry for all the mess I cause you," she said, "this is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog-lover and he was so adorable I just had to take him in..."

"Adorable?" Finney and Mey Rin questioned.

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he's excited..." Angela explained.

"A habit?!" Bardroy questioned, absolutely perplexed, "you call that a habit!?"

"So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anybody else?" Sebastian said.

"That's right," Angela confirmed, "Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Demon hound to keep everyone in check, but in truth, he was the most afraid of it... I didn't know what would happen to Pluto should Barrymore find him. I see now I was too indulgent, I never thought that this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore..." Angela looked up at Ciel, "please, I beg you sir, please take him with you! I know it's an imposition, but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?"

"Of course," I answered straight away with a grin, "Ciel already promised me - twice, might I add - that if we happen upon a giant fire-breathing dog named Pluto that he would adopt him for me."

Ciel deadpanned. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG, DIDN'T YOU!?"

I snickered, "I thought I told you to take pretty much everything I insist upon as a hint."

Ciel recoiled, "ah, yes."

We ignored the servants confused expression and focused more on the dark aura surrounding Sebastian.

"Well then," Ciel decided, "why not?"

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows at him, "master, is this an order?"

Ciel smirked, "it is. I think I'll find it amusing, as will it please Miss Nini, and in several ways."

"Oh, Ciel," I snickered, "the way you worded that made it sound so dirty!"

Finney and Bardroy recoiled while Mey Rin covered her nose. I laughed out loud.

"THE CURSE OF THE GREAT DEMON HOUND HAS LIFTED!" the people cried as they rumbled over to the hot spring.

"What's all this about?" Ciel questioned.

"The legend goes," I began, "that when the land weaps its' tears of forgiveness that all the wrong the village has done has been made up for and the demon hound will leave."

"Don't they realise that the hotspring has been there under the ground all along?" Sebastian asked.

"Likely not," Ciel answered, "at any rate, our work here is done."

"I seem to recall that you were forced to eat your word earlier," Sebastian said, "would you like to say it again now that it's true?"

"No! he doesn't!" I answered, "But I will!"

Ciel smiled.

"This case is now officially closed!" I called, jumping and clapping gleefully.

* * *

Ciel sat across from me in the hotspring. I, of course, had brought my own bikini set and was sitting in it on the opposit side of the private hotspring. The water was warm and comforting, especially when the seasons are changing into winter soon.

"Excellent," Ciel said, "this is just perfect."

"I want to live in Japan," I said, "I hear they have these things everywhere."

Ciel smiled, "that would be nice."

"But you'd get lazy and just spend all your time in one," I laughed, pausing as I felt something stir the water.

"This is how the Japanese enjoy hotsprings," Sebastian said, lowering a second silver platter into the water for Ciel.

On the platter than had just stopped in front of me was a cup of tea and biscuits. I picked up a biscuit with a smile and dunked it into the tea. Ciel eyes me strangely.

When I pulled out the biscuit I laughed, earning a curiously looked from both Ciel and Sebastian. "Sorry, sorry, it's nothing," I said, plopping the biscuit into my mouth. The cause of my laughter had actually been that I was a very fussy eater as a child and living off the bare minimal food my mother could produce to survive with, she always told me that she was sorry I wasn't eating off a silver platter. Look at me now, Mother.

Meanwhile, the town around us had started to rebuild itself in preparation for the resort. They still had a long way to go, but if they kept at it like this they'd be done in no time at all.

"I imagine this transformation will be enough to dispell the Queens worries," Ciel said.

"Indeed," was Sebastians' reply. "However something tells me my worries are only just beginning," Sebastian said as Pluto swam past our line of sight.

Ciel sighed, "well then, are we ready to leave?"

I smiled, relaxing deeper into the water, "not yet. Five more minutes, mother..."

* * *

"Nice and snug," Angela said as she place a collar on Pluto.

Pluto looked at the collar with curious indifference.

"Don't ever forget me," she said, "dear Pluto." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"AND PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON, ALRIGHT! DON'T JUST LET IT ALL HANG OUT THERE! COME ON!" Bardroy shouted.

Finney looked at Angela sadly but climbed into the carriage. "Bye, Angela."

Angela smiled at him, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"If you're finished," Sebastian said, "shall we go?"

"Maybe some day I'll come visit Ciel at the estate," Angela said with a smile.

"Alright, bye Angela," I said, taking a seat opposite Ciel.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Sebastian stated.

"What?" Angela asked.

"You were able to tame a demon hound," Sebastian said, "that's a task that not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around you finger."

Sebastian and Angela stared at each other and I could feel the almost tangible friction between the two.  
"Let's go, Sebastian," Ciel called.

Sebastian bowed and walked around to the front of the carriage to get on the reigns. "I can't believe you tricked the young master into getting a dog... a giant fire-breathing one, no less..."

Ciel smirked, not seeming to mind.

I laughed, loud, boisterous and happy.

* * *

**Haha I remember this chapter when I wrote it a few weeks ago the end made me smile. Does anyone have some serious guesses about what's going on with everything and why Nini is there? There is an actual reason and it's not random okay?**

**Alright please leave a review (unless you're going to say that I imagined myself as Nini the whole time- you can go do something with a fork...) **

**Anyway, LOVE YOU ALL- unless you're reviewing that I imagine myself as Nini. I hate being told i did something I didn't- it's one of the things I hate most in the world.**

**edit- I went through and added the 'enters' for you. Also, one serious question; How do you people know straight away when I update? I can never figure it out! Do you get an email or something? No-one is telling me and I feel both really stupid and left out :(**

**REVIEW, MY MINIONS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe I had to get this up to you before I left for school I'm literally kneeling on my bed speed-typing this because I have my first day at a new school today (I was supposed to go yesterday but I had to drive all the way to hobart to pick up my dog :P just moved to Tassie.**

**So I really hope you enjoyed this I can't say much because I have to go but I have a Q down the bottom!**

**Alright, Bye! And Enjoy!**

**(I'll fix spelling errors later I was just more concerned about getting this up for you guys!)**

* * *

I stood behind Ciels large chair in a yellow dress. It wasn't anything overly fancy but it was good enough to be classed as appropriate to wear. My hair was loose and hanging freely around my shoulders. It was obvious I didn't intend on doing much today.

Ciel and I watched in hidden amusement as the servants stood straight and trying to keep a good posture. It was obvious they were nervous.

"So, young master, you wanted to speak to us about something?" Mey Rin asked, twiddling her fingers.

"Yes," Ciel confirmed, "I have a little job for the three of you to take care of."

The servants instantly brightened, huddling together in joy. "A job! A job! I thought for sure we'd be fired!"

"This is a camera," Ciel said, placing a big wooden box, I snorted, "from the famous Talbert collection. It has a story behind it; it had been missing from the collection all together for some time, so when it

appeared in an auction I bet immediately."

Oh! This episode! I don't really remember it much but I do remember it being amusing.

"Who's Talbert?" the servants chorused.

We turned to Tanaka as he spoke, "Full name; William Henry Fox Talbert, let's see, he was a renound english scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There was some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has aquired. Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever the person cares about most will appear in the photograph."

"Oh my!" Mey Rin gasped excitedly, "that sounds too incredibly to be true!"

"Can such a camera actually exist?" Bardroy asked, "or is it just a rumor?"

"Well," I said, "some camera's have been known to be used to take photographs of places that there is lots of spiritual activity and they can occassional photograph the spirits form or energy."

"Really!?" Mey Rin gasped, looking at me with adoring eyes, "I love ghost stories!"

I smiled at her, "so do I."

"Well then," Ciel, "perhaps we should take a picture with it. Finney, don't move, the exposure takes ten seconds."

Finney stood up straight, his face slowly going red.

"7, 8, 9, right," Ciel counted. Finney let out his breath, breathing deeply. "You didn't need to hold your breath." Finney deadpanned.

* * *

We stood in a room with a red tint over the candle-light. Ciel was holding the photo sheet with tongs and duned in a liquid.. I think it was water but I really don't know how these things work.

As he pulled it out, we watched to paper intently as the image appeared.

"Oh my, look at that!" Finney exclaimed, "it's my bird!"

The bird that had appeared on the wall looked much more realistic in real life. It was like a little sunbird and it was adorable. "Naww..."

"Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bardroy asked.

"I gave it food every day," Finney explained, "eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy, I went to give it a gentle pat and..." He knocked off the head of a wooden bear. "My little friend never moved again.."

"Oh my," Mey Rin gasped, "are you saying that he-?

"Oh yes," Tanaka said, "I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute. The new soul that it will show is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear."

"Oh my! Really! You mean ghosts?!" Mey Rin asked, her fingers intertwined.

"You can see why I would be so interested in this camera," Ciel said, "not only does it know who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other dimensions to do so."

The servants freaked. "But this is the nineteenth century! Surely noone believes in that kind of stuff anymore!" I smirked.

"That sounds amazing!" Mey Rin giggled, "what an incredible camera, master!"

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera," Ciel told them, "but do it discretely. I don't want them to know what you're up to."

"Eh? You want us to take a candid photo?" Bardroy asked.

"That's right."

"Really? The photograph with tell us who Sebastian cares for most?" Mey Rin asked.

"That's something I'd like to see," Finney said,

"Bloody right, Finney," Bardroy said, "he's always bossing us around and mocking my artistic cooking methods. He's as human as we are, he's got to have a weakness or too. And nows our chance to see it!"

I smiled at them, "I would like to see the results of this also, so I will help you."

Ciel gave me a confused look before saying, "you'll handle it?"

"Yes, young master," the servants chorused. After a few seconds, the broke out in grins, "that was so much like him! Exactly like him!"

Ciel grinned, "this should be interesting."

* * *

The clock on the wall chimed and Ciel moved a lamb piece into a toy house that strangely resembled his own, placing it down in a room that looked like the library.

"Let's see," he said, "at this time of day he's in the library."

"Right," I said, "Should I go there?"

"That would be wise," Ciel replied, "they'll need a distraction."

I nodded, leaving the room. I walked down the halls until I found the big doors that lead to the library. I walked inside, finding Sebastian looking at the vase with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me, "just wondering which flower is missing."

I smiled at him. Somewhere on my Ipad I had saved the gif. file of this trick so I knew which one it was. "You pick a red rose."

He pulled out a cloth and performed the trick. "I see you are quite right, Miss Nini."

"Of course I am," I grinned at him.

He then walked out of the room, me hurrying behind him. "Is there a reason you're following me, Miss Nini?" He asked, "not that I don't like the attention."

"Oh, nothing," I said, "I'm just bored."

"I see."

"Yeah."

he began weaving in and out of the rooms quickly, straightening cloths, books and vases. I followed behind, watching in awe as he did everything perfectly. "Oh, my God, you're like a robot..."

Sebastian rose and eyebrow, "a row boat?"

"Haha," I laughed, "no, a robot."

"Robot?" Sebastian asked, "I don't think I've heard of such a thing before."

"Nevermind," I said, "the technology hasn't been invented."

"I see."

He lifted up a red table cloth just as the doors burst open and Finney came in, pushing a pool table much too quickly. "Finney, watch out!" I called, jumping to the side just in time for Sebastian to raise the tablecloth so Finney didn't hit it, sending Finney flying through the wall.

"You know," I said, "stopping him instead of letting him keep going would result in less trouble..."

Sebastians' eyes narrowed, "I don't know about that."

Smart man.

A few minutes later Sebastian was sitting down at a table, moving some little nobs. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Calculating the records," he replied.

"Wait," the held up a hand, "that thing is a calculator?"

Sebastian sighed, "of sorts."

I blinked at him. I put my hand into the dress pocket and pulled out my iPod. I put in the password and went into the calculator. "Here," I said, placing it on the table, "use this, it's much more efficient."

Sebastian looked at it, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to use it."

I sighed, tapping 9. "See, I just go nine plus nine," I hit the appropriate buttons and hit equals, showing him, "equals eighteen."

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian said, "I'm all done."

I deadpanned. "You really are a Superman, aren't you?"

"Superman?" Sebastian questioned, "Bardroy calls me that all the time but I'm afraid I don't know what that is..."

I grinned at him, "Superman is an alien from a destroyed planet and has a weakness to kryptonite."

Sebastian looked at me funny, "you mean, he's been calling me an alien this whole time."

"It's really not that far-fetched if you think about it," I smirked at him, "but no, Superman looks human but has Superhuman strength and abilities and he can fly and he's a superhero and saves people. He even has a cape."

"So, he isn't an alien?" Sebastian checked.

"No," I said, "he is, but he doesn't know it because his parents sent him to live on earth with an old couple and they didn't tell him until he stumbled across his ability to fly..."

"I see..."

Then the bell on the wall chimed and Sebastian lifted his head, "master is calling."

"Let's go."

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door but I pushed him out of the way, pushing open the door. "You called us?" I said, smiling at him.

Then I noticed his problem.

"Oh no! However shall he survive!?" I mocked dread, "his bow has come undone! How can an English boy ever live with his boy untied?!" I collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me strangely before Sebastian moved to tie Ciel's bow.

After a moment, Sebastian lifted his head to the window and opened them, looking around. "I hope you both don't mind my letting some fresh air in."

"Not at all!" I grinned at them, "I'm sure between the three of us, Ciel being in here for hours on end, my intense laughing and Sebastians presence, we've converted a fair bit of the oxygen into carbon dioxide, so maybe we should let some more oxygen in and give the trees our freshly made carbon dioxide, shall we?"

I got strange looks in return.

"Science, my friends, science."

* * *

Sebastian and I walked down the hallway, approaching a door. I could hear voices on the other side, and I knew it was too late to stop Sebastian. If i could hear them, he certainly could, too.

He walked forward, throwing open the doors to see the servants collapsed on the ground. "There you are," he said, "I have a task for the three of you."

"What is it, Sebastian?" Mey Rin asked.

"Over there," Sebastian looked to the window as did everyone else. Out the window, Pluto's giant head peered in.

"The mangy pooch. What do you want us to do?" Bardroy asked.

"We'll be recieving a guest this afternoon," Sebastian stated, "that thing is offensive. You are to transfer it out of sight before the guests arrive."

"He's kind of a big fellow," Bardroy said, "where should we put him."

"I'll let you three figure that out," Sebastian said.

"You know," I said, "you could try making him excited and get him to turn human? Then he'd fit..."

"We have our own jobs to take care of too, you know!" Bardroy said.

Sebastian turned, "you do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it in-between your other tasks."

The servants groaned as we walked back through the big doors, closing it behind us.

"Maybe now I can do my own job without their interuption," Sebastian said. "Excuse me, Miss Nini, but perhaps you should wait with the Young Master."

I pouted. "Oh! I see how it is, now! You just want me gone! Well, fine! I'll leave! You're not my friend anymore!" I turned around and stormed off. I wasn't serious, of course. But then again, this was the nineteenth century.

"Uh, Miss Nini," Sebastian called, "I do apologise. I hope you can forgive me."

I laughed, not turning back, "it's fine Sebastian, I was joking."

* * *

I sat on a chair as Sebastian served Ciel his afternoon tea. I could just picture him wondering what was taking his servants so long to get a picture. I almost rolled my eyes at the rediculousness of that. Of course, when Sebastian didn't want someone to get a picture of him, noone would be able to get a picture of him.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I think I'll take my supper in here today," Ciel said.

Sebastian cross a hand over his chest, "of course, my Lord."

Sebastian caught sight of the knocked over toys and smirked. I glared at him. Stupid demon. Ciel seemed to catch sight of his gaze on the victorious lamb and grumbled.

* * *

I walked out the front doors of the mansion to see Sebastian sitting on the steps with Pluto snuggling into his chest. To my left, I saw a black cat getting back on its' feet, hissing at Pluto before it ran off.

Oh.

"Interupted again," Sebastian sighed, "can a butler get no peace around here?"

I laughed at his expense. "Oh, Pluto, get off him!" I didn't expect Pluto to actually listen to me and run over to me instead, licking my face. "PLUTO!"

I swear I heard Sebastian growl.

Pluto stopped licking my face and looked at me, his tongue hanging out. He looked content just clinging onto me, but, God, he was naked! And this... thing was almost touching my dress.

"Pluto seems to like you a lot, Miss Nini," Sebastian stated.

"I know," I laughed. Then something occured to me, "hey, Sebastian, did you find out why I seem to heal quickly?"

"The conclusion I came to," Sebastian said, "was that it had something to do with you dimension travelling."

"Oh, my God," I gasped.

"Well, I didn't think it was that strange but-"

"No, no!" I said, "it's not that! It's just... dimension travelling... that sounds so much cooler than time travel! Haha!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ciel placed the blurred images onto the table, looking at us with a disappointed look in his eye.

"We're so sorry," Finney said, looking at his feet.

"B-but Bard thought up a really good plan, yes he did," Mey Rin said.

"The idea came to me earlier when I saw the dog breathe fire!" he said.

"It had better not involve a flame-thrower," Ciel said. I chuckled at the servants expressions.

Then the door opened and in walked Lau. "My Lord! Hello!"

"Oh, it's Mister Lau," Mey Rin said.

"And what are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"I heard what you were up to," he said, "I thought I might assist."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was to come.

Ciel sighed, "go away."

"That's not very nice!" I scolded him.

"My Lord," Lau continued, "please don't be so hasty. Why not relax and leave this up to me."

Ciel looked at him, curious.

"I have already woven a spiders' web to trap him," Lau said, his hand circling around the ram figurine, "and the more he tries to struggle, the more entangled he'll become. Escape is impossible. Against me, no prey stands a chance. It is only a matter of time."

Ciel stared at him for a moment later before relaxing back in his chair, "very well. But I will not tolerate any failure, is that understood?"

"Yes, of course my Lord," Lau said, "I would not allow failure to sully the Phantomhive name. I would surely be booted out of the country if I did such a thing."

Then the aura changed around the Chinese man.

"So," he asked, "what are you up to?"

Deadpan.

* * *

We watched and waited from behind a pillar as Sebastian walked the guest inside. They began their journey up the stairs.

As they approached the top, the guest stopped, staring in awe as Ran Mao crossed her legs over.

Sebastian walked straight past her and for some reason something lifted off my chest.

Ciel blushed brilliantly, "that was your big plan!"

"Quite odd," Lau said, "how could it have failed. Just look at her, My lord, I was sure even the butler would stop a moment to stare."

I looked back up at Ran Mao to see her doing various poses on the railing edge. I rolled my eyes.

"I've come to believe Sebastian is asexual and doesn't find any interest in anyone," I muttered jokingly.

"I was a fool for believing you could ever handle something like this," Ciel growled.

"I have only just begun to fight!" Lau said. He stepped out from behind the pillar and made various signs at Ran Mao. She stood up ontop of the railing and began balancing on one leg, her leg closest to the stairs extending towards the guest as the servants began to fan her from beneath and her dress fluttered up, causing the guest to drool at the view. I looked away, as did Ciel.

Yep, I could officially confirm that Ran Mao wore a G-String.

"Coming, sir?" Sebastian called, everyones attention was drawn to him, who was standing patiently at the top of the staires.

"Uh," the guest stuttered, "yes, of course!"

As the guest ran up the staires after Sebastian, Lau placed a hand on his head in thought, "how strange, I thought for sure that would work."

"What a spectacular waste of time that was," Ciel growled.

"You know," I taunted, "I thought you being male that you would have enjoyed that, Ciel. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Ciel glared at me, trying to hide the blush that coated his cheeks. This was the second time in the last few days I had questioned his manhood. The last time being in Houndsworth when he was sitting like a lady.

"Stop fooling around!" He whisper-shouted at me.

I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to hide my laughter.

* * *

"We need him to stand still for ten full seconds," Ciel said before sighing and collapsing on his arm. He had placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door, leaving his servants to wait outside patiently.

"We've mastered that little fact," I said.

Ciel shot a look at me. Then he sighed, "he's left me with no other choice..."

I raised and eyebrow. He couldn't mean...?

"This was the last thing I wanted to resort to," Ciel said, but he's left me with no other choice."

"Would that happen to be getting the guest to ask for a photograph of him?" I said.

Ciel nodded.

I sighed, "it won't work. He politely declines. You end up having Finney throw a statue at you."

Ciel blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

"These are the demon hound bean cakes, manufactured in Houndsworth," Sebastian said, placing said treat on the table.

"Why are you serving us such rubbish?" Ciel asked.

"The servants had purchased quite a few of them," Sebastian explained.

Ciel took a bite and the same time I did. It actually tasted quite delicious. It was a little sponge cake coated in chocolate and chocolate icing, and also white chocolate and vanilla icing.

"How was the interview this morning?" Ciel asked.

"I only wish that you could have been there, My Lord," Sebastian said, "Tanaka was really quite extraordinary."

I snorted and Sebastian shot me a glare. Tanaka hadn't done anything- Sebastian had accomplished everything.

"That's good," Ciel said, "a distinguished old man makes a suitable face for the company."

"Yes," Sebastian said, "the interviewer insisted on having a photograph taken before he left."

"Did he?" Ciel questioned.

"Apparantly portrait photos are all the rage among the nobles, lately," Sebastian said.  
"Are they?"

"I know," Sebastian said, "young master, why don't you try your hand at it yourself."

"No."

"Aww," I leaned forward, "why not?"

Sebastian stiffled laughter.

* * *

We stood out in the dark. Ciel was in the middle of the field and Finney was off to the side, holding an angel statue above his head.

Ciel had asked me if I wanted to join him, but I had politely declined and sat in the bushes with the rest of the servants.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Finney asked.

"Fine."

"I don't know..."

"DO IT FINNEY!" Ciel growled.

Without waiting any longer, Finney threw the statue far up into the air it actually disappeared from my sight for a moment. Wow. He was strong.

We waited a second before it reentered our vision and came flying down directly towards Ciel. Realising his error - or not error - Finney rushed forward in an attempt to save Ciel-

explosian. I hid behind my hand, coughing from the dust that had entered my system before turning back to the scene. What just happened?

I recovered my ability to see and looked up in time to see Sebastian lying over Ciel, the statues wings sprouting out from his back making him look like an angel. Wow. That was dedication. A demon risking looking like an angel to save their master.

Then the wings fell, crashing into the ground as rubble.

Finney lay a few metres away, promptly knocked out.

Then Sebastian got to his knees, lifting Ciel in a motherly manor. Then firework things surrounded them from giant Chinese dragons and my yaoi sensors were tingling.

We decided then to step out.

"What a charming picture the two of you make," Lau said.

"You're late," Ciel told Sebastians.

"My apologies sir," Sebastian said, "I was making dinner preparations."

OMG, this was like a soap opera.

"For the entrey this evening we are having Carnald Anavarde," Sebastian said.

"That's nice."

Sebastian smirked, "you could have just told me to pose for a picture."

"What!?" Ciel gasped.

"Had you ordered me to," Sebastians said, "I would have had no choice but to do so."

Ciel glared at Sebastian before looking away with a 'hmph.' Then his gaze landed on me and his eyes widened, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG, DIDN'T YOU!?"

And then I fell into a pit of laughter.

* * *

I burried my hands in the warm soapy water I had just made and began piling breakfasts' dishes into the water. I had the sudden urge to do the dishes- it was an urge that came around once every few months, the chore varying. But when it did come around it was hard for people to stop me from doing it.

I was just glad Sebastian nor the Servants had found me yet.

I was wearing a light blue dress similar to Mey Rins considering we were almost the same size and I didn't want to get the dresses that Ciel had bought me ruined. My hair was tied up in a 21st century modern bun, just flopping on the top of my head.

I picked up the cloth used for washing up and I began scrubbing the plate. It didn't have that much on it, so I just gave it a quick wipe down and then placed it in the other sink, getting ready for rinsing. I picked up another plate and scrubbed it clean.

Actually, in all honesty, I woke up this morning with my period, so this may also be a way for my body to blow off the stress. Thank Jesus that I had brought several packets of heavy pads and tampons. I'd have to use them sparingly. I even contemplated asking Sebastian to try and re-create one for me, I'm sure he'd find a way.

"Miss Nini?" Finney asked.

I looked over my shoulder to see the three servants standing in the kitchen, holding a piece of paper.

"Hi," I said, "what's that?"

Finney looked down at his hands, "we think it's a picture that Sebastian too of the Young Master because we didn't take it and Tanaka didn't take it and you were with us..."

I nodded. "Can I see?"

Finney brought it over to me and showed me the image. "Both Sebastian and you are in the photograph," Finney said, "I'm a bit confused."

I studied the photo. There were two humans, one demon and one demon hound. I knew that Sebastian was the one who appeared, and Pluto and Ciel were in the original shot, but why was I there? Did it have something to do with me being from another dimension.

"I think it's sweet," Mey Rin said, "the young master cares about both you and Sebastian the most. But I thought the camera only showed the single most adored thing, but there are two here..."

"Hmm," I said, "but Pluto is there, too, see?"

They pulled it back and studied the image. "He is!" Bardroy confirmed. "But... then..."

"Pluto loves Sebastian and Miss Nini so much," Finney said, "so... which one does he like the most, and which one does Ciel like the most?"

I chuckled, "I guess we'll never know, then."

The servants sighed, "awwwwwww"

* * *

Sebastian folded a cloth and put it in his trolley. I had just finished showing Ciel the picture. He was little perplexed.

"I'm honored, master," Sebastian said, picking up a plate and cleaning it.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel growled.

"He would have been there anyway," I said, "I was just a nice addition to the photograph."

Ciel looked up, "ah yes, about that. I'm a little confused as to why you would be in the photograph. I understand Sebastian is not alive, but a demon. But you..."

"Well," I answered, "I was thinking about that earlier, Tanaka did say that the things who appeared had been taken from another world or universe. Maybe that's why I'm in it, I'm not from this universe afterall."

Sebastian and Ciel contemplated this.

"That seems like a reasonable assumption," Sebastian said.

"Indeed," Ciel agreed. "Why did you take that picture, anyway, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, "it's your own fault for falling asleep so defenselessly like that."

"How dare you!" Ciel growled.

"It's true!" I laughed.

"The image in a photograph isn't real," Sebastian explained, "only an illusion. But, that is humanities way, seeking vainly to preserve the image. Because you fear that one day it may be forgotten."

Ciel and I continued to eat, contemplating Sebastians words in silence.

"Yeah," I said, remembering what was to come, "_and then I thought to myself... ~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~."_

* * *

_**Hahaha that's right people! The doll arc!**_

_****_**Anyway I have to go to school now so I can't say much but I do have one question!**

**Do you guys want me to separate this into 3 stories of about 80,000 words each or do you want me to just make one big one that goes over 200,000 words?**

**I can't guarantee the words number because I haven't written that far but just assuming...**

**So, which is it?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHhh! I love the 'Go Back' button cause I accidentally clicked Submit without naming it and I searched for it and im like OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG and then I went to start again all angry and shit like I sometimes start out but as I was about to start my genius of a brain decided to go back and back and back until I reached the page that said that I had to 'confirm resubmission' and so I reloaded the page and Wala! this was here Im so happy :D **

**Okay on with the actual chapter - this bit didn't really count.**

* * *

**Heyyy guyyss my homie bros~**

**hehe jks. Hey did you guys know my name is actually Caitlyn? Yep, that's right. My name is Caitlyn and I've been tricking you this whole time. My name is not Aquila. Sadly. I love that name. Aquila means Eagle in like one of the aboriginal languages or something. So my pen name is technically EaglesKiss. Painful, I know.**

**Anyway Imma stop typing cause my arm is starting to hurt and I wrote this after the bottom one. I do that a lot don't I? Eh, you probably didnt notice.**

**Anyway on with the story! (sorry, no Drocell this chapter he comes next :P)**

* * *

"Oh. My. God," I gasped, snuggling deeper down in Ciels' sheets. Last night I had decided that it was much too cold and I was sharing a bed with Ciel for his body heat.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, dressing Ciel. Ciel had gotten used to me being present when he changed in the morning and evening, so he only had a very slight blush at most.

"It's soooo cold!" my teeth chattered as I pulled the blankets over my head.

"It's just winter," Ciel said. Then something seemed to occur to him because his pitch change, "it's snowing."

SNOWING!?

I jumped out of bed straight away and ran to the window, looking out to see small white specks falling.

"IT'S SNOWING!"

"Yes, so what?" Ciel said, "you act like you've never seen it before."

I gave him a 'duh' look. "Um, excuse me, but I live in north Queensland. As in, tropical weather- all the time. The cold is something new to me, let alone snow!"

"Really?" Ciel questioned, not really bothering for an answer.

Then the col began to prick at me again and I began shivering before attempting to climb back in bed.

But no no, Sebastian had to stop me.

"Miss Nini, if you climb back in bed we all know we'll never get back out again until winter finishes. I have already prepared a suitable winter outfit for you because today the young master has insisted on visiting the Frost Fair," Sebastian said with a smile. "Your clothing is in the young masters changing room if you will go there."

Liking the sound of warm clothing and a Frost Fair, I walked, shivering, into the dressing rooms. Then I spotted the light blue dress with fur rims and a fir shoulder shawl to wrap around my shoulders.

Instead of heels, I had shoes that looked like ugg boots.

I hurried to change and as soon as I did I felt the difference.

I walked back into Ciels room to see Ciel looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

Sebastian coughed, "it's your hair."

My eyes widened, "what? What's wrong with it?" I grabbed the chunk that was hanging down my chest and picked it up, eyes widening as I saw no trace of my natural brown hair. "Ah!"

"It actually seems to have a slight violet or blue tinge to it when you move," Sebastian said, "in all honesty, I don't think this was a random occurrence or due to stress like you previously suggested."

I gaped at him, "then what in bloody hell do you suppose caused my hair to go white!?"

Sebastian crossed a hand over his chest, "I apologise, but I am not knowledgeable in this department."

I scowled. "Sort of reminds me of Hannah's hair.. only straighter and more... purple..."

Sebastian raised and eyebrow, "who is hannah?"

I gave him a look that said not to worry and sighed. Then I noticed something, "hey."

"What?" Ciel asked, sipping a nice hot steaming cup of tea.

"Has my skin gone paler, also?" I asked, holding up my hand to the sunlight.

"It appears so," Sebastian replied, "although that is to be expected when you were already on the verge of being pale."

"But... I have white hair and pale skin and dark brown eyes..." I frowned, "that's not a good combination."

"It suits you," Ciel said instead, "a very honorable feat."

"Good genes I guess," I laughed.

"Genes?"

"What?" I questioned, "you guys haven't worked out that yet?"

Ciel and Sebastian shared a glance, "no."

"Oh... Well," I smiled, "just wait one hundred and something years and you'll find out."

Ciel scoffed at me, "if things go the way that I want them to, I won't be alive for much longer."

I frowned at him. "Come now," I said, "that's probably the biggest catch 22 I've ever seen. Your death would be both a good thing, meaning you'd gotten your revenge, but that would also mean that.. well, you're dead and you've left me with him." I jerked my thumb at Sebastians' whose eyes had darkened considerably.

Ciel cracked a grin, "we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

I smiled at him, my eyes saddening. I really had to make sure I didn't trigger the wrong cords and destroy his chance of becoming a demon. I wonder if I could fit my own transformation in there somewhere... I'd really hate to die in the... 20th century it would be by then...

But it would be nice to spend eternity with them and Grell and William and the Undertaker...

* * *

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell," I sung quietly, "I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and diamonds for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way. You're stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing, where you think you going baby!?"

Ciel looked at me before jabbing me in the ribs to tell me to stop singing strange songs out loud. I poked my tongue out at him before peaking into my pocket and turning off my iPod so the music stopped blaring in my ears.

"Where are we?" I asked, "I mean, I know what we're at, but like... where are we?"

"We're at the Frost Fair," Sebastian said.

I glanced at him, "congratz, genius."

Ciel looked at me, "what's up with you?"

I sighed, "I'm cold. It's snowing and I can't play in it without being scolded and getting strange looks, and I finished my period yesterday and for some reason I'm also super angry at everything after it..."

Ciel looked away when I said the word 'period', while Sebastian looked rather amused and what I had said.

"What are you looking at, robin boy?" I spat at him.

He looked disgusted, "I'm actually a crow."

I rolled my eyes at him, "same difference." Then I grinned at him, "I wonder what type of demon Ciel would be if he ever became a demon..."

Sebastian looked amused at the idea, "there is no way that would ever happen so there is no point talking about it."

"But, hypothetically," I suggested, thinking that Sebastian had absolutely no idea of what was to come of him after this contract. Not that there would be an 'after', anyway.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here," Ciel growled. "And there's no point talking about this now."

"Step up, Ladies and Gents, I've got bargains that would blow even Jack Frost away," a man called, trying to attract customers.

Ciel and I looked over at the stand and smirked.

"Is there something amusing?" Sebastian asked.

"All the things at that stall look fake," Ciel smirked, "maybe Funtom should set up a store, any of our products would be better than what that man is selling."

I smiled at him, "You know, in the time I've been here, I've never actually seen a Funtom product... that I know of. And I don't think it actually exists where I'm from."

Ciel glanced at me, "I see. Anyway, that boat, there." He pointed his walking stick at it, catching the attention of the salesman.

"Ah, hello there, nobleman!" The salesman said, "I see you've got a good eye. That product there is one of a kind, it was manufactured by the Funtom toy company years ago, back when it was still only a small crafts studio."

Ciel glared at him, "no. That is a blatant fake. The Funtom Arks are rare, only 3 were ever made. My predecessor imployed an artist who was incredibly skilled in his crafts. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one. One most certainly wouldn't turn up here."

"Noah's Ark," Sebastian said, "you know, it reminds me of this country."

"Why's that?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah," I said, "even I've forgotten."

"Think about it," Sebastian suggested, "a boat captained by a single person. One filled with only the select few who were chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant, don't you think?" Sebastian grinned.

"Huh," I said, "you know, that actually makes sense. You're pretty imaginative, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Miss Nini," Sebastian smiled, "I shall take that as a compliment."

"Is that...?" We turned to face the new voice. Oh! This guy!

"A Scottland Yard inspector has time to attend the fair," Ciel said, "London must be very peaceful... today, anyway."

"It's not!" The man said. I knew who it was, I just had forgotten his name. "I'm on duty right now."

"Oh?" Ciel said, "well, I'll leave you to your wages and faithful services to the Queen and country. Good day, inspector." Ciel, Sebastian and I turned to walk off but the man stopped us.

"Wait!" The man called, "come back! I have some questions I want to ask you! Ciel!"

The man reached for Ciels shoulder but Sebastian flicked the mans hand off. "Pardon me," he said, "but my Master and Mistress are a touch fragile at the moment. Oh, I mean, sensitive."

Oh he was gonna cop it.

"Perhaps you could be a little more gentle when approaching them," Sebastian suggested.

* * *

A few moments later, we found ourselves sipping tea in Lau's restaurant. But I don't think Ciel knows that it belonged to Lau, even though it had Chinese women in small traditional dresses on walking around everywhere.

"Now," Ciel begun, "what's an inspector from the Yard doing here? What's your business, Abberline?"  
Abberline! That was it!

"Murder," he replied, looking at the table, "A mans corpse was found this morning, trapped in the ice. We learned we was a member of a certain criminal organisation. I'm here because Scottland Yard wants to hunt down that killer and we also want to recover a ring that he stole. A blue diamond. One supposedly worth around two thousand quid."

I tilted my head to the side. Okay, I knew that this was about the hope piece, but I don't think there is such a thing as blue diamond... I think they're actually sapphires but I wasn't sure.

"The diamond," said a familiar voice from our side. We looked up to see Lau holding Ran Mao in his arms. "An ultimate symbol of eternal radiance. A stone that bewitches all those who see it sparkle. What man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even knowing all that awaits him is total destruction."

"Impossible!" Abberline gasped, "how do you know about the hope piece?"

"You're after the hope piece?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh? Interesting," Lau grinned, "such a gemstone really does exist? Oh my, ah..."

They deadpanned while I let out a laugh.

"W-what? Hold on..." Abberline said, confused, "but you were sayin-"

"It's best to ignore him," Ciel said, "he's blabbering. Anyway, Lau, what in the world are you doing here?"

Lau smiled, "I own this place, My Lord. Nice, eh?"

Ciel looked over at the asian women, "yes, of course you do."

"What?" I looked Ciel in the eye, "you really didn't pick that up?" I then turned to Abberline, "and you, being a detective, you didn't notice, either?"

Abberline rose his hands in the are defensively, "hey, I didn't even know this man before now, miss!"

"Please," I smiled politely at him, "call me Nini."

"Uh, yes, of course," Abberline swallowed, "Lady Nini."

I shook my head, "you don't need to address me so formally! Plus I'm not really of noble blood... I think... I don't know my family history..." I leaned back in my chair with a thoughtful expression.

Ciel sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"This hope piece you were talking about sounds fascinating, my Lord," Lau said, "perhaps you could tell me more about it."

"It's looking for the most suitable master," I said, lowering my eyes mysteriously, "it'll kill you, otherwise."

Abberline rolled his eyes while Ciel looked at me curiously, most likely wondering if that was another clue. Which it was.

"Have you never heard of it?" Ciel asked Lau, "A blue gem known as the hope diamond, named after the man whose collection it was a part of; Henry Phillop Hope."

"Don't know it," Lau said.

"It passed to Louis the Sixteenth and Marie Antoinette, and we all know how they ended," Ciel said, "the diamond is known to be a cursed stone that brings ruin to all who possess it. At one time it was stolen and separated to disguise it. Rumor has it that two such pieces still exist. Those shards of diamond would certainly be valuable. Tell me, Abberline, is that what you're searching for?"

"the diamond was being moved as evidence," Abberline said after a moments silence, "and its carriage was attacked. It was stolen."

"Intruiging," Ciel leant forward, "give me details, I would like to lend you a hand with this case. Of course, I can't force you, but then, if you do decide to refuse my offer I can see to it that sir Arthor finds himself in a rather... awkward situation."

* * *

Ciel deadpanned, staring at the scene before us. "You're sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, it is," Abberline responded.

Ciel looked to me for any corrections but I simply shrugged.

"He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death in the Frost Fair," Abberline said. Oh, way to boost my courage, Abberline.

"Inspector," Lau said, "you can't be serious, not him."

I smiled, "why do you people dislike the Undertake so much? He's like my favourite-... urhm... person... in... the whole world! Yeah, he's my favourite person in the whole world!"

"Yes, it's him," Abberline said, "and you lot can wait outside. You are lucky I let you accompany me at all." Abberline reached for the doorhandle but fell forward, going through the floppy door.

"What a hopeless fool," Ciel commented.

"One of the privileges of youth, my Lord," Lau said. "So, what is this place?"

I facepalmed. Literally.

"It's the Undertakers Palor!" Ciel said. "You met him during the Jack the Ripper case, remember?"

"Oh, Right!"

"Abberline won't last one minute in there," Ciel concluded, "Sebastian, prepare to-"

The building erupted in laughter.

I scurried inside, followed by the others to see the Undertaker getting to his feet. "I assure you man, you're in the wrong profession. That was hysterical! You could be a world renound comedian!"

"What did you say to him?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea," Abberline admitted, "I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a mad man."

We looked at the giggling Undertaker.

"How unexpected," Ciel muttered. "You aren't without talent."

"Oh, lighten up, grumpy pants," I patted him on the back, "just because you can't make him laugh."

"Oh!" The Undertaker looked at me, "Miss Nini! You're looking rather... pale, this evening."

Sebastians looked at Abberline with a judging glare, "it seems you are a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting."

"But, I didn't do anything!"

"Anyway!" I interrupted loudly, trying to break the tension in the air, "Yes, Undertaker, My hair started turning this colour and I woke up this morning and it was completely this bluey-purplish white colour that it is."

"I see," The Undertaker said, "I have something to say to you, Miss Nini. Not right now, but when you think you're ready, come talk to me."

I nodded slowly at him, curious as to what it could be.

Then Ciel slammed his hands down on the table, "tell me more about the ring! I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it."

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice where the body was found," Abberline suggested, "you are a citizen of our great country, Mister Undertaker, please, give us your help in this matter."

"As I said before," The Undertaker giggled, "I'm profoundly impressed with you, inspector. I'll tell you everything. Where is the ring, you ask?"

* * *

"You see?" The Undertaker pointed at the ice sculpture of a lady, "it's right there."

"It appears that a sculptor happened upon the ring and made a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it," Lau said. "Our mystery is solved."

"It's never that easy," I muttered.

"Collect the ring right now!" Abberline called to the officers. They rushed forward to follow their orders but where stopped by a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice called, "thieves."

We turned to see a collection of semi-rich looking men and women who were dressed rather colourfully.

And the Viscount Druitt. I shuddered- the creepy hot one.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contests victor," the Viscount said, "you wouldn't want to defil her now, would you?"

Ciel froze, staring up at the man. I snickered at his reaction. He had suffered worse than I did because he wasn't expecting what the man had said. "T-the Viscount Lord Druitt!"

"It appears they're holding a contest," I said.

"Yeah, but," Ciel stared at the Viscount, "why is he a judge?"

"Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked. "What a naughty man!"

"He was released a few days ago," Abberline said.

"Must have paid well," Ciel grumbled.

Abberline stepped forward, "excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scottland Yard."

"Oh, no!" The chubby man stepped forward, "I don't care if you are from Scottland Yard, the Frost Fair is an event for the citizens. I will not let you disrupt it!"

"Just look at her beauty," Viscount interupted, "such an exquisitly noble lady! We can never allow her to be violated by anybody."

"You're one to talk," Ciel muttered.

"If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty," The Viscoint pointed out.

"A well spoken pronouncement of a true lover of art and beauty," the fat man said, "as he says; if you want the statue, win the contest!"

"There's merit to your argument," Ciel said, "the ring belongs to whomever is the winner of the contest. Nice and simple."

"Really Ciel?" Abberline questioned.

"Don't worry inspector," I said, "Ciel will get the ring."

"But it's stolen property!" Abberline shouted, "not to mention it's our key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girl- oh!" He covered his mouth.

"Nice going, Abberline," I smirked at him.

"I see," Ciel said, "that's why the Yard is so frantic to find it."

"The legend is true!" Abberline commented, "every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone, and you'd still try to win it."

"Cursed, hey?" Ciel looked deep in thought, "then it sounds like the perfect ring for me."

"Come to think of it," The Undertaker began, "isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be more careful," The Undertaker suggested, "Diamonds are so hard. But because they're so hard, they're also... brittle. If you go too far, you might be shattered as well."

"I'm not concerned," Ciel stated, "both my body, and my family ring have both been shattered and reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore."

Sebastian smiled at him.

"Win the contest," Ciel turned to Sebastian, "that's an order."

"Indeed," Sebastian said, "young master."

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Frost Fair!" The man announced from the stage, "now it is time for the traditional ice sculpture contest. You have until three pm. Alright, you may begin sculpting!"

* * *

Some time later, when all the contestants were huffing from the effort - besides Sebastian - the man lifted his hand, "alright, folks! The judging shall commence! First up, we have Scottland Yards' merry men with their sculpture; Guardian of London!"

The sheet was ripped away to reveal the head of Scottland Yard whatshisname. The judges shook their heads, revealing their scores of '1,2,1,1,0'.

"Next team, whose name is 'All Womens Dresses Should Be Tiny,' and their entry!" The sheet was taken away to reveal a sculpture of Ran Mao and I, facing each other, breasts pushed up together, hands raised and interlaced and our legs erotically interlooped. We were winking. And making kiss faces. And naked.

"Oh, my God," I looked away, blushing. Blushing men quickly covered the bits we weren't supposed to see, but it was too late for most of the people. I covered my face in the crook of Ciel's neck, his arm circling around my shoulders for comfort. "Don't you dare let anyone know it was me."

Ciel held on tighter.

Ran Mao, who was sitting on my other side on Lau's lap looked at me indifferently before looking back at the stage. I caught a glimpse of Ciel's very angry face that had me hiding again.

"For obvious reasons," the announcer said, "this ice sculpture has been disqualified."

"But why?" Lau tilted his head to the side.

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?" Ciel growled, his voice only raised slightly as to not attract attention.

"You know when they hide bits like that I think it only makes it more erotic," Lau said.

We looked at the judges panel, 'X,X,X,X,10'. Obviously, the 10 was the Viscount Druitt. The pervert.

Ciel sighed before turning to Sebastian, "win this. You can, can't you?"

"Of course I can," Sebastian looked up, "you specifically ordered me to do so. I exist only to fufill your orders, my Lord."

"And next!" The announcer said, "from the team known as 'Queens Puppy', Ark of Noah!"

The sheet was pulled away to reveal a glistening boat on water.

"That's true art in its' highest form! An amazing piece! Let's see the total scores!"

"One moment," Sebastian interrupted, "my apologies but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet." He raised his hand and clicked his fingers. The Ice sculpture split down the half to reveal an array of animals. Just like Noah's Ark.

As the crowd gasped, Ciel's judging glare turned into a soft smile.

"Brilliant!" The announcer said, "he deliberately made the seam of the roof break so that it would melt and fall apart entirely!"

"Our ancestor!" The Viscount gasped, "the brave man who stood fearlessly against God's flood. He is depicted here with the pairs of animals he was ordered to rescue! A waiting reaper from the sea!"

"Astounding work, young man," the announcer shouted, "it's high art! I declare you an ice sculpter of the highest caliber!"

"No, sir," Sebastian smiled, "you're too kind. I'm simply on hell of butler."

"Ready to see the final scores!?" The announcer called.

"Hold it right there!" one of the criminals shouted, "we're taking back what belongs to us!"

"Hold on," Abberline said, "that means you're-"

"That's right," the criminal confirmed, "we're the team of thieves all of London's been talking about. Maybe you recognise these," he opened his shirt to reveal lots and lots of dynamite. "You have ten seconds. Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell out of here."

The criminal started to count down and everyone started running bar Sebastian, Ciel, Abberline, a policeman and of course, me.

"Master?" Sebastian questioned.

"My orders remain the same," Ciel said, "do it now, Sebastian."

Abberline was helping people run on the ice when he noticed that Ciel, Sebastian and I were staying behind. "What are you doing!?" He called to us.

"Go, Abberline!" I called back, "we'll be fine! You forget who you're talking to!"

"I can't leave you here!" Abberline said, "You'e just a lady and a boy and a butler! I joined Scottland Yard to protect our citizens, that includes nobles like you!" Abberline began running to us.

"What a fool," Ciel muttered.

Then the criminal shot at the ground bellow Abberline's feet and Abberline stopped.

"Stay back!" The criminal said. He then turned his gun on Ciel and I, "you only have three seconds left, sweet little boys and girls like you lot should be running away."

"I see no need for that," Ciel said, "right, Nini?"

"Precisely, Mr. Thief, you should look behind you," I smiled sickly sweet at him.

The Thief froze, looking to the side just as Sebastian jumped up, kicking the gun out of the thief's hand and then landing and spinning gracefully.

"Right," I muttered, "I'm going over there because I know it's safe and I really don't feel like getting soaked." I picked up the front of my skirt and walked across the ice to the Ark sculpture. "He really does think of everything," I chuckled, lifting myself up and over the side. The ice was freezing - excuse the pun - but that was to be expected.

I turned around as the criminals started shooting at Sebastian, and he jumped into the air, spinning and dodging the bullets.

"A noble swan flying through a world of silvery white snow!" Viscount Druitt dramatised, "lured but that devilish smile, the maiden is enfulded in his midnight black wings!"

Ciel blanched.

Sebastian continued on his journey, taking out the criminals all at once.

"10, 10, 10, 10, 10!" The announcer called, "the perfect score!"

"Damn you, you little brat!" the thief growled, lighting the dynamite. "I'm gonna blow you away!" He threw the dynamite at Ciel but Sebastian picked him up, holding him high in the air. It was a lovely sight, really. They circled the thief, the thief was throwing dynamite at every turn.

"Please boss," the other criminals ran up to him, "stop doing that! Have you forgotten? Look down, we're standing on top of ice.

Then as the ice cracked, Ciel was thrown up into the air towards me. He crashed into me with a thump.

"N-Nini?" he questioned.

"We have to stay in here, now," I smiled at him.

He nodded, helping me back to my feet. Sebastian joined us a minute later as the ice broke beneath us and the ark plunged into the water, but miraculously, against all odds, it still floated.

"The ship sails on! Leaving human despair behind! The ship sails on! Carrying the future of the world! The ship sails on! Despite the rage of the icy water seeking to drown it! The ship sails on!" Awed women gathered around the poetic Viscount while everyone else stared at us in awe. Of course, I didn't really do anything but still it was nice feeling.

"Was tossing me around like that really necessary?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," I responded, "but you could have avoided that and followed me- the all knowing one."

"You never told me to!" Ciel shouted.

"But I never told you not to," I countered with a raised finger and a wink.

Ciel huffed, looking away. Sebastian smiled at me.

"The ring will sleep at the bottom of the lake forever," Ciel said, "not a bad end."

"Or, you know, it might not," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Won't it curse all of London now?" Sebastian asked.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen," Ciel said, "besides, if a ring can destroy the city it wasn't meant to survive. After all, we Phantomhives have lived on. Tell me something," Ciel said to Sebastian, "earlier you had accused Noah of being arrogant. But he was only trying to save a few people. Wouldn't the desire to save everyone be even more arrogant?"

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, "it would seem so."

"Oh well," Ciel said, looking at Abberline, "an arrogant fool like that every now and again might not be so bad."

Then I remembered something interesting that would be happening soon.

"And so I thought to myself," I said in a creepy voice, "why not let the Hope Diamond find a new owner on its' own?"

* * *

**Hehehe the next chapter has Drocell. In all honesty I didn't know his name so I just called him 'that man' or something or rather. I'm going to go through and change it XD I do love Drocell though he's amazing. And hot. Am I the only one to realise how ****hot**** Drocell is? Really. Maybe it's a redhead anime thing... Lavi Bookman (D. Gray Man) Drocell, Sasori and Gaara (naruto), Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin), the twins from Ouran, Natsu (Fairy tail even though he has pink hair)...**

**But anime guys with black hair. Oh. My. God. Half of them are sex gods, seriously! Sasuke & Itachi (naruto) Gray (fairy tail), Lelouch (Code Geass) Rin (blue exorcist) and of course Sebas-Chan! (Swoooooon) and Ciel but he has bluish hair and their goddamn British accents! Who loves J Michael Tatum? I do! If you dont know him, shame on you (hes Sebastians' voice actor but he voices lots of people like France from Hitalia!) . There are so many more but I'm talking your ear off so ..**

**So this next chapter will probably be out in a few days, especially with school I won't be able to update every day or two because I lose 6 hours of my day there and when I get home all I want to do is eat and read. So I do and I either update when I just wake up, like now and it's the weekend, or I'll update late at night (Melbourne time cause I live in Tasmania) when I finished reading and stuff like that :P**

**Also the next chapter ends rather... painfully. And You probably already know what's happening to her but at least 80% of you will know by the next chapter, but you won't know everything for a bit. I mean, You'll think you do... But i have some stunning surprises up my sleeve. Anyone who has read my story 'one hell of a devil's lover' will know how much I like twisting the story and the readers emotion from satisfaction to utter shock to overwhelming joy and then anger, rinse and repeat. I really am sorry (not really) for making like that.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**Love from Caitlyn!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys yeah im updating now even though I updated like... 6-12 hours ago.. Idk I lost count Im tired. Umm... I had something to say but I forgot it except that I cant update for a few more days because the chapter after this one isn't completed yet.**

**This chapter is juicy though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Ciel?" I said, lying across a long loveseat type chair, "isn't Christmas coming up soon?"

Ciel blinked, dabbing his strange pen-like thing thing with a strange tip onto the end of the paper.

Yeah, I failed History class if you haden't figured that much out.

"Christmas is tomorrow," he answered plainly, "why?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled sitting up, "I never even got to get you a present yesterday at the Fair Festival!"

"I don't need a present," Ciel said, looking up for a second, "your company is enough from you."

I recoiled, blinking, "really? Naw, I feel loved!"

Ciel kept working, sinking down slighter.

"Young Master," Sebastian entered the room, "you should be expecting a visit from Lady Elisabeth soon. Just a reminder to make sure you have prepared yourselves."

"Mentally included," I smirked at Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "we're fine, Sebastian."

"It's still really cold outside, though," I said, "I'm greatful for that thing right there." I pointed at the fireplace. "Actually no," I laughed, "I'm thankful that Sebastian knows how to light a fire because I sure don't."

Sebastian rose a delicate eyebrow that I studied, "Sebastian, do you wax?"

"Wax?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side.

"Pluck?"

"What?" Sebastian looked confused, "I don't think I understand what you mean."

I got up and walked closer to him, squinting at his eyebrows, "there is no way that's natural. They're way too even. And thin."

"His eyebrows?" Ciel questioned, raising his own, "I've never witnessed Sebastian taking care of his appearance, other than his tailcoat."

I recoiled, gaping at Sebastian, "WHAT!? You don't even have to use skin creams!? Aw man! I wanted to look that beautiful! Wahh!"

Sebastian chuckled, "you don't need to change, then, my Lady." He picked up my hand, kissing the back of it. A jolt of electricity travelled up my arm.

My mouth fell open in a dreamy gape. "Oh, my God," I breathed, resisting the urge to fan myself with my hand. If he kept doing stuff like that I would give in and scream 'take me now!' or something. But I can't let that happen. He's a demon.

"Sebastian!" Ciel scolded, "stop flirting and go do your chores."

Sebastian stood up with a slight smile before bowing, "Yes, master."

When Sebastian left I fell back onto the couch, "Oh, my God." I met Ciels' eyes.

"I find it hard to believe that no-one has ever done that to you before," Ciel admitted.

I shook my head, "no. In the future nobody does that... like, ever. We're a little more... shameless in our flirting ways."

"I see," Ciel concluded.

* * *

Elisabeth burst through the doors as Ciel and I walked up the stairs to go have another game of chess while we waited for her arrival.

"Lizzie!" Ciel gasped as she wrapped her hands around his neck in excitement.

"Here!" She stuff a small gift into his palm, "this is for you! Open it now, okay!"

Oh no, I knew what that was.

Ciels other hand rose to pull on the ribbon, his Phantomhive blue diamond glistening in the light. Lizzie caught his hand, bringing it to her, "hold on a moment. I thought I broke this ring a while ago, on your birthday. "

"Well, fortunately," Ciel said, "Sebastian was able to repair it."

"But that's impossible! It was chipped," Lizzie gasped, "I don't even see a single crack!"

"That is true," Sebastian said, "but if I couldn't do something so simple, then-"

"What kind of butler would you be?" Ciel finished.

"A normal one," I muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sir," Sebastian bowed.

"Literally," I snickered.

Lizzie recoiled, "oh, he fixed it. That's fantastic news."

I snatched the gift out of Ciel's hands and gave it back to Lizzie. She looked at me strangely, but gratefully.

"Lady Elisabeth," Sebastian said, "what do you have in the box there."

"Oh! It's nothing!" She stuffed it in her skirt pocket, "it's a secret!"

"Huh? A secret?" Ciel questioned, "but didn't you just ask me to open it?"

"Ahahaha!" She laughed, "I was teasing you, silly!"

"Teasing?"

"No proper Lady would try to win a gentleman with material things!" Elisabeth lectured, "that would be unscenely! Now, are you ready, Paula? Ring the bells!"

"Oh, Yes! Of course," she pulled out the bells, "Jingle, Jingle!"

"Well, that's all!" Elisabeth said, rushing down the stairs.

Ciel stared at the door that slammed shut, "she... came here to... ring some bells for me?"

"Christmas is tomorrow, Young master," Sebastian said, "I'm sure that's why she came."

Ciel's eyes widened. He turned to me, "is that true, Miss Nini?"

I tilted my head, "I think so. In the anime she came and did that before your birthday, that's why I was so shocked that it was birthday a while ago and like I said before she was supposed to request that dance with you and break your ring before the Jack the Ripper case, so I can't be sure. But if Christmas is in a few days then that is the only explanation."

Ciel looked away, "do you know what was in the gift. You took it from me rather quickly."

I nodded, "yeah, but you'll find out at a later date."

"Shall we hold a Christmas Celebration?" Sebastian asked.

I snorted, thinking about Sebastian in a Santa's hat.

Ciel turned, walking up the stairs, "No, that is rediculous. Bring me my tea."

* * *

"Elisabeth's disappeared?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, "her maid said they lost track of her when she was stuck in traffic."

"Then that's where we are headed," Ciel decided, "honestly, what was she thinking?"

"First," Sebastian said, "you should look at this." He was holding a letter with the Queens emblem on it on a silver platter.

Ciel gasped when he saw the letter. "Nini, do you know anything of this?" he asked me.

I nodded, "yes. I do."

"Sebastian, give me the letter," Ciel said. Ciel started reading off the paper, "Scottland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet but they're most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the hope diamond to his victims before taking them - the very diamond who is said to bring a curse to whoever owns it." Ciel sighed, "the gem we were recently chasing after, who knew we would be about to hear about it again like this?"

I raised my hand, "um, I did. Also..." I sighed, "well, that gift that Elisabeth gave you... if you haven't guessed already, it was the hope diamond ring. She got it to replace the one she broke."

Ciel glared at me, "you knew she was going to be stolen? You knew she'd die!?"

I raised my hands defenslessly, "she's not actually dead yet! Besides, we've already settled this, haven't we? I let bad things happen for a good reason."

Ciel and Sebastian were silent.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your Fiance's life is on the line and the Queen ordered you to take action as well," I clapped at them, "let's go, let's go, let's go..."

* * *

We sat in the carriage, all three of us clad in black with traces of dark blue. I was wearing a black ruffled dress with dark blue bows adorning the skirt and a corset with faint designs in dark blue covering it. My neck and arms and hands were covered in a flowery black mesh that cut off just before my neck and fingers. My silver hair was pulled up and stuffed neatly into a beautifully decorated black hat with a dark blue ribbons and roses in it, a black piece of mesh covered my right eye. The hat was tilted to the right. My earrings were replaced with a dangling blue sapphire piece with a silver base. My make up was done grandly and neatly and my shoes were black heels and black stockings, not that you could see it under the dress. But I looked like a porcelein doll and I found it ironic to wear this outfit for this arc. Not matter how cold my arms were, just bare except the mesh, I would not give in.

Ciel and Sebastian sat opposite me, looking out the windows. But instead, I was looking at them. They were both gorgeous, Sebastian had a more sexy look about it, but Ciel was more cute... except he wasn't because of the expression he always had in his eyes... he was more hot if anything.

"What is it?" Sebastian interupted my thoughts. I jumped thinking he was talking to me, but Ciel was the one who replied.

"I have an order to give you," Ciel said.

"Yes?"

"Question everyone who knew the victims; friends, family. And then make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses then search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long, three hours should be enough. While you're seeing to that, I have some other business to take care of. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, sir," Sebastian replied.

"Then hurry and get on with it," Ciel said.

"Of course," Sebastian said, "as you wish, young Master." Then Sebastian leaped out of the carriage, landing perfectly before dashing off into the darkness.

I looked at Ciels' slumped form in the seat, "hey, Ciel?"

"Yes? What is it?" Ciel asked, looking at me.

"I'm following you, aren't I? You're not going to send me off somewhere?"

"No, of course not. You'll be coming with me."

"Ah, good," I smiled, "but I don't really know much about this ark- um, case, except a few things. I've forgotten a lot of the fine details."

Ciel nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Paula said she lost Lizzie somewhere around here," Ciel muttered, "but why did we have to bring him with us?"

I looked down at an innocent looking Pluto.

"Naw," I cooed, "he's so innocent!"

Ciel scoffed, "Sebastian used the excuse of-"

"Being able to throw him at somebody and run?" I rolled my eyes, "yeah, you said that about a million times on the way here."

"Well, anyway," Ciel sighed, "he's a dog, which means he should be able to track scents, can't he?" Ciel pulled Lizzie's hair piece out of his jacket and put it in front of Pluto's nose. I stiffled a giggle as Pluto sniffed it, but stayed put, scratching his neck with his foot.

"You stupid little mongrel! Is Sebastian the only one you'll listen to?" Ciel growled.

"Now, now," I said, "I take offense to that. He listens to me. But for the sake of this case I'm not going to command him to do anything."

Ciel glowered.

Then Pluto rushed forward, dragging Ciel along. I sighed, jogging after then in my heels. Thank God I'm a heel person. Though I couldn't wear them for a long bad I'd forgotten a lot of what happened in this ark.

Pluto led us into an alleyway and at the end of that alleyway was another street with a cute white poodle standing there.

Ciel tugged back on lead, "Why do you have to be looking for a mate, now!?" I snorted, must be a demon thing. I joined Ciel on the lead, tugging to help him.

"Oh!?" Called a voice from above us, "A man looking for a mate? Perhaps I can help!"

We looked up to see Grell standing on the building. Oh yeah, Grell's in this one!

"I am a hunter of love and at last my prey is before me! Red is the colour of fiery passion, and I am Flaming!"

Ciel gasped when he realised who it was and the little dog ran away, Pluto returning to normal.

"A gorgeous man," Grell spun around, doing his death sign and lowing his hand to point at Ciel, "right there!"

"You again?" Ciel growled.

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me!" Grell pulled his death sign back and stuck his tongue out and up with a wink. "Though," he relaxed, "I do find myself masterless at the moment." Grell jumped down in front of us, "after the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted and now I only get the lowliest of jobs. The brood Will told me I could only get my old post back when I collected some truly troulesome souls. Rotten sadist. Although I must confess; I like rotten fruit every now and again and those cold brooding eyes could sure keep me warm enough on a cold freezing night!" Grell paused, looking at Pluto, "and who is this wild one? He's a cutie!"

Ciel glowered.

"Oh dear," Grell sighed, "you aren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red, are you? I mean, that just be silly!"

"You shut up!" Ciel growled.

"Now, now, be nice, I don't see Bassy anywhere! What could a brat like you do without him?" Grell smirked.

"Be quiet!"

"Come now, Ciel," I placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Grell here will be of good use."

Ciel looked up at me curiously.

"Oh my!" Grell leaped back, "Sharnine-Sama! Hello!"

"Uh, Hi, Grell," I smiled at him, "how've you been?"

"Oh, I've been horrible," Grell said, "William took my death scythe, that naughty, naughty boy and I've had to run around with those tiny things he gave me! Oh well, at least a lady can clip her fingernails with them!"

I chuckled, "It'll get better, Grell, it'll get better."

Ciel was giving me one of those how-can-you-be-laughing-with-my-aunt's-killer looks that only he could master. To tell you the completely truth, it was sort of scary.

Then Pluto began growling at Grell.

"Oh, is he your protector this evening," Grell grumbled, "why does the kid get all the good looking men?"

The Ciel let go of the leash 'on accident' and Pluto rushed to Grell, teeth bared.

"Ooh! Is he going to attack me?" Grell giggled, "how exciting I'm all yours but please be gentle!"

Ciel followed after Pluto as Pluto ran straight past Grell who had his arms extended invitingly. I smiled, walking over to Grell and hugging him, "they ran off."

Grell looked up as I let go, looking over his shoulder, "hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

We hurried after Ciel and Pluto as they rounded corners and rushed down alleyways. We stopped in the alleyway facing the doll shop. I clenched onto Ciel's arm, half because I wanted him to stop and half because of my intense fear of porcelain dolls. Wayyyy too many horror movies.

"Look what we have here," Grell said, looking in his book, "number 493 on the to-die list. Butler and puppeteer to the household of Mandelei. A Mister Drocell Keinz."

Ciel tugged on his arm, but I wouldn't let go so I had to follow him. Grell slammed his book shut and followed after us.

We rushed into the shop to see Pluto gnawing on an Elizabeth-doll. Pluto looked up as we came in and rushed over to Ciel, dropping the doll into his hands. "Maybe he isn't such a bad tracking dog after all," I said.

Ciel studied the door before looking around the shop. We all spotted the open door at the same time. Glancing at each other quickly, we lept up and sprinted out of it, well- as fast as I could go in high heels, to be met by an oddly designed house that looked like it was an unstable castle. Lizzie was somewhere in there.

"Goodness," Grell stepped forward, "not exactly the most welcoming of places, is it?"

"Fine, Grell," Ciel said, "come in with me."

"Oh?"

"Protect me and Miss Nini and I'll grant a request."

Grell raised a hand to flick his hair, "how insulting! Earl or not, you think I'm just the type of women you can buy with money! Although, I will protect Sharnine-Sama if she requests it, but not you, little Earl."

Ciel smirked, "I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him."

Grell blinked, raising a thoughtful finger to his chin, "Sebastian for a day and whatever I want to do. EVEN KISSING?" His eyes shone hopefully.

"If that's what you want," Ciel replied. I frowned. I don't know why, though.

"Does that mean I can use tongue?" Grell begged.

"Do anything you please with him."

Grell burst, "OH MY YES! THAT'S AN OFFER I COULDN'T POSSIBLY REFUSE! I'M DEADLY SERIOUS!"

We rushed forward towards the door, "Grell, I need you to protect me too! Something's guarding all the rooms!"

Grell blinked at me, "how do you know?" Then he seemed to realise something, "It doesn't matter!

Sharnine-Sama could know everything! It makes me burning with fiery passionate envy!"

I blinked. Then Grell burst through the doors and we stumbled into the room. We were faced with an evil looking doll. Well, at least in my opinion. To others it probably looked sweet and charming.

"I'm confused," Ciel said, "didn't you say each room was guarded."

"Yep."

"Then by what?" Ciel asked.

I stayed silent by Grell had other ideas, "oh look! That ring is a lot like yours, isn't it?"

We looked down at the dolls fingers to see a hope diamond shard. I gulped, stepping away from the doll and bring Ciel back also. I knew what was to come.

But then the dolls eyes moved to stare at Ciel. Then it grabbed our throats. Damn it, I hadn't brought us back far enough. I struggled to get out of its' grip but I knew already that it wasn't really going to help any.

"He-help Pluto!" Ciel choked.

We glanced over at the Pluto to see him attacking a small porcelein doll. I mentally cheered him on. Go Pluto! Attack that crazy porcelein doll, the mothers of all things evil! I hate Porcelein dolls..

Then a large crystal fell out of the sky, hitting the dolls on the head. It let us go and we stumbled back.

"Now why would you call the puppy," Grell posed on the giant chandelier above our heads, "when you should be calling me?"

"Grell!" Ciel almost sounded relieved. Almost.

"As a reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting souls," Grell pulled out two little red scissors, "see, my death scythe!"

"Uh," Ciel said, "aren't those just scissors?"

I giggled at Grells' horrified face, "what do you want me to do? Will took away my personally modified death scythe. I miss it so much... I'll show you, I'll snip her into bits!"

Grell jumped off the chandelier but Ciel stopped him.

"Hold on, don't hurt her, she isn't actually a doll!"

But it was too late, Grell came down, slicing the girls' neck. I didn't freak out because I knew that the doll was a doll as of this moment. I never really did understand how the dolls work. The girl clattered to the ground, sand pouring out of the cut.

We rushed to her, looking down at her sickly clay body.

"Maybe..." Ciel whispered, "she was a doll after all." Ciel picked up the dolls hand, taking the ring from its' finger. "Here, Nini," he held the ring out to me, "hold this, would you?"

Knowing the risks of wearing a Hope Diamond, I still plucked it from his glove-clad fingers and slipped it over my bare fingertips, sliding it all the way up to the mesh that covered my palm and back of my hand.

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away," the doors opened and a man with orange spikey hair, a colorful top hat and strange outfit stepped into the light carrying a lamp with three little flames, "What a useless doll. She was an utter failure. So then I thought to myself; in order to succeed I must make them considerably stronger than this." Drocell!

Ciel, Grell and I gaped at the man. Well... mine was more because for a doll he was quite attractive.

Well, he was based after a real person so I guess it wasn't that bad...

Drocell rose his arm and moved it with the music, "build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel," the doors opened to reveal a small army of four dolls, "my fair lady."

"Oh no," Ciel gasped. I clutched onto Ciel's arm. That was wayy too many life-soze evil porcelein dolls for me.

"No! I will not let anybody take away my day with Bassy!" Grell expressed, rushing forward. He attack the dolls with his scissors but when he drew away they were left unharmed and they pushed him back.

He collapsed on his butt by our feet.

"Stand up, Grell!" I shouted at him. He took one look at me before scrambling to his feet.

"I... I couldn't cut them!" Grell gasped. The dolls began walking forward at a creepily slow pace that had me drawing even closer to Ciel.

Ciel, however, seemed unaffected. "Grell this is an order," he began, "you and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied. Play with them for as long as it takes."

Ciel went to run, tugging me along.

A doll rose its weapon, stiking down on the spot that Grell was only a second ago. "You're going to leave me here?" Grell gaped, "that's not very human of you!"

"I'm the inhuman one?" Ciel called back incredulously.

As we left the room, we began hiking up the long, dark staircase. It had me tiring quickly, especially in these heels.

"The dolls looked just like the pictures of the kidnapped girls," Ciel told me, "no... the dolls are the girls."

I grinned at him, "round of applause for the boy in blue and black!"

Ciel looked at me. "Does that mean... Lizzie..."

I didn't respond because the door was just ahead. Ciel through open the door and we jogged into the new room. It was an off aqua colour and quite grand.

"Ciel Phantomhive," the same voice sounded. We stopped and turned to our right, looking up and spotting the same man sitting on the edge of the railing, "you are indeed a beautiful specimen. I'll have to make you into a doll of such exquisite beauty."

"What about me?" I questioned, "am I not beautiful enough for you? Look, I even have a Hope Diamond."

The orange-haired man looked down at me, "oh no, My Lady Sharnine, I have orders not to touch a hair on your body. Master never told me such things about Ciel Phantomhive, though."

I blinked at him, "really?" Wasn't his master Angela/Ashe? Why would she tell him not to harm me?

"Indeed."

"Never mind that," Ciel cut in, "what have you done with Lizzie?"

The man looked back at Ciel and as if our conversation never happened, he resumed perfectly, "now what materials will I use for you? Clay will wash away too easily, but iron is far too crude for you. So then, I thought to myself-"

Ciel began running, tugging me along as the mans hands began moving like her was conducting a choir.  
"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady," he sung.

As we ran, I could feel a few strands of hair come loose and I stumbled slightly as I lost my shoes. As soon as I hit the ground, I could feel the wierd sensation in my foot that only a woman who wears heels could recognise. But still, it was easier to run like this.

We pushed into a new room. This room was black and lined with masks. It was spooky to say the least.

Then, simultaneously, they began singing in deep voices, "build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady!"

Ciel covered his eyes and I copied his actions, our arms interlinked as we dashed forward, through the room. We reached the end of the room and came to another staircase. Without hesitation we sprinted up it as well, the blue door ahead of us like the gateway to heaven. Only I knew what was on the other side.

We reached it quickly and pushed through, slamming the door behind us. Ciel and I collapsed against it, heaving. I looked over at Ciel, "are you alright?"

Ciel nodded, "t-that was horrifying."

"At least you don't have a phobia of glass dolls," I joked, "it was like living a horror movie for me."

Ciel didn't question what a horror movie was.

We recovered at almost the exact same time, I a little faster than Ciel. Then he caught glimpse of the symbol on the ground- it was the same symbol that marks his side.

Then the curtains swirled, a figure appearing behind it, lit by the nights' full moon.

"Truly, master," the familar sexy voice said, "nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it? You lost your parents, your home, and now you stand to lose Lady Elisabeth." The curtains died down, revealing Sebastian sitting on the ledge, staring at Ciel with a pitiful gaze.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, "take that back! Right now!"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"I don't like you taunting me!"

"Master," Sebastian said, "earlier you informed me you had some business to take care of. This business of yours... did it include endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite the past, I mean. Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? About your body. About your ring. What you'd said was it had been both shattered and reborn- that you no longer had any fear of being broken yourself."

"I remember," Ciel said, "you don't need to remind me."

Ciel and Sebastian stared at the moment and I felt oddly out of place. That is, until music started playing again. "Build it up with iron and steel," the voice was faint, but loud enough to make Ciel run to the centre of the room, leaving me with Sebastian, "iron and steel, iron and steel," the doors burst open and in walked a collection of dolls. I took a step back. Oh god. This was definately worse than the horror movies. "Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."

"This means they defeated Grell!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Interesting," Sebastian said, walking forward and me scurrying behind him, "they appear to be controlled by the singing of the voice, am I right Miss Nini?"

"Uh, yeah!" I picked up the skirts of my dress, regretting wearing such a big thing, "you start singing some kind of reverse song, in the same tune," I eyed the dolls getting closer, "and you should do it, like... now!"

"Iron and steel with bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow," he begun. The dolls stopped, their heads moving left to right, "iron and steel with bend and bow, my fair lady!" He jumped behind one of the dolls snapping it's neck. He walked along the lines, "iron and steel with bend and bow," snap, "bend and bow," snap, "bend and bow," snap, "Iron and steel with bend and bow," snap, "my fair lady," snap snap snap! Sebastian kneeled down in front of Ciel.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel grumbled.

While Sebastian was down there, he seemed to realise something, "ah yes."

He stood up before walking over to me. He pulled out a pair of black heels, the same ones I'd been wearing and bent down, picking up my foot gently, "a lady shouln't walk around in bare-"

"No!" I snatched my foot away, "I'm putting those spawns of Satan back on! They hurt like the devil!"

Sebastian looked shocked slightly before smiling and standing to his feet. He put the shoes away in his magical air pocket and looked into my eyes. Oh God. "Unpredictable as ever," he said, "I should have known." He then reached up and slipped off the hat, pins and all without hurting me. My silvery hair cascaded down my shoulders and... and kept on going until it reached my hips.

"Huh?" I looked down at the tips of my hair which had curled into big hoops of cascading curls.

Then a seering pain in up my spine.

"Ahh!" I screamed, loud and high before falling to the ground. I fell forward, catching myself slightly before screaming out as I could feel something pushing its' way out of my back. It kept pushing, my gaze turning red with the hot blood.

It felt like Satan had cut open my back with his pitch fork, then the fire and lights of heaven and hell were burning away at the gaping wound left behind. My left arm gave way and I fell slightly before catching myself with my right.

Then it stopped. And sobbing filled the air. I hadn't even realised I'd been crying.

Then I could feel it again, but this time it was filled with the intense desire to get somewhere.

Somewhere... but where? I rose to my feet, screaming. Ah yes... I know where... I have to go there...  
I have to... I stumbled to my feet, pushing past Sebastian and Ciel, straight to the window. I stepped up on it, ignoring the seering pain the movements caused. And then I was falling, falling.. falling... and then I hit the ground.

But it didn't hurt.

I got back up and walked... walking.. jogging.. running. I ran and ran because I had to... I needed to...

I had to go see the Undertaker.

* * *

**Any guesses?**

**I bet none of you will get everything right. **

**Anyway Im tired im going to bed now . I would usually ramble but my eyes hurt so... NIGHT! Or like... morning to you americans... Im australian so right now its like 11:30pm for me *yawn***

**See you again in a few days my adorable little birdies xD**

**Look at you chirping you reviews.**

**But seriously. I want reviews guys. I've only been getting like... five each update. I usually get 10+ by the end of the day :/**

**Reviews encourage me to update and finish writing more. I thought we covered this.**

**so ****review, review, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys.. I did that thing again where I accidentally press something and it took me somewhere but the only problem is when I went to reload this page after going back it didn't work.. so.. Im not going through and explaining everything again in my rambling sentences but the gist of it was that I deleted and recycle-binned my anime on the computer but redownloaded it because of a pure fluke.**

**Um, watch Black Cat because it's incredibly.**

**Um... I've started school so I'll update less...**

**and that was pretty muc it but imagine it longer and more Caitlynified.**

**So..**

**Just read it. Omg I can't believe I have to go through and edit it again.. I'd just finished too! Wahh! Oh yeah and you're about to find out a small part of why Nini's been acting up. But it's barely anything so don't get excited. I have much more to come!**

* * *

The bell chimed as I stumbled through the front door of the Undertakers' little shop, coated in my own blood. I have no idea where I was bleeding from but I was judging that it was indeed from my back. It was just... so painful. But the pain was gone now.

I took a few weary steps before my vision blurred and I collapsed onto a coffin. I was sure I was a mess with my long silver curled hair in knots and tangles, my black dress coated in my blood giving it a metalic shine, the netting covering my chest and arms and legs were torn, the hope diamond glistening as my arm fell before me. I stared at it. Was this the end that I was so destined to meet when I put the blue ring on? And was that a black nail?

No. It couldn't be. I was still alive.

"Hello?" The Undertaker walked into the room. I caught a glimpse of him before falling into a silent darkness.

* * *

A squishing sound filled my senses and a cooling sensation was next on my skin. Huh? My nose twitched as my eyes opened, sleep covering them. I rose my hand to wipe the sleep off but winced. Everything hurt.

Blinking to clear away as much of the sleep as I could, something began forming in my vision. "U-Undertaker?" I whispered, "w-where am I?"

The Undertaker drew the cloth back and away from my face. "You've undergone some nice changes, you have," he said, "do you remember last night?"

I thought back and my mind was filled with flashes of Ciel, Pluto, Grell, alleyways, dolls, Sebastian and a blue ring. Then nothing bar the need to go to the Undertaker and a pain in my back. Hesitantly, I nodded, "I don't remember much... just that... I had to come here..."

The Undertaker pursed his lips, "that's alright. Everything will gradually come back to you even clearer from here on out, alright?"

I nodded, sighing. "So... what happened, exactly?"

The Undertaker took a seat on the coffin beside me, it was then that I noticed I'd been lying in a coffin. "You were turning for your first time," The Undertaker giggled, "you came stumbling into my shop covered in your own blood. I thought you were dead if it weren't for your glowing red eyes and big black wings."

My eyes widened, "w-what? R-red eyes? Black w-wings?"

"You turned into a demon last night, Nini. The black dress was a deadly effect. It was just a shame that I had to change you-"

"I turned into a demon?" I gaped at him, "no! Impossible, you're lying!"

"Am I?"

"I'm not a demon!" I gasped, my voice raising, "I'm a human!"

"Are you?" The Undertaker chuckled, "what if I were to tell you that you're not human, Nini? What if I were to tell you that you were born from three creatures and your father sealed everything inside a human body to keep the Gods from finding you? What if I were to tell you that the woman you grew up influenced by wasn't even your own mother; the body you occupied just a mask to fool even yourself."

I gulped, "no, you're lying. That druggie is my mother. I don't have a father."

"That woman," the Undertaker hissed, "was a human who participated in something she shouldn't have, the effects of it driving her insane to the point that your real parents had to bring you back- other than for the mating season, that is."

"B-bring me back? Mating season? Real parents?" I blinked at him, "what?"

The Undertaker sighed, a finger meeting his lips, "you were born in this universe. It was a pure fluke that you were sent into a universe that had the life of Ciel Phantomhive on tape. Another fluke that you ended up living with him. Your parents needed to find a universe that held no demons, angels or shinigami's that could affect it directly, so they sent you to live with that woman who agreed to lend you her physical appearance.

"You would need to be brought back before your sixteenth birthday when your powers broke the seal and you'd have supernatural creatures swarming at you like bugs to a lamp," the Undertaker studied my expression before continuing, "that is, of course, because of your status among us.

"And, lastly, your real parents, well obviously you have some demon in you... you're about 1/3 demon... or was is 1/4 now.. I'm not sure.."

"One-third demon? What else am I?" I questioned. I was taking this news surprisingly well but I guess waking up in another dimension does that to you.

The Undetaker let out a laugh, "oh no, I'm not allowed to tell you, although it should be obvious." He lifted up a mirror to show me my reflection, "but right now you're a human." I stared at my reflection. I had deep brown eyes, pale skin and silvery hair with a touch of lavender. Thankfully, my hair had resumed its straightness and was back at chest-length.

"I thought you said I wasn't human," I tilted my head to the side, "why am I human now?"

The Undertaker chuckled, "the human woman partook in something dangerous. She gave up her flesh and life for you one hundred years ago in a past life. Her spirit was floating around in an empty box with no life since your birth. You have her human form now, except your other DNA is much stronger and has changed its' physical appearance. I wouldn't be surprised if the human woman died in the next few days."

The news didn't affect me. I hated my mother anyway. "But... I'm a demon..."

"No!" The Undertaker corrected, "you're one-third demon. You have three parents."

My nose scrunched up, "how does that even work?"

The Undertaker fell over in laughter. I stared at him as he regained himself. "Never mind that," he said, "you'll find that you can turn into a demon whenever you so wish from now on however it'll really hurt you every time you try until your human body learns to adjust to it."

I blinked at him, "so I can just go all demon on someone if they piss me off?"

"No," the Undertaker said, "you can't 'go all demon on someone.' You have to only change when you need it, at least until your other parts of you start changing also, then it will become virtually painless and easily accessed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Undertaker," I asked, "how do you know all this?"

The Undertaker froze, before turning and walking out of the room, "that's a story for another time."

I blinked before sitting up. My back barely hurt now. Well, that would explain my rapid healing, hair colour changing and how Sebastian was so drawn to me. But I thought the Shinigami hated demons... so why did they respect me so much?

Something inside me clenched. Did that mean Sebastian only wanted me because of this? Was that who Sebastian was? And Ciel... speaking of Ciel I had totally abandoned them last night to deal with the doll arc themselves. They should be safe back at the estate by now.

I stood up, stretching my leg muscles. I was dressed in a loose long black gown, much like the one that the Undertaker walked around in. I shrugged and followed the Undertaker through the doors.

I found him looking at an empty coffin lined with red padding.

"Hey, Undertaker?" I called, "I'm going to go back to the Phantomhive Manor now, alright? Do you think I'll be okay by myself?"

The Undertaker nodded, chuckling, "if you find yourself in a sticky situation, just come stay with me again, I quite enjoy your company Miss Nini."

I smiled at him, "will do. Bye now!"

"Alright, bye."

And I stepped out into the lively street, clad in a black cloak and hurrying through the chilly air. Something occured to me as I stared up at a light post with a small green horse-shoe shapes hanging off of it, adorned with little red ribbons.

Today was Christmas.

* * *

I discovered something about myself today. I mean, I already knew it but I just proved my own point. I absolutely suck at geography.

Where in Gods' grace is the Phantomhive Estate? Maybe I should have asked for directions...

I mean, how did I even end up in this place. It was all run down- sorta- and it was lined with tourists- or Indians- and I was tired, thirsty and exhausted. I didn't have any money on me- I'd have to start asking Ciel for an allowance- and people were eyeing me cautiously.

With every step, my thighs ached. I had no idea how long I'd been walking for but it must be coming onto almost four hours. The sun was past the middle of the sky so it was somewhere between 2- 5... God damn it, it was supposed to be cold... maybe it was just this heavy cloak...

I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Did he hurt you at all, young master?"

My eyebrows widened considerably. So even if I had managed to find my way to the estate they still wouldn't be there. Brilliant. Oh they were going to get a piece of my mind.

I reached the end of the street and decided that maybe I shouldn't reveal myself. I stopped, leaning against the wall as I heard Ciel's small but fierce reply, "no."

"Psst," I heard. Wha-?

I looked up and saw Lau standing there cheekily. I smiled. "Oh, hey, Lau," I stood up, wrapping my arms around him in a lazy hug, "it's just you."

"My, my, Miss Nini," Lau said quietly, "I thought you were missing."

I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder, "I was. But I just found them and can't be stuffed revealing myself."

Lau looked amused as he took a puff of his pipe. "Here," he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me, "I'll take you to the Phantomhive Townhouse. I predict they'll be out for a while and you need rest."

I nodded gratefully, feeling my tired eyes droop into sleep, but not before hearing, "oh my, are you fellows having a duel? Are you an English nobleman?"

Prince Soma.

* * *

I woke in my bed. My suitcase was sitting at the end of my bed and I was still in the long black cloak. Well, at least Lau wasn't a perve as much as to dress me while I was unconcious. I smiled in semi-relief.

Feeling refreshed, I hopped out of bed and stretched. I wonder if Ciel and Sebastian were home yet.

The door creaked open and my head snapped to it. I was just MeyRin. Her eyes widened when she saw me, "Miss Nini! Oh thank goodness you're awake. The young master should be returning shortly and I'm sure both he and Sebastian will be thrilled to have you back! Yes, oh yes, I have to get you dressed, I do!"

I grinned at her, pulling her into a quick embrace, "thank you, Mey-Rin!"

fifteen minutes later I was dressed in a blush red dress and my hair was brushed and detangled. MeyRin hadn't asked me for any details on where I'd been but she told me Lau had left pretty much as soon as he'd dropped me off.

"Right, we should go downstaires to see if the young master has arrived home yet, yes we should," Mey Rin said.

I nodded, standing and walking out of the room and down to the door.

As we walked through the arch in the wall, I smiled, seeing Sebastian removing Ciel's coat and hanging it up.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Ciel said, "we didn't find the culprit nor Nini."

"Perhaps not," Sebastian suggested, "one of those men might be the culprit we're looking for. We'll just wait for Sir Arther to contact us. Also, Miss Nini might find her way back here on her own."

"He's right," I wrapped my arm around Ciel's neck, startling him, "you didn't think I'd honestly leave you guys, did you? Also," I punched his shoulder lightly, "don't let me jump out of a window again while disorientated."

I let go of him before he could reply and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist. Goddammit he was tall. "Naww, don't feel left out, Sebas-Chaaaan!" I squeezed harder, "I missed you, toooo!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly if his rumbling chest was anything to go by and gently hugged me back before letting go. "And might I be so curious as to ask where you disappeared to?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ciel agreed, "you started writhering and then you jumped out a window and disappeared. You left us to deal with..."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "sorry about that. It was sort of unavoidable, I guess. But don't worry about that, I'm back now."

I decided I wouldn't tell them about what I was. By their reaction they hadn't noticed anything else before I jumped out of the window and ran.

Ciel opened his mouth to reply when the doors burst open and Lau poked his head in, "Ah, my Lord! How good it is to see you! And Miss Nini you've awoken, you practically collapsed in my arms," he smirked, "not that I'm complaining."

I wasn't sure whether to gasp, blush or fume. I stuck with rolling my eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel questioned, "how many times have I told you to send a note first?"

"Well I haven't kept a tally," Lau replied.

"Shall I bring some refreshments for our guest?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Oh dear," Ciel did the posh facepalm, "you might as well."

Then a shadow appeared in the doorway. Ciel looked up, shocked. But I anticipated it. "Hello," I greeted happily.

"W-wha- h-how-" Ciel stuttered.

Lau raised a gesturing hand, "oh them? I ran into them on the street corner, they said they wanted to speak with you."

"So you just com barging in here?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Why certainly," Prince Soma said as Agni closed the door, " we are aquaintances. Surely you have not forgotten me."

"We met at a street brawl!" Ciel claimed.

I tutted, "Ciel! Don't be rude to your 'savior'."

"SAVIOR!?" Ciel gaped. "Excuse you!"

Soma and Agni walked past our little gathering and up the stairs, "the little lady is correct. Back home, if someone does you a favor you offer them hospitality. Is it British practice to leave you savior out in the cold?"

I padded up the staires after Soma and Agni, "of course it isn't!" I explained, "please forgive the Earl of Phantomhive, he's had a very long day!"

Soma smiled at me, "it's alright."

We marched up the staires ahead of the others and Soma barged into a random room. "This one will be mine."

I noticed straight away that it was my room, "oh. I was currectly residing here, but if you wish to stay here, Prince Soma, I could temporarily stay with the earl..."

"Oh?" Prince Soma raised a delicate eyebrow- okay, he waxed, I was sure of it- "I heard it was scandelous for a British woman and a British man who are not married to sleep in the same room. Also, I was not aware you knew of my title."

I smiled at him, kneeling down to make sure my suitcase was stuffed tight enough to zip it up as I changed rooms. Oh the joy of having a small amount of possessions. "You see, Prince," I said, "I am not British, nor am I an average lady. You will find I will do inappropriate things so if you see me walking around my my legs bare or I am wearing mens clothing or doing 'scandelous' things, where I'm from it's completely natural."

Prince Soma laughed, "it is fine with me. I'm sure I will also do things that seem inappropriate. It is our cultural differences."

Soma flopped down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on his palm.

As I stood up and extended the suitcases handle, I was faced with Agni who was looking down at me with his hands held together like he was praying, "thank you for showing my prince kindness where others have not. I was slightly worried that the earl of Phantomhive wouldn't allow us to stay, but you swayed his mind and for that I thank you."

I chuckled, embarrased, "no, it's alright," I smiled at him, "I understand what you and the Prince are doing here, yes, you are lookin-"

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" The door slammed open, revealing a very pissed looking Ciel, and Sebastian and Lau were smiling.

"Who am I?" Soma questioned, "why, I am a prince."

Ciel froze, looking stunned. His arm dropped to his side and his eyes widened.

"A prince?" Sebastian questioned, his eyes flickering to me and my suitcase, "you knew this, Miss Nini?"

I nodded, "yeah, me and Prince Soma here are gonna become best of friends, am I right?" I glanced over at Soma and Agni who were both smiling.

"This is the son of the King of Bengal," Agni introduced, "would you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Soma said, "kid."

The servants gushed as Soma allowed them to approach him and ask about his home in Bengal.

"You will allow them to stay?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes," Ciel said, "don't let them out of your sight."

* * *

Ciel didn't question me as I climbed into his bed wearing track pants, bright pink socks and a big long-sleeved shirt- sort of like the shirt that 'L' from 'Death Note' always wore, only thicker.

I laid down as he sat on the side, looking down at me. We stared at each other. He wasn't wearing his eye patch.

The tension was almost tanglible to the point where I could almost feel it as I breathed. "C-Ciel?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

He leaned down, his fingers tracing a line down my cheek, the light from the candles tinting everything with a soft orange glow. My eyes widened and my mouth parted as I breathed heavier. What was going on?

And then his head dipped and I felt his lips againt mine. They were soft, almost fluffy, and slightly damp and warm. I was too tired to reject him or accept him so I just laid there as he came back up. My eyes fluttered open as he parted from me, his eyes looked unfocused.

I gaped up at him, "C-Ciel?"

"Don't do that again," he said, his voice soft, "don't leave me again."

My heart skipped a beat. Concious that I was staring at him like a stunned mullet, I closed my mouth and gulped, fluttering my eyes. "I-I won't," I stuttered, "u-um, Ciel? W-why did you kiss me?"

Ciel smiled down at me, choosing not to answer as he laid down and pulled me close, his nose nuzzling into my hair.

We fell asleep with our fingers entangled, his face in my hair and my face in his neck.

As I lost conciousness I heard the door close and a quiet, deep growl.

* * *

The light hit my eyelids and I awoke instantly. My grumpy face was in action as I yawned with a closed mouth. I really didn't want to get out of bed and all my muscles were sore. Stupid walking.

"Time to wake up Lord Phantomhive and MIss Nini," Agni's voice sounded through the room. I grumbled, as did Ciel, however none of us knew what the other was saying. I was honestly to tired to care.

"W-what's that? Who's there?" Ciel mumbled, sitting up in bed with a shock and -naturall- my attached form went with him.

"Ah!" I slipped from his side and plonked back down on the bed. "Ciel!" I hit his arm- maybe enough to bruise- and glared at him, "You didn't have to get up so quickly!"

"Uh!" He looked at me, startled, and then looked away, blushing and muttering an apology. Oh yeah. He'd kissed me.

I buried my head into the pillow, heat filling my cheeks, "lemme' sleep, please..."

"Good morning," Agnie greeted.

Ciel stood up on the bed, "W-why are you in my room?"

And then he was pulled back into the arms of Prince Soma, "we are going out and about, kid, show us around town."

"Why should I do that?" Ciel snapped, "and don't call me 'kid' anymore, I have a real name and it's Ciel!"

"Alright, Ciel," Soma jumped across the bed, causing me to bounce up and down, "I order you to show me around. Come."

"Pardon me, Prince," Sebastian cut them off in the doorway as I sat up grouchily, "I'm terribly sorry, my masters' day is full. I'm afraid there's a great deal of work and study he must attend to."

* * *

"I hate this," I grumbled, "I want to go back to sleep. I thought we were at the manor, not the townhouse. Infact, I could almost swear we were."

Sebastian chuckled, "no, we're at the townhouse." He turned back to Ciel and motioned for him to raise the violin, "you'll need a tutor while we're in London. I shall fill that role."

Ciel looked down at the piece in front of him and muttered it's name quietly before glaring at Sebastian, "there's no way I could play something this complex."

"As your tutor, I make the rules," Sebastian lifted Ciels' chin with the violin bow and looked into the hard blue eyes. I sighed, flopping down onto the chair with a plop but I was ignored. "Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods, master?"

Ciel pushed Sebastians bow away using his own and brought the violin to his chin and began to play.

Sebastian muttered compliments as he successfully played the first parts. I'll admit the violin was very soothing for me to almost fall asleep to.

Then an irritating hum and words in a language I didn't understand filled the air, making my quest for sleep impossible. I opened my eyes, deciding that maybe my quest for sleep should be put off until later.

Oh yeah, if Soma and Agni were here then that meant that it was time for the curry arc! Sweet!

Curiously, everyone in the room, including Lau and myself wandered over to them.

"If I had to guess," Lau said, "I'd say they were praying. Quite and odd Idol they have though, isn't it?"

"It looks to me to be a woman who seem to be carrying a severed head," Sebastian said, "she's wearing a necklace of severed heads aswell and dancing on a mans stomach."

And then Agni stopped praying to answer our curiousity, "is depicts one of the sacred beings on Hinduism. This is the Goddess Kali."

"A Goddess of India?" Ciel questioned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and make a sarcastic remark about that was indeed what Agni had just said.

"Kali is the wife of the god Chiva (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell it) She is also the Goddess of power," Agni pulled up a painting, "her she is again, according to our beliefs, a demon once foolishly challenged her and naturally, she was victorious. However her destructive urges were not quelled and she gave herself to destruction. But then, in order to protect the Earth, her husband threw himself at her feet and streading on her husbands body brought her back to her senses and peace was once again restored to the world."

But the end of the story, Ciel looked about ready to walk away and Sebastian was gazing upon the statue with curiosity. "And there you have it," Ciel said instead.

"I've never heard of a Goddess with such power," Sebastian muttered, "I shall have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India."

Then Soma stood, "alright then, I'm done praying now, let us go out!" Soma slew an arm around Ciel and dragged him onwards. I snickered at Ciel's horrorstriken face.

Ciel protested, screaming about how he was too busy to go out.

* * *

"Honestly," Soma muttered, "when are you going to be done with all this? What are you even doing, anyway? You look like an idiot."

I laughed, rolling over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. I had deciding not to wear a corset and just wear something loose but respectable. I was lying next to Soma and Agni watching Ciel and Sebastian spar.

"Be quiet!" Ciel growled, "you're distracting!"

"Are all the English this short-tempered?" Soma questioned.

"Nope," I popped the 'P', "Just Ciel. He always seems to have his knickers in a knot."

"I see."

"I DO NOT!" Ciel exploded, glaring at me with a certain fury in his eyes.

"Seeeeee," I gestured pointedly at Ciel, "he has something stuck up his butt that just won't come out."

"You are never going to shut up, are you!? If you need attention so badly, why not give fencing a try?" He thrust the sword-thingy at Soma who stared at the sliver thing.

And then he grinned, picking it up, "and if I win, you will go out to the town with me?"

"If you can beat me," Ciel agreed.

"Good luck to you, my prince," Agni called.

"Yeah, Gooo Prince Soma!" I called with pained enthusiasm. Honest, I did with him victory but I just couldn't be stuffed actually getting up and yelling enthusiastically. Stuff that.

Sebastian announced the beginning of he fight and Soma darted forward, striking incorrectly and not making any blows. I rolled over onto my stomach again and rested my head on my hare forearms, staring at them. Borrriiiinnggg. I sighed and watched as Agnie intervened and Sebastian took Ciel's place with disinterest. It sort of sucked knowing exactly what was going to happen.

And then I glanced up when I heard the snapping of metal as Sebastian and Agni finished their fight. About time.

"That means it's a draw, doesn't it?" Lau asked.

Soma then went on to explain how it was miraculous that Sebastian could beat his best fighter as I got to my feet, walking over to Sebastian at the same time that Ciel did.

"What happened?" Ciel questioned quietly, "Agni's no ordinary human, is he? Don't tell me he's another..."

"Deadly efficient butler!" I mocked the red-head I loved and adored.

Sebastian bent down to our level with humour in his gaze, "no my Lord, he is deadly, but he's human enough."

"I see," Ciel said, "Nini, do you know of what he is and what's to come?"

I crossed my arms, "yep." I looked away, "and it sucks."

"Huh?" Sebastian tilted his head, "I thought you liked knowing everything, being all knowledgable."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, well, not today. I want something that I don't know about to happen. That's why I'm refraining from read the manga."

It was true. I had purposely been refraining from reading it because I knew it would suck for me in the end if I tried. Hey, every girl likes a little bit of mystery.

"Nevermind that," Ciel said, "with enough strength that he has..."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, "he could easily hang men upside down. Is that correct, Nini?"

I simply grinned at them, running my finger over my bottom lip mysteriously, "you already know I'm not going to spill anything."

"Ah, yes," Sebastian looked thoughtful, "I'd forgotten you won't tell us anything unless your life is in danger. Maybe we could-"

"SEBASTIAN!" I left the room satisfied with the lump I'd left on his head. It seems turning into a demon- er, sorry, a third demon - has increased my strength.

* * *

It seems I'd walked into the kitchen for a snack at the perfect time. Agni was jsut getting MeyRin up for cleaning dishes and Finney was mashing potatos and Bardroy was peeling carrots.

"Um," was my brilliant entry, "do you... perhaps want some help?"

Agni turned around and smiled at me, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask a lady of the house to help with chores, please, go enjoy yourself."

I raised an eyebrow, "no really, I can help, you know. I was brought up in a household that had very little money and I was always the one who did all the chores because my mother was... er... elsewhere.." doing drugs.

"Oh," Agni held up a carrot that Bardroy had just finished peeling, "can you please cut the vegetables?"

"Sure!" I walked over to the sink and washed my hands before stringing an apron over my dress. I immediately started slicing the carrots with ease that came with practice.

Then Sebastian walked in, looking all startled and shizzzz... Yeah that's right, big boy, study Agni's awesomeness! Oh gosh, my 21st Century Girl-Gangstaness was coming through.

Then Sebastian walked over wordlessly and began slicing stuff too, acting like this was completely casual. But then he burst it. "How did you find ways for this lot to help out?" Sebastian questioned.

"Everyone is bron with his or her own talent," Agni explained, "we all have our own paths and duties set out by the Gods. As children of the divine mother we only need to listen and perform our tasks."

"You seem to be a man or impeccible character, Agni," Sebastian complimented.

"Not at all," Agnie denied, "I'm but a humble servant of the Gods, indeed I was a hopeless fool before I met the prince..." he went on to explain how he was an upperclassmen who was supposed to worship and follow the religion perfectly, but often scandalised and took his social status for granted and then was sent for a judgement of execution and then Agni saved him and requested he worked for him...

But Sebastian didn't seem to be listening so he stopped. I smiled.

"Well," Sebastian added his two cents, "I think the Gods are a bunch of good-for-nothings that we should all leave behind.."

I chuckled quietly at Agni's silent shock.

"Oh, yes," Sebastian shooed me, "Miss Nini, a Lady shouldn't be working in the kitchen, please leave."

"But-"

"Now, now, go on..." he smiled and leant down, "and I don't approve of your scandles with the young master, just so you know."  
I gulped and left the kitchen. Oh dear lord.

* * *

**Oh lawll Ciel made the moves on Nini! OHMIGOSSHH! And you were all like.. HE HAS A FIANCE! But honestly.. Ciel and Lizzie aren't in love, they're thirteen (lizzie is fourteen) for Gods' sake. So like... don't gett your knickers in a knot.**

**But also!**

**Sebastian seems to be J-E-A-L-O-U-S!**

**Woooooo!**

**Oh yeah, and Nini is 1/3 demon and maybe 1/4 xD lol who saw that coming? But don't worry you still don't know who were parents are!**

**Oh lol and about the humans woman DNA thing.. I know you geeky people are gonna be like THAT'S INCORRECT AND ILLOGICAL! I know that... but she like.. gave her life and body and stuff to Nini in a past life if you haven't gotten that already and when she was reincarnated and fell pregnant with Nini her life went into Nini and she turned into a robot and her life went downhill with drugs and stuff...**

**Anywayz! I think I've given you people enough to review on...**

**So I expect heaps of reviews when I wake up in like.. five hours and 56 minutes!**

**Cheerios!**

**And REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys but this chapter is going to be rather short, just under 3,000 words when I usually make them between 4,000 and 7,000 but that's because I won't have internet soon and I'm in a hurry to get this to you or else I won't be able to for a while because I'm going somewhere for a while without internet and I don't know when I'll be back but I'm going to say roughly a week but I'm going to try and make the next chapter really long to make up for it, alright?**

**I just wanted to get this one up before I run out of time.**

**Okay, read on, guys!**

* * *

I sat at the table, opposite Lau as Sebastian placed the food in front of me. I looked delicious and smelled it too- it was hard to believe that the servants, Agni, Sebastian and I all had an equal role in making this.

I looked at the cutlery I was given and sighed. Too much.

I picked up the fork that looked most like the ones I used at home- the typical four shorter teeth - and picked up a sharp-looking knife and began slicing away at my dinner. Nobody seemed to say anything about my choice in cuttlery so I must have done something right.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel asked Soma who was seated on the far left and opposite Ciel who was on my far right.

"We will leave when our business is done," Soma said.

"That's right!" Lau said, "you said you were searching for someone."

"And you," Ciel's attention was turned to Lau, "how long are you intending to stay?"

"Now my Lord, play nice," was the cheeky response.

"I am searching for a woman," Soma pulled out a piece of paper, showing the ridiculous drawing, "this is her, Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

"Alright, Sebastian," Ciel addressed him, "do you think you can find her?"

Sebastian approached the paper, "even I can't do much with that, but I'll try."

"So," Ciel continued, "what is this Mina doing here?"

"I have known Mina for my entire life, she was basically my nurse maid," Soma explained, "The only person who ever really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life but I had Mina. She was always there for me. Then, a British

Nobleman who had his eyes on her, kidnapped her and took her back to England with him."

"In other words," Ciel said, "you're here to bring this woman back to India with you."

"That is right, I will stop at nothing to bring her back," Soma claimed.

"Seems like a lot of fuss to make over a servant," Ciel claimed.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Soma burst, grabbing Ciel by the arm, "You cannot comprehend my despair from being seperated from her. You do not understand!"

"No, I don't understand," Ciel pushed Soma's arms off of him, "something as trivial as that causes you great despair?" He walked to the door, "you're right, I don't understand it. And I don't care to." He turned the door handle, "there are some thing in life that you can never get back, no matter how hard you struggle. Perhaps you are too young to understand that, Prince Soma."

And then he was gone.

"Too young," Soma mumbled, "too young. I am old enough to know what I want and I do not want to be alone any more."

I looked up and Soma's depressed face and frowned. That was a little harsh but it was necessary. Soma had a lot of maturing and if I interfere a lot of things could go wrong. But I suppose I could...

"Prince Soma," I addressed him, looking him in those sad eyes, "you must understand that Lord Phantomhive has been through a lot of things that most people couldn't handle. To him, a lost servant, even one of importance as you say, is like spilling some milk. I hope you understand." I rose from my seat and gently smiled at him and Lau and then left the room.

* * *

Later that evening I spied Ciel walking into a room with a deck of cards. After a moment of curiosity, I realised what was going to happen. OMG GOLD, GUYS!

I creaked up to the door and looked through a crack as Ciel threw a deck of cards onto the table and sat down.

"Good evening, Prince," Ciel said, "even you should know how to play Old Maid."

I grinned.

Ciel took out the cards and began shuffling, "I have finished all of my work for the day, we can play cards until I'm ready to retire."

OMG MY CHEEKS ARE HURTING! You would not believe how hard it is to not burst out laughing right now.

"Really?" Soma questioned.

"Please do not think I'm doing this for your sake," Ciel said, "I'm only here because I'm bored and I have nothing better to do."

Ciel went to shuffle the deck, but Soma raised a hand, "very sorry. I already have plans."

Ciel stared at him, stunned. I was bent over in a fit of silent laughter.

"Unlike you, I am a busy man," Soma rose, "come Agni, we are going out."

And then the laughter broke free, echoing around the manor in a very unladylike manor. I collapsed onto my knees and fell sideways, clutching my sides as my stomach started hurting.

The door opened to reveal Soma and Agni who stood there staring at me, "are you alright, Miss?"

I nodded, not being able to speak, and waved a hand dismissively.

The stepped over me as Ciel stormed over, "YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU!?" He exploded "And you couldn't have told me before?" He did the posh facepalm.

My laughter died down as I stared up at him.

"Of course," he sighed, "you knew you'd get some satisfaction from my embarrassment..."

I simply grinned at him and went to get up but found I couldn't. "Ciel," I looked up at him, "we have a problem... I can't get back up again."

Ciel smirked, walking away, "then perhaps that's a good thing."

I gaped at him. A midget can't tell me what to do!

"Are you in need of assistance, My Lady," Sebastian stood over me.

I looked up at him and nodded, "yes, please, Sebastian. Ciel is being a jerk."

Sebastian smiled, picking me up from the floor bridal style and helping me to my feet, "that is alright. Know that I am here when the master is not." He placed a kiss on my lips.

His lips were surprisingly warm and kinda silky. I found that he had retreated far too soon.

"Good night, Miss Nini," he bowed quickly before turning away and disappearing.

"A-ah, ye-yeah," I looked down, slightly blushing, "good night, Sebastian." I hurried to Ciel room and began to get ready for bed, but paused. Something important was happening. Instead ochanging into my night gown, I put on a simple blue dress made of satin or silk and put on flat shoes before hurring down to the entertainment room where I had hunch they'd be.

I walked in just as Sebastian head appeared in the window. "Young master, he has made his move."

"Good," Ciel stood.

"Oh!" I smiled, "I know this bit, Mr. Deer."

They eyed me strangely but otherwise dismissed my presence.

"We'll follow him," Ciel said.

"Take me with you!" Soma burst in.

"You? Why?" Ciel asked.

"I know that Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to know what he has been up to. That is my right." Huh, Soma makes a pretty good argument.

"Very well then," Ciel said, "let's go."

* * *

"It's a very big house," Soma looked up at the gated mansion, "who do you think lives here?"

"This estate belongs to Harold West," Ciel said, "he imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffee houses and alike. I've met him once- he's disgustingly obsessed with his social status."

"People at one of his businesses have been found tied up and hung upside down," Sebastian informed us, "Mr West was away at the time however, so fortunately for him, he managed to escaped unharmed."

"My, isn't he lucky?" Lau said.

"Too lucky," I huffed, "let's go in."

Then Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel and they leaped over the wall. Oh right, because everyone knows some people can jump over high brick walls. It's like they want everyone to know Sebastian isn't human. I huffed, turning to Soma and Lau, "we might as well find out own way in."

"There's no need for that," Sebastian said, his arm wrapping around my waist, "I'll lift you all over."

"Oh, Sebastian!" I mock-swooned, "what ever would do without you!"

* * *

We crept up the stairs and peeked into a door, a mans' voice sounding on the other side with an accent. "Why not relax with a nice scotch?"

Agni sat stiff on the chair, listening as a man handed him a drink he did not accept. Realising he wasn't taking the drink, the man took back the drink and walked around the sofa.

"Our plan has been perfect so far," the man said, "you've done well for me, Agni. I think we've done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else won't be necessary," the man lifted Agni's bandaged arm, "with this skilled hand of yours, the royal warrant might as well already be in my pocket."

The bastard only wants Agni for curry. I know this was the same in the anime but still it just gets my blood boiling!

"A royal warrant?" Ciel muttered, "that's what this is?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Probably something to do with curry."

Ciel glanced up at me, realising that was hint. He was getting better at picking these things up.

"If you carry out the plan as promised," Agni said, "then Mina-"

Soma burst through the door, "WHERE IS MINA?"

Crap. I forgot.

"What the..." Mr West growled.

"My Prince!" Agni stood.

Ciel made a move to step out but Sebastian pulled him back, "West is almost certain to recognise my, my Lord, we must stay back."

Soma grabbed Agni, "what is this? You have known where Mina is all along, Agni?"

"I see," West drew attention to himself, "this intrusive young man is your master."

Soma pushed Agni back, facing West, "and you are the man who took Mina away. Catch him, Agni, do you hear me?"

Agni looked away, shaking with indecision.

"What are you waiting for?" Soma exclaimed.

"Let's grab that idiot Prince and get out of here right now!" Ciel decided.

"Won't work," I said, "West will recognise you as soon as you walk in."

"I'll take care of it," Sebastian said.

I snickered, "you do that, Mr. Deer."

I couldn't hear the words spoken but Agni rose a hand to slap Soma which Sebastian stopped- with a deerhead of course.

"A DEER MAN?" West stepped back, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Sebastian was obviously smiling under that head of his, "I am a deer. I have come for the Prince."

"He's a foreign spy!" West exclaimed, "get him!"

"No!" Sebastian raised a hand, "I am simply on hell of a deer."

"Kill him!" West exclaimed, "do something or our agreement is over!"

Agni looked down, crying tears, and saying something about how he only had one vow and that we should forgive him. He then ripped off his bandages and started attacking Sebastian who was carrying Soma, destroying the furniture in the process.

West cried out in horror as he broke something rather valuable.

"Sound like some trouble," Lau said, picking Ciel up, "come my Lord, it's time to go."

I smiled at Lau and nodded.

Ciel looked over his shoulder back at Sebastian, "Hey! We're drawing too much attention. Grab the kid and let's go!"

Lau spun around, running off and I hurried after then, grateful I decided on slippers tonight and not on heels.

* * *

"With that kind of punch, this fellow is no ordinary human being," Lau said, sipping his tea. I took a sip of my own too, cringing at the lack of sugar.

"It's a mental technique he uses," Soma said, "when he gets like that, no one can touch him."

"Never heard of it," Ciel said.

"Wait," I blinked at him, lowering my tea, "you mean like a psychic ability?"

"Sort of," Soma agreed, "like psychic abilities, if he believes he is in that state, then he is in that state."

"I imagine it's more like a type of trance," Sebastian said, "Agni has absolute faith in his master. Consequently, from that faith he is able to produce super-human power. His powers are born from something we can never understand. The power of complete love and trust in another."

"B-but this betrayal," Soma leant forward, "why would he do it? WHY DO THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME ALWAYS LEAVE?" he looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Hush, Prince," I sipped my tea, "maybe we haven't the full story yet. There is a good chance that if he still holds faith to access his ability, then that would mean that what he's doing would be for your own good. I doubt he'd harm you in any way unless it was for the best."

Soma sobbed, looking up at me, "you think so?"

I smiled softly at him, "I know so."

But then he burst, smashing the tea set, "but something is not right, here! Everyone keeps leaving me and i want to know why!" He ran out of the room in tears, leaving us to gape at the smashed tea set.

* * *

I was stalking Ciel because in all honesty I had nothing else to do and Lau had disappeared along with Sebastian.

I was doing well in my own opinion, I doubt he'd have recognized my presence yet.

"That's enough of that," he lent in the doorway and I couldn't bare to hold back any longer as curiosity got the best of me.

"Master..." Sebastian muttered as I joined Ciel, making my presence known.

"Who knows," Ciel said, "I easily could have ended up the same way as him if it hadn't been for that month..."

"What are you talking about?" Soma questioned.

"My family... they were killed when my home was burned down," Ciel explained, "I was treated worse than you would treat any animal. I was helpless, just a child. But I came back to make sure the people who did that to me suffer the same humiliation. And I will find them- my parents were killed for a reason and if remain the family head and make myself a nuisance to the people who hurt them, then they'll target me and that's what I'm waiting for. Some day they'll come to take my life, too."

"But why?" Soma asked, "why do it?"

"Because the alternative is grief," Ciel said, "if I stand still I might as well be dead with them, but I'm alive and still standing, moving on my own two feet. I'm going to die some day and I'd rather do it without regrets. I'm not going to pretend that I'm doing anything noble, this is no grand revenge- it's just a game. I'm waiting to see who wins. No matter how far I fall, as long as there is one thread of hope left, I will cling to it and pull myself up. That is an ability humans have, but it's our own choice to grab it.

"Enough of this idle talk," Ciel said, "we need to talk about West, now."

And then we left Soma alone.

"Wait, Ciel!" Soma called behind us.

We turned to face Soma.

"I am seventeen, but compared to you I am only a child. I'm nothing more than a spoilt brat! I knew there was something that had been bothering Agni, but I did not bother to ask, did I? Now I want to know- I want to see them in person and ask why they left me!"

Soma looked up, "I'm begging you, let me come!"

"Don't think so," Ciel said, "you're a naive idiot. I don't want to chaperone you. But of course, it's not like I'm going to go to the trouble of locking you in here."

Ciel walked off, and I winked at Soma, "that means that he doesn't care if you follow."

"Thank You!" Soma lept forward, wrapping his arms around Ciel's retreating figure.

"Get off!" Ciel pushed Soma off.

Soma looked down at Ciel apologetically, "I'm sorry I lost my temper, earlier and destroyed you tea set. Please forgive me." Then he noticed Sebastian standing behind him. In an instant he was behind Ciel, using him as if he was a shield, "Oh yeah, and you too! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright," Sebastian smiled, "I find you entertaining."

"Of course you do," I smiled.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review of what you think. And I don't really care is Nini is a Mary-Sue in your opinion because honestly its difficult to find a person who isn't a Mary-Sue, if you think about it. If they're funny, they a sue, if they're badass, they're a sue, if they fall in love with a character, they're a sue, if they're even slightly attractive, they're a sue, if they don't spill all the secrets right away, they're a sue, if they had family issues, they're a sue, if they're addicted to something, they're a sue, if they're even slightly relatable, they're a sue. Honestly - William's voice.**

**Okay please feel free to leave a review I like to know how I'm going and if you people actually like it. Literally one flame make me feel all sad and stuff and I have to read like 10 nice ones to feel enthused to write again. It's just the type of person I am so just remember that when you're reviewing.**

**Until the next chapter! Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy crap guys, I haven't updated in like... a month. But that's because I don't really like the curry ark so I neglected it...**

**But thanks to iShipItLikeFedex because every time I saw her name on Facebook I would hesitate and be reminded of the story I was neglecting and today I managed to gather up everything and stand through writing the rest of it. That doesn't necessarily mean it's lagging, but it may not be my best yet, if you get what I mean.**

**But omg I am soooo sorry for taking so long... please read it and dont hate me, ya?**

* * *

"I didn't realise West was after a royal warrant," Ciel said, "though, given his obsession with status it does make sense..."

"I was wondering what exactly is a royal warrant?" Soma asked.

"It's an endorsement bestowed by the royal family upon their favourite vendors," Lau explained.

"It's sort of like a reassurance of quality," I added, "so people who buy the product know that it of the best standard available."

"Yes, indeed,"Sebastian began, "and in one week a curry exhebition will be held at the crystal palace. I'm told it should be quite the event. What's more, her Majesty, who is widely known to be a lover of curry, will be in attendance that day."

"Nothing more than a rumor," Ciel stated, "ever since her husband, Prince Albert, passed away her majesty rarely makes any public appearances."

"You can't throw the idea out just yet, though," I said, "who knows, she might actually show up."

"But..." Coma began, "what do the recent crimes and the curry exhebition have to do with each other?"

"The connection is the curry," Ciel said, "it's the specialty at Wests coffee house. If he obtains a royal warrant for his curry, his sales are sure to increase dramatically. My guess is he was using Agni to target specific men. They were probably his rivals in the competition. When he hanged the men, he included notes that were insulting to the English. That was to make it seem as if the attacks were carried out by a bitter Indian. Likely, Mina was Wests' bait- she's probably the only reason Agni got involved." Ciel proceeded to show Soma the page with the tongue on it, pointing out the link between the signature and the Goddess Kali. "He may have signed those letters in that manor as a way of apologising to you."

"He may have indeed of left," Sebastian said, "but everything he does is still for you- no one else. He is a fine butler."

"My, my, my! I do love a happy ending!" Lau clapped.

"Hold on," I raised a hand, "I have some valuable information and something I believe that Prince Soma should be enlightened about."

They turned to me curiously- oh gosh, no pressure guys.

"W-well, you see, I found out from a reliable source that Mina married West by choice over the option as staying as a servant girl..."

"No," Soma's eyes widened, "you're lying!"

"I'm doing no such thing," I frowned, "Soma, she had the option to remain as a servant girl and look after a child who wasn't even her own while relying on the small amount of money she would have made to survive; or, she could have married a rich englishman, had children of her very own to love and know that she could support herself and have everything she needs."

"No!" Soma shook his head fiercly, "No! You're lying! Y-you're.." his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, "you're l-lying! T-tell me t-that's n-not true!"

I took a sip of tea and then gave into the motherly emotion to stand up and wrap my arms around him-

SLAP!

I recoiled in shock as the tingles and then pain worked it's way in waves over my face. The little bugger slapped me!

I hadn't realised my eyes had closed in the pent up rage until I opened them and sent the deathly glare to Soma. But then I saw the regret in his eyes and knew that he hadn't meant to do what he did. The rage calmed to a simple womanly anger at the situation that had Soma sputtering.

"O-oh no... Nini... I.. please.. I..-"

"You need to learn to accept what I told you, and now with the information you need to use this to get back what you lost- and no, not Mina, you haven't lost her; I'm sure you'll meet for a short time again- I'm talking about Agni, your loyal butler and true friend. He is in danger and you are sitting here moping about something you can't change. He is out there suffering with self-conflict while you sit here unable to accept a truth that is so obvious to see."

"But Mina..."

I didn't bother to correct him this time, knowing full well that he would come to his own conclusion- the one that I was aiming for.

"I-I see," Soma said, "I need to get Agni back here, with me. But Mina..."

I blinked at him.

"Mina... I will miss her..."

"But..." I egged him on.

"But... I know she is happy and safe," he finished.

I smiled wide at him, "then why are we still here?"

"Hold on a moment," Ciel said, "I don't care what you do, but I will be entering this competition regardless. I was already thinking of expanding into the food industry and this is the perfect place to start."

My grin stretched, "and once we get Agni back he can help Sebastian find the perfect recipe to use in it, and you will have very easy competition!"

"M-miss Nini, I'm so sorry," Soma looked at my cheek and I could tell he was looking at the mark on it that was still slightly tingling, "i-it's starting to bruise…"

I placed my hand over my cheek and sighed, "well, damn," I joked, "I wanted to stay beautiful forever!"

Soma cracked a smile and rose from his chair, "I bid you all goodnight."

"Alright," I rose as well, "I'll be going to bed as well. Night, guys!"

"Goodnight, Nini, Prince Soma," was the reply.

* * *

As soon as I closed the door behind us, I caught up to Soma who had a serious expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, not bothering to hide my suspicion.

He looked me dead in the eye before saying, "I wish to go get Agni tonight."

Tonight? I felt an eyebrow raise, "but didn't we just get back?"

Soma nodded, "yes. But I want to get Agni back now. I am going whether you're coming or not!"

Well… might as well. "Alright, I'll come… let's go before Sebastian realizes what we're doing and tries to stop us."

"Good," Soma started jogging down the corridors with me on his tail, "we should hurry then."

I looked out the window where I could see the place our destination was in, the small lights from the houses illuminating the sky. But then the focus changed and I was looking at my own reflection just in time to see my eyes glow pink and the bruise on my cheek to fade back to perfection.

A smile tugged at my lips.

* * *

We had taken a carriage, I drove it, and we managed to reach Mr. Wests' home in record time. And it had absolutely nothing to do with me working the horses to get them to go faster because the speed of a carriage is like a snail compared to a car... Nope, not at all.

The building looked uninviting as we hopped out of the carriage together and stood by the gate only to have a large figure knock right into us.

"Aah!" Soma and I called out in shock together.

"O-oh! Oh my Prince!" I sat up, ignoring the pain at the back of my head from the knock on the ground to see Soma clutching onto Agni in tears. The dark sky over their heads made a very emotional scene.

"Please, Agni, please come back," Soma sobbed, "you don't have to be away from me. Ciel is entering the competition and I want to leave Mina where ever she is because she is happy, please, you don't need to do anything more, just come back."

Agni stood paralyzed, before the slightest of shimmer coated his eyes, "oh, oh my Prince!" And then Agni embraced Soma, "I am so sorry. I can never be forgiven!"

Oh the drama.

Soma nodded, "yes, you can! You already have been! Just come back with me, it breaks my heart to be away from you- the only person who truly cares for me."

I stood awkwardly off to the side, wishing I had brought my iPhone so I could film this and show Ciel and Sebastian my good deed of the day.

"So um, this is really sweet an all but we kinda need to get out of here before Mr. West decides it'd be a good idea to send someone outside…" I pointed out.

Soma and Agni detached themselves, Soma crying and Agni unsuccessfully holding in manly tears. "Miss Nini speaks the truth," Soma decided, "come Agni, we must go."

"And dibs not driving," I called, climbing into the cabin of the carriage.

* * *

We arrived back home and entered the mansion to find a very annoyed and worried Ciel, "where the hell have you been?"

"Oh," I raised my hands casually behind my head, "just kidnapping Agni."

Ciel froze, "w-what? Y-you can't k-kidnap someone! T-that's-!"

"But you see," I grinned at him, "he ended up coming voluntarily anyway, so no laws had to be broken in the end."

Ciel did the posh-facepalm which really should be called facefingertips, and shook his head. "Should I assume that this was Soma's idea or yours, Nini?"

"It was mine," Soma answered, pulling Agni into the room, "there is no way I would be able to leave Agni with those people after the discussion I had with Nini and everyone!"

"My prince…." Agni said, an heir of honor and admiration surrounding him.

"Sebastian has already begun searching for ingredients with the help of Lau," Ciel turned serious, "it should be prepared by morning."

Soma deadpanned, "what? That's impossible!"

"May I ask what is going on?" Agni questioned.

"Oh, not much," I smiled at him, "Sebastian is just trying to prepare the perfect curry within the week and he wants Soma and you to taste test them for him."

Agni blinked, "that's impossible! I can cook for you-"

"No," I cut him off, "let Sebastian do what he can. Right now we need you and soma to aid us tastewise. Can we rely on you?"

"Of course," Agni replied.

"You can count on us!" Soma grinned.

* * *

"You-ah- you made all of these curries by yourself?" Soma and Agni gaped at the endless line of pots filled with different shades and flavors of curry.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, "I'd like you to perform a taste-test. Agni may no longer be my rival but I still strive to make a curry worthy of the Phantomhive name- and that has to be the best."

"Well!" I clapped, "I love eating curry so I'm going to help, alright?"

"Very well," Sebastian replied.

* * *

A week later and we were standing in the place that the curry exhibition is being held.

I was wearing a slim purple gown with lavender folds and laces. My hair was folded up in a fancy bun like I was attending a wedding with pearl strips hanging from the design. I was wearing a bright red lipstick with eyeliner and mascara. My skin didn't need any foundations or cover-ups due to the paranormal side of me keeping it perfect and healed. My wrists were adorned with a single, thin pearl bracelet.

"Well," Sebastian stood before us, "I have certain preparations. I must excuse myself."

Along with Sebastian, Soma, Agni, Ciel and I, there were also Lau and Ran Mao and all four servants. Pluto had to stay home, though, because he would have made a mess of everything…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Soma dash off somewhere. Without telling Ciel, I faded into the background as best as I could and followed Soma.

"MINA!" He called above the crowd, rushing towards a dark-skinned woman with long black hair and red and pink clothing. As she turned around he embraced her, "I am so glad I found you! You have to worry now!"

Oh Soma. And here I thought I had taught him something.

"Highness?" She questioned, confused, "how stupid are you? I'm never going back with you-"

"No!" Soma cut her off, "I don't mean that! I know you are married here and you have what you want…" He looked puzzled as to how to continue, "I… I just wanted to see you again… and… thank you for everything you've done for me over the years… but I have Agni now, and…"

"Oh? How did you… you weren't supposed to…" She gaped at him. I already knew that she hadn't wanted him to find out about that.

"A nice lady told me everything and I will admit I was sad at first but she helped me see that you are happy here and I should want your happiness, to think of it as a reward for your kindness to me," Soma explained.

"O-oh, Soma," She embraced him, "I apologize but you must understand why I did it…"

"I do," He grinned down at her, "but I must be going now, the competition is about to start."

"Yes, I understand, go, Prince Soma," She waved at his disappearing figure.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING! WELCOME TO THE CURRY FESTIVAL AND THE BEST CURRY LONDON CAN OFFER!" A man announced the start of the competition in a loud voice with trumpets and applause.

The judges, who also held the viscount Druitt, stood patiently, except the Viscount who stood waving to the crowds.

The chiefs, along with Sebastian, stood in a straight line in front of various stoves and cooking utensils. Kind of like MasterChief.

"And now!" The man with the loud voice begun, "let the cooking BEGIN!"

The chiefs and Sebastian began cooking and everyone gaped as Sebastian mixed spices with speed and perfection into the large pot, stealing the spotlight from every other chief. The cooking continued for a while and I began to get bored until someone called out, "I say, what _is_ he doing?"

I looked up in time to see Sebastian casually dropping chocolate squares into the curry. I had forgotten about that.

"Damn," Ciel growled, "what the hell is he doing?"

I elbowed Ciel discretely in the side, "Don't worry," I grinned at him, "he's just following orders."

Ciel face was overtaken by a puzzled expression before he shook it slightly and faced the competition again.

I snickered to myself before doing the same.

If I hadn't of taken my attention off Sebastian, I wouldn't have noticed a man sneaking some powder into his own curry. Oh yeah- I forgot about that, as well.

And then the man announced time was up and it was now for the judging.

I watched in boredom as they went through the different chiefs until they reached Sebastian who elegantly removed the lid of the silver platter to reveal his curry buns.

But of course no-body else knew what this was and the crowd began to murmur.

The middle judge stood up and pointed and accusing finger at Sebastian, "Just what are you playing at?"

And then Sebastian took the buns over to the deep-fryer and placed them in it. He removed them a moment later, "they're ready now," he offered one to the judge, "this is Funtom company curry."

"Odd. I don't see any curry."

"Hold on a moment," The Viscount Druitt paused everyone, picking up his knife and fork, slicing open the bun and watched in fascination as the curry oozed out of the centre.

"The Funtom company presents its' own brand of curry," Sebastian held a curry bun in front of everyone, "the curry bun!"

The Viscount Druitt began rambling about robins and true selfs and appearing to be and I could tell Ciel was flushing several shades of red and shivering in disgust. I giggled to myself.

"The judges need a little time for judging," the announcer said, "in the meantime, the judges can enjoy any curry they like!"

But I need to find Sebastian.

A few moments of searching and I found myself standing before him, "Sebastian, there is something in one of the curry dishes with a forbidden spice in it. You have to get rid of it or everyone will go berserk."

"Oh?" Then Sebastian smiled after sniffing the air, "it appears you are correct. A moment please."

* * *

Time passed and everything went as according to plan. Perfect and smooth. Lots of satisfied people eating curry buns and the occasional few sampling the other curries.

"AND NOW! TIME FOR THE RESULTS!"

Everyone stood around as the man pulled the trophy high into the air, "the winner is.. THE FUNTOM COMPANY!"

And then the trophy was snatched out of his hand by a man with white hair and dressed in white. But this guy didn't look like Ashe. A manga character, maybe?

"Please wait," the pale man with sunglasses said.

The sound of hooves and a tearing of cloth announced the arrival of a lady dressed in black on horseback. She was followed by two other men dressed in white- one I could identify as Ashe.

Did the Queen have 3 butlers? What?

"Who's the funky old gran?" Bardroy asked.

"Your Majesty!" Ciel rushed forward, "why have you come here?"

"Hello everyone!" Queen Victoria grinned.

"Her Majesty has something she'd like to say," Ashe announced. The other two butlers eyed his grudgingly and you could just tell that the two didn't get along with the male form of Angela.

The third butler helped her majesty off of the horse.

"It was an exciting curry show! The fragrance reminds me of the time I ate curry with Albert-"

The Queen cut off and began weeping on the floor and Ashe comforted her while the first butler – the small one – began using a puppet and pretending it was Albert.

When her majesty recovered she stood and took the trophy, "I came because I had an invite to be a judge, but it seems that everyone has already selected my vote so I want to be the one to present the trophy…"

She placed the trophy in Sebastians hands, "Funtom company butler Sebastian, this is for you.

"You are being rewarded this for coming up with an idea that even children can use without difficulty, bringing adults and children closer together. You have done a great service for the company and for that I thank you."

I wasn't really listening. I was too busy wondering why the Queen has 3 butlers.

* * *

So the curry ark ends without a hitch and everyone is happy- except West.

And now Ciel was staring at three Noah's Ark circus tickets and reading a letter that was from the Queen. Noah's Ark sounded familiar but I don't really know…

And as for the letter? I don't really care, I guess I'll read it on the way home.

* * *

**So that's it. Three butlers? So now not only am I mixing the manga and anime story lines... but I'm also messing with the characters?**

**Ehhh?**

**LOL you guys are amazing.**

**That is if any of you are still reading this after I didn't update for like 3 weeks to a months or something...**

**please don't hate me.**

**Also please leave a review because every single one of those is read and it fuels my fire to keep writing.**

**You could help avoid me taking so long to update again if you just leave one...**

**Alright, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH wow, I'm finally finished. I'll admit I've been slacking a bit, preferring to read than write. But today I finished it for you because I'm one of the few writers who actually write for the viewers and not just myself.**

**I don't really want to hold you up so I'm not going to say much except please accept my sincerest apologies but this isn't the circus ark but I promise it's the one straight after this chapter, kay?**

**K, good.**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the three butlers that I saw at the Curry place. In the anime there was only one and I knew that that one butler was Ashe. But who were the other two? Are they the butlers in the manga? Did the manga not have Ashe or Angela?

"Nini?"

I snapped out of my daze and lifted my head to Ciel, "yeah?"

"You weren't paying attention," Ciel said.

"Oh?" I blinked, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

"Anyway," he said after a moment, "Ledlo Caslte. As I recall we're remodeling it into a hotel. Sebastian told me during my bath that the builders wanted to withdraw from their contract… apparently there's a ghost."

"Ghost?" Could it be?

"Pathetic," Ciel continued to whine, "are these contractors children? Cancelling construction because of ghosts. There's no such thing-"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and held his tongue. We were walking amongst the construction site and I was kind of in awe of it. I've seen many modern construction sites but this one was dirty and abandoned.

Sebastian was smiling down at Ciel with an incredibly amused expression, but it was like he was trying to hold in the fact that he was amused with big bright eyes and tiny smile. Ciel on the other hand was huffing and looking away.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" I asked, "a wittle bit confused?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I think so," I replied truthfully, "although I don't really understand why this part was important… I think it was just a filler…"

Ciel sighed, "let's just wrap this up and go home."

We now stood before the castle door and I gazed at it in awe, running my hand down the bricks. Oh how any historian would love to be in my place.

"Of course," Sebastian replied, opening the door with a spooky creak.

Oh dear God this place was haunted by two dead royal spirits. It's not like the ghosts scare me because my grandmother- or my adopted grandmother- was psychic and she sometimes communicated with spirits. It was just the pop-up part that spirits found so amusing that I didn't like. (A/N; True story)

We stepped into the castle, our shoes clapping against the ground and the chilled air picking at the back of my neck. It was dark and I could barely see anything… or I could barely see anything… now it's all clear. I locked eyes with Sebastian who looked startled before he looked away to a struggling Ciel. His eyes were still adjusting the limited sunlight.

When he could see well he looked up to the paintings lining the wall. One was of a familiar pair of young royal boys, "I've seen this painting before," he said, "is it a replica-"

The doors slammed closed. I jumped, startled and probably letting out a small 'eep'. The feel of Sebastians gloves on my forearm comforted me, though.

Then the candles lightened and our eyes turned instantly to the source. The room was empty bar the candle stands and the tables with two chairs at the other end.

"Who gave you two vagrants permission to enter this castle?" an ominous voice ask.

Ah, crap. But this guy was pretty much harmless with Sebastian around.

"So that's it? A traveler is squatting here." Ciel stated.

My hand flicked out before I could stop it to strike Ciels' side. He winced in pain but didn't question it any further.

"You dare insult me," the ghost formed, "me? The King of all England? I am Edward the fifth."

Ciel was left gaping at the boy only slightly older than he. I snickered at him, but was thankful that this particular ghosts preferred to fade into vision and in the direction we were already looking.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Ciel muttered, "did you know of this, Miss Nini?"

"Of course," I muttered back.

"It appears that ghosts do exist," Sebastian decided to state the obvious, "approximately four hundred years ago, on the verge of his coronation, Edward the fifth was confined to a tower in London, along with his little brother Richard. They say the two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives. This castle was were the brothers spent their time when they were young. I'd venture to guess that their souls have returned."

Ciel huffed, coming to a conclusion, "it may have only been for a few months, but he was still our King. I can't change that."

Ciel gave a subtle nod to both Sebastian and I before taking off his hat and placing it over his heart.

"Understood, my Lord," Sebastian replied for the both of us.

Sebastian stepped forward with a bow while I stood back awkward unsure of what to do with myself. "Your Majesty, May I present to you the right honorable Lord Phantomhive and our futuristic guest, Sharnine Carles."

Ciel stepped forward and after a moment and a shove from Sebastian I awkwardly stumbled forward, unsure of what to do as Ciel kneeled before him. I awkwardly tried to do the same and found it was quite difficult as I fell over on my way there. Stupid dress.

Then I realised I had just fallen over when I was supposed to be bowing to an old King. Omg, was he going to cut off my head or something.

"You there," he pointed his ghostly finger at me, "why do you dishonor me with such horrible behavior? And what is a futuristic guest?"

"Oh, please forgive me," I said, getting back up, "but I'm from early 21st Century- 2013 to be exact! I was born in 1997! I'm technically turning 16 in a few months… but um.. yeah… I'm ramblings, sorry in the future if we came across royalty we just sorta… smiled and waved… or took a photo… and sold it on ebay... not really, you'd keep it, but like.. oh I don't know! I'm sorry, alright?"

"You aren't from this time?" he questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Oh," he sighed, "then I guess I can forgive your actions just this once…"

Oh thank Jesus.

"Please forgive our rudeness upon entry, also," Ciel butted in, "we were unaware that his majesty was currently in residence."

"Fine," he said dully, "you're forgiven also. I don't get many guests, after all."

"I am not a guest, sire," Ciel said, "in fact my company actually owns this castle."

"Oh, so you would be the new caretaker, then?" Edward the 5th said.

"Not exactly," Ciel corrected, "if I may be frank, sire, I'd like you to vacate the premises."

"You're trying to evict the King and his brother who have lived here for more than 400 years?" the King asked, appalled.

"Naturally, we'll offer you compensation for the castle…" Ciel said, "I'll pay every regard to your wishes. I'm sure we'll come to a fine agreement."

And then I realised why this episode freaked me out so much. Oh no, it wasn't the ghosts.

Then a little boy in orange poked his head out of the doorway.

"Well well," Edward said, "it seems like my little brother Richard has taken a liking to your butler, there."

"He is my loyal servant," Ciel supplied, "Sebastian Michaelis, your royal majesty."

"We'd have so much more fun if there was butler around," Richard said.

"Indeed, he seems to be quite the unusual butler," Edward agreed, "I think this could become interesting."

* * *

Ciel and Edward sat at opposite ends of a chess board and I stood to the side with Sebastian, trying not chew my nails out of nervousness of the situation. Young Richard sat at the table also watching he game with curiousity. Oh dear God, what if I do something that ends up with us never getting Sebby back?

Oh, Lol, I called him Sebby! He'd kill me if he could read my mind.

"So," Edward began, "if I win the game you'll turn over your butler to me. If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle."

"Alright," Ciel agreed, "I hope you don't regret it."

"Let's make sure we both play fairly," Edward said, taking his first move, "otherwise it won't be fun, will it?"

"Yes, I agree," Ciel move his first piece.

The you could only hear the clack of the pieces as they were set down in position. Chess didn't interest me right at this moment so I picked at my now flawless hair, finding no split ends thanks to my genes.

But then Ciel's voice called me back as he picked up a knight, "I am holding you to the deal we made." He put the piece down on the table, erasing a castle.

"Yes, I agree," Edward picked up a knight and it started to glow, turning into a Queen. He used it to then defeat a piece on the board, making checkmate, "my, that looks like checkmate…"

Ciel gaped, "your majesty, were you lying when you said we were going to play a fair game?"

"Excuse me?" Edward gasped an evil blue aura surrounding him, "what did you say?"

"Sire?"

"Don't you accuse me of lying! I hate liars!" Edward picked up the chess piece, "this is still my chess piece. I merely used my power to its' full potential! That's not unfair!"

"Your Majesty…" Sebastian begun as I gave into the urge to bite my nails and finding them impossible to crack due to my nervousness. Dammit.

"You have leave to speak, butler," Edward said.

"Unfortunately," Sebastian begun, "I believe my master has forgotten his own creed."

"Excuse me?" Ciel gaped.

"Surely my master remembers saying that those who do not use their pawns to the utmost are fools," Sebastian said, "my master does not believe in holding back."

Ciel scowled.

"Well then," Edward concluded, "it seems that our problem's resolved, right, Richard?"

The young boy ran out from behind the throne to take Sebastian by hand.

"I order you," Ciel said, "take care of these two boys, do anything your new masters may ask of you."

"Are you certain, master?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sure," Ciel said, "I'm the one who lost."

"Indeed," Sebastian said, "as you wish then."

"Very well, it is settled," Edward said rising from his seat, "I am guessing that a butler like this will not die easily. Sebastian will surely be our servant for many years to come."

"I will do my best," Sebastian replied.

"Come, Phantomhive, I would like to play some more," Edward said, "so you will stay here as my guest."

"I am honored, your majesty," Ciel said.

Sebastian was dragged out of the room by Edward and Richard, "now that you belong to me, get rid of that horrible tail coat- you look like a crow."

Ciel and I snickered.

The candlelight disappeared with the spirits, causing me to leap onto Ciel and not let go- until my vision came back and Ciel was the one who needed guiding, that is…

* * *

I was sitting at Ciels feet in the dark, the only light being the candle on the table Ciel had a book on. He was reading it robotically and I had no interest in it's contents so I didn't listen.

Besides, how could I listen when I knew one of the boys could pop up at any moment in an attempt to scare the living daylights out of me? As I said before, I don't like it when ghosts pop up out of nowhere.

"-And if so, who killed them?" a new voice joined in Ciels' rambling.

I flung myself to the side and looked up to see Edward sitting across from Ciel.

Told you they'd pop up randomly.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to find out you'll have to ask other dead people," The dead king replied, "I'm afraid I won't be able to answer you."

Ciel went to rise but Edward motioned for him to remain seated.

"I don't remember anything about the day I was killed," Edward said, "it's a blank. One day I woke up in this castle nothing more than a ghost…"

"What a kind man you are," Ciel said.

"What do you mean?"

"If I was treated as despicably as your majesty has been," Ciel said, "I would never forget those who were responsible."

"Well, it was long ago," Edward said, "our killers are dead now. As are the people who protected us- they're all long gone from this earth. As for me, I can't even remember how it felt when it was happening."

"Pain tends to heal as time passes," Ciel said, "but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds."

"You're so strong," Edward sighed, "stronger than most…"

I was about to say something when an obnoxiously loud banging noise was heard. What in the world was that? I twisted my neck up to see Sebastian in a strange outfit banging on a giant dong.

"What's that?" Edward questioned.

"My guess would be that dinner was ready," Ciel said, proving how well he knew Sebastian. The cheeky bugger.

"Yeah, but why did it have to be so loud?" I asked, "it could damage my ears and I don't remember what I was going to say."

Ciel glanced sideways at me, "I'm assuming that was common tool in the time period King Edward reigned over- a little reminder of home, I'm assuming."

"As creative as ever," I smiled, "I'm going to miss Sebastian."

* * *

Ciel and I lied side by side in the bed- even though the King and his brother had said how devious it was, we insisted that we mustn't part, especially after loosing Sebastian. Of course, I knew what was going to happen, but Ciel thought he'd lost him forever. It was entertaining to watch him make a big fuss of everything, actually.

Tonight though, Ciel told me he wanted to search around for why the King and his brother hadn't moved on. I agreed cause I knew there was no way out of it.

Twenty minutes after the lights went out and I had begun to fall asleep, Ciel decided that I was time for us to go. He snapped me out of my daze and we climbed out of bed together. I grabbed a coat and put it over my shoulders and searched for my shoes. As I was doing up the laces I heard a groan behind me.

Curious, I looked over my shoulder so see Ciel hunched over, arms moving like he was trying to accomplish a rather difficult task.

Then in slow motion, like time had frozen, as did my body, I saw Sebastian enter the room and walk up to Ciel, then everything went back to normal. I blinked, eyes adjusting to the surroundings.

"Good heavens," he leaned down to Ciel, "you can't even manage to tie your shoelaces without me."

"Sebastian…" Ciel gasped. Then like he had turned sour, he continued, "what about the Princes? Or did you come in here for no other reason than to laugh at me?"

"Ooooh," I giggled, "someone's jealous!"

But as usual I was ignored.

"You just looked so troubled," Sebastian said, "like a little shoe lace had triumphed over the great Lord Phantomhive. I must admit it was an entertaining picture." He stood.

"Shut up," Ciel growled, rising also.

"I'm here because I was told to look after our guests comfort," Sebastian said, looking over at me and seeing I was perfectly capable of tying my own shoelaces, "if that is all, I bid you good night."

He then proceeded to walk out at a normal pace.

But… what happened when he entered? Was that another perk of being part demon? Did Sebastian stop time altogether to move around or was he just moving at a really fast speed that my eyes could keep up with but my body couldn't? Yes, that seemed like a more reasonable explanation.

After ten minutes of wandering around, we glimpsed Edward walking into a room, the door creaking open to let him in. Ciel and I glanced at each other before darting in through the door.

We saw Edward pass through a bookshelf and disappear. Ciel led the way into the room and studied the bookshelf, groaning when he couldn't figure out how to open it.

"Pardon me," Sebastian said from behind us.

We looked at him as he walked up to the bookshelf.

"Yes, what do you want?" Ciel asked.

He touched a book and opened the spine, revealing a lock. He pulled a key out and went to stick it in.

"I say, Sebastian!" Ciel gasped.

"How can I help you, honored guest?" Sebastian smirked, "you want to get inside, don't you?"

"I haven't given you a direct order," Ciel said, "what do you think you're doing?"

"He's not your butler, Ciel," I said, "and he is merely being hospitable to his guests."

"W-what?" Ciel looked confused.

"It is true," Sebastian said, "the trick to satisfying a guest is to think ahead, anticipating his needs and then acting accordingly. What kind of royal butler would I be if I couldn't do something like that?"

"That's it," Ciel glared, "I'm going to kill you."

I scoffed, "good luck."

"So the guest does not want me to open the secret door?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Open it."

"I would be happy to." He stuck the key in the hole and turned it, the bookshelf opening like a door, revealing a dark, staired tunnel. Instantly, my eyes began adjusting.

We wound our way in the dark staircase, Ciel twisted into the arms of Sebastian for guidance. I could perfectly well in the pitch black with my demon eyes. I knew that they weren't looking normal right now, I could feel the demonic power coursing through my body to my eyes.

And then the staircase ended and we were faced with a large room…. A really, long, old, dirty, stinky room with skeletons sprawled across the ground and leaning against the walls. I held in a gag.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"I believe it's a crypt," Sebastian said.

I walked with my head held high, trying not to look at the ground covered with bones. And then I heard a crunch below me and I froze. Oh god, no.

"Please be careful," that dead voice told me, Edward appearing before us, "this place has been untouched by humans for a very, very long time."

No kidding.

"Your Majesty," Ciel commented, "where are we?"

"Originally, it had been a dungeon," Edward sighed, "criminals the church refused to bury were thrown in here and forgotten," he bent over and picked up a skull form the ground, "by even the grim reaper. The path to heaven is forever closed to them now. These lost souls can't be saved." I watched in awe as a little, dark purple, miserable looking thing circled the skull before darting up to the chandelier about our head and lighting it up.

The light from the candles lit up the chess table lined with skulls instead of chess pieces.

"Once, on a whim, I made something to remember them by," Edward commented. "Here, let me introduce you," He moved his hands to the skulls and motioned at the king and queen, "The king is my father, and the Queen is my mother. I suppose I could have been a bit more original. The knight is the Earl Rivers, and the bishop is my Uncle. There, you see, the family is reunited."

"One of the knights is missing," Ciel pointed out the obvious.

"That place is for Richard," Edward said.

"You can't find him?"

"That's not it," Edward said, "he's here. I have the bones that came from a tower two-hundred years ago. But Richard found the skull and he won't let it go. Don't you see? Surely you must. All I want is to send my brother on. I want him to live with God, where there is no pain."

"Send him to heaven with God…" Ciel sighed.

"Yes. And that wish will come true if I can complete this set," Edward said.

"Alright," Ciel piped up, "in other words, if you can get that skull back you'll be satisfied. All you want is to have the skull, no matter what the sacrifice?"

"That's right," Edward agreed.

"Sebastian," Ciel used his big powerful voice that for some reason humored me, "I order you, go get that skull."

Sebastian bowed the ground, "indeed, my young lord."

As he was walking away, Ciel continued, "and take the chess board to the hall."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

"Hang on," Edward looked confused, "I don't understand, what are you doing?"

"He is simply fulfilling your most dire wish, Your Majesty," I said, smiling politely at the old king, "it's the easiest method."

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE, JUST PUT ME DOWN, SEBASTIAN!"

I cringed at the cries of the young boy. It looked even more heartbreaking in real life. The boy had tears streaming down his face and he was held in the air effortlessly by Sebastian.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness," Sebastian apologised for his methods.

"How sad," Ciel began, "I was looking forward to a fight between a ghost and a demon."

"I don't think it would have lasted long, anyway," I said, "logically thinking about it."

"I suppose you're right," Ciel agreed.

"NOOOO! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE! BROTHER, HELP ME!"

Edward rose to his feet in worry at his little brothers cries and fears. It was obvious to me that Edward was bonded well with his brother and I'll admit that if I had a sibling and was in his situation, that I'd do the exact same thing.

"Come now, don't you think you could be a little bit more gentle?" Edward asked, trying to protect his brother.

"You got yourself into this, really," Ciel pointed out, "this has been going on for two hundred years, don't you think it's silly?"

I had a slight chuckle at the word silly. Not many people in the future used that word… we're a lot more fond of the word 'stupid.'

"I just don't want to see my brother cry, that isn't silly!" Edward argued, looking miserably at his little brother who was struggling to hold onto the skull as Sebastian tried to take it from him.

"NOOO!"

"What are you doing!?" Edward gasped.

"Your Highness," I began, "please understand that this is literally the only way to get that skull. Richard has made it clear that he's not handing the skull over by himself."

"You can't!" Richard panicked, "give it back to me!" He extended his arms as far as they'd go to try and reach the skull. He honestly looked pathetic. "He'll help me! My brother will help!"

Edward closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and shouting at Sebastian, "I am your king, I order you to let him go!"

Sebastian smirked but did nothing.

Edward didn't like that. I could feel the evil aura emitting from the ghost as he seethed. His blonde locks raised in the fury, his form lifting from the ground. His face was masked by a scowl as he flew at Sebastian.

My heart leaped as I honestly thought of Sebastian being injured… but then I remembered he was a demon. It's funny how easily you can forget these things.

And then it was like time slowed down again. I watched as Sebastian side stepped the ghost now flying in slow motion and Ciel just seemed to be moving at micro-speed compared to them. Humans really are pitiful.

And then it hit me. That instinct. I don't know what it was, but it was spreading through my body like a passionate flame, making my stomach toss in anticipation for what was to come next. And I felt strong. So powerful.

I lifted off of the chair in which I was seated, I could almost imagine the eerie sound of high-pitched violin following my movements as I reached out my arm, palm open, and brought the ghost to me.

I don't know how, but the power… oh the power was dark. And it was wonderful. It was powerful. And it was delicious.

It came to me. It answered my calls and the shadows only I could see wrapped around the ghost and dragged him to me, too shocked to move.

And it was powerful.

But why? Why did I have this power? My body vibrated at the anticipation to use that power I had. I wanted to eat.

Eat? No. No it couldn't eat. It hungered but it was wrong. The power swayed.

I couldn't eat this soul. Why would I want to eat this soul? I want this soul gone, yes, but not eaten.

And then I felt it. The power shifted.

And it hurt. I could feel my eyes burning, my vision blurring as I felt dizzing. I could faintly feel my arm lifting and swiping at something… and then… voices? Lots of voice… like a recording of voices all mushed into one. Heartbreak, fear, devastation.

I heard gasps and crying and screaming… and then… nothing… and I was free.

The power left me.

And my knees fell to the ground and my head raised to look at my surroundings. I felt weak. "W-what?"

Edward was in tears holding a terrified Richard. Ciel looked just as confused as me and Sebastian was eyeing me strangely.

"What happened?" I said louder.

Sebastian was first to recover and coughed politely into his hand, "it seems his cinematic record was activated and we learnt what happened the night of the boys' death."

I could tell Sebastian wasn't telling me the full story but I decided to leave it for a better time. "Oh.." I decided to say instead, "that's… that's great…"

"Yes," Edward smiled, "we can move on now and join God in heaven."

I smiled respectfully at them. But even that took a lot of energy. My human body is weak.

Edward and Richard began glowing, the energy filling the room as the faded out together before disappearing and leaving us in a smothered darkness as the candles went out with them.

Startled, my eyes snapped into night vision. I could see Sebastian look into my eyes, slightly startled, before he snapped his fingers and the fire came back to life.

Confused a little as to everything that just happened, I lifted myself up off the ground and dusted the dress off. "Well," I said, "we have no reason to stay."

Ciel coughed before nodding, "yes, let us go and tell the workers their ghost problem has been taken care of."

* * *

We stood by the graves as we paid our respect to the tombstones of the king and his brother. Strangely enough, Ciel requested it be near the constructions, by the castle.

I had finished much before Ciel and he raised to his feet, placing his hat on top of his head, "well, that takes care of that." He spun on his workers and shouted out, "we need to make up for lost time! Work! Work!"

I was tempted to call out 'Cheap Labour!' over the top of him- the paychecks were one of the things I hated most about this era.

We left the worksite and entered the carriage.

"So, it really is over now, we can go back home?" I asked, discretely slipping my feet from the heels to give them a break- shoes aren't exactly made for as much comfort in this era than mine, you know.

"Yes," Ciel commented, looking out the window, "but only for a short time. We have to be in London by two weeks for that circus the Queen wants us to attend.

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that- poopie.

* * *

**So that's that chapter done. Next is the circus ark.**

**please please tell me what you think of it. I'm starting to feel that not many people are enjoying my story anymore cause I don't get as many reviews as I used to and everyone should know by now that reviews for me are literally fuel to my flame. When I open the page and it tells me another person has reviewed I have a mini heart attack, read them and then continue writing a little more until I get bored 500 words later. **

**But seriously guys, if you want me to write faster I'll need the motivation especially since I'm not in my writing phase at the moment I'm struggling to get the motivation.**

**I'm strange.. I enter phases... like a lot of them. I'll read a lot and then suddenly all I'll want to do for a few weeks is play the playstation and then I'll want to read again and then I might want to write stories and then I'll have a fitness phase - no kidding, i become addicted to exercise - but right now i'm in a reading phase and I need motivation to write.**

**So please review.**


End file.
